


Harry Potter and the Changing World

by RSC1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSC1995/pseuds/RSC1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just passed his first year at Hogwarts. Next door a SpecOps team moves in. Befriending the people he is ready to return to Hogwarts for his second year. Not knowing that something will happen that might change the future or his heart. Takes place after the first year and after my MassEffect/TCW crossover. Also continuing the adventures of Erik Winstion and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I don't own Harry Potter. That piece of art belongs to JK.Rowling.  
> I'm merely using it for creative purpose. Mentions of other protected pieces are inevitable in this fanfic. However I already disclaimed them in my other fanfics that will be refered to, so I do it here again.  
> Now to stop the haters who will try to argue that the HP universe takes place between 1981 and 2007: How much has the “muggle world” been mentioned? How “old” is the magic world compared to the muggle world?   
> I see no problem in transferring the universe into the future. For more information on my OC, check my profile and the other fanfics I am working on.  
> Now I present you:

**Harry Potter: The changing world**

**Prologue**

 

Harry spent his time on the playground of he wasn't forced into the tiny wardrobe under the stairs.

It got better as he got Dudley's playroom but still he felt like he was in a prison.

He observed the area around him. He loved nature and the animals. Since he could remember he lived with his relatives. His uncle hated him for his parents. The man punished him even for looking strange. The only help he got occasionally from his aunt who would scream at him at first but later secretly give him a first aid kit and a book teaching how to use it. Dudley his cousin went after his dad. One could mistake them for brothers if there wasn't an age difference.

His only joy were the letters his friends send him. But after a week uncle Vernon noticed them and had locked his owl Hedwig into a cage and turned his room into prison to prevent other owls delivering their letters.

Harry sighed. He observed the group of people moving in across of Four Privet Drive and next to Arabella Figg, his occasional caretaker if the Dursleys had to leave for something.

The group consisted of three women and one man. The man was obviously a soldier Harry though from the armor the man wore. He had only heard through the open window when the report came on the news. He thought he was like these men. Faceless to the public and doing the dirty work for other people. For his young age Harry already thought about the world. Well it's not like he had anything else to do other people consider an adequate childhood. The soldier saw him, took the helmet off and waved. Harry waved back, forcing a smile onto his face. The man disappeared behind the car. It was one of the biggest Harry had seen. He had listened to Dudley talking about it but seeing one in real life was something different.

 

Erik checked his equipment when he saw the boy on the swing. He had worked enough to see that this boy didn't have a pleasant life. He sighed. Since their return they had been on shore leave while the docks worked on upgrading the new fleet. He was free on the military side but his chief had another plan.

No one understood the woman. “The Chief” had sent his team to England stating that they were needed there soon. The soldier had learned in his years working for Task Force Cobra that it wasn't an option to question the Chief and that it was better to listen to her.

He set the box down in the living room. His friend Armanda Sparks was jumping around. She hadn't been in this country since she got recruited and was really happy. She wanted to take the other women on a leave for females only but felt bad for leaving their friend behind.

Erik only smiled and said that it was okay. He had to set up his equipment and would took way longer than the others.

“Just don't forget the food. It's unlikely that I will leave this house in the next hours.”

But just a minute after the car roared away Erik had to look up as an owl crashed through the open window into the couch.

He was about to pull his gun when he recognized the animal. Carefully he picked it up and set it down on the counter of the kitchen. He checked for wounds but the owl was fine. He found a piece of parchment which was addressed to a Harry James Potter. Their neighbor, Miss Figg had told them about a boy named Harry Potter when they first arrived here. He changed out of his armor and into the more comfortable police uniform. He had managed to convince his department chief to add him to the list of officers participating in the exchange program with the Metro Police London. The man had agreed as special circumstances could occur where the status as a LEO would be useful.

Reading letters found was one of them. Erik closed the door and crossed the road.

Ringing the bell he heard a grumpy “What is it now?”

The door was opened and he was greeted with a “What do you want, boy?”

He cleared his throat and the man in the door, if you could call it a man turned his full attention to him. “Sir? Lieutenant Winston, I live across the road and a letter for Mister Potter was delivered to me. Miss Figg said that the boy lived here?”

The man's eyes turned into slits. “That useless boy lives here. We are his guardians. I will see that he gets that.”

But Erik didn't release the letter when Vernon grabbed it. “I have to deliver it to him personally.”

“You don't. I don't want you in my house and now give that damn thing!” Vernon roared.

Erik tapped his badge and the man jumped back like he had burned himself. “Chicago Police Department. Exchange officer. I have the same rights as the Metro Police and its rules states that if a LEO has to deliver something he has to make sure it reaches the right recipient. Since it's Mister Potter in this case I will wait.”

 

Petunia had heard the argument when she exited the kitchen. “Oh Vernon, where did you leave your British politeness? Invite the man in. What would the neighbours think?”

Vernon scoffed something that sounded like “American scum”.

“You have to excuse my husband. He had a bad day at work and now our nephew isn't doing his part of the house work.” She led the man into the kitchen. “Can I offer you something? Tea, coffee?” “A simple coffee would be fine, ma'am.” While Petunia worked on the beverage she shouted: “Harry! There is a man with a message for you.”

Harry was upstairs looking out of his window when he heard his aunt. Running down he crossed his old room into the kitchen.

He saw a man sitting at the counter. “Ah, Mister Potter, I assume? An owl delivered this letter to me. Seeing as it was addressed to you I came over personally to make sure it gets where it was intended to go.”

Harry took the parchment and left after a “Thank You, Sir.” and ran back up.

The following weeks it was nearly the same. The owls would land at Erik's house and he would take them over to give them to Harry. Vernon didn't like that but seeing how ridiculous it would see if he pressed charges against the officer he kept his mouth shut.

Somewhere in the middle of august an owl refused to return without a letter. Erik waited and sighed. It seemed crazy but he took the chance. He took a normal paper and wrote on it.

 

_Dear owner of this owl._

 

_You might ask why I'm replying to you instead of Mr Harry Potter. Well I can tell you that he is fine and doing well. He is excited about the letters he got from you and although I don't know what the letters are about, he seems happy when they arrive._

_To my person, I am his neighbor._

 

_Greetings_

_Erik Winston_

 

He decided against adding his ranks as this wasn't a formal letter. He attacked it to the owl and send it off.

Two days later he received a letter. After delivering the one for Harry he returned to read his own.

Harry smiled as he saw the man returning. Over the holidays he had build up a great friendship with this man. The soldier encouraged him to train. Nowadays if he was with Miss Figg he would ask her if he could visit Mr Winston.

He looked at the letter again.

 

_Harry,_

 

_I hope you are fine. Dad nearly fainted when we got this letter on white parchment. Hermione keeps reminding me it's called paper. That man seems like a good lad. We're all happy that you have a good friend there. Do you want to come to the Burrow in the last two weeks? Mum said it was okay. You could have Charlie's old room as Hermione has Bill's._

 

_Did you hear? Ginny got her Hogwarts letter today. We already got her everything. She's excited too, as she is about to see the “Boy-who-lived” in person. I tried to talk her out of it but she is still excited to meet you._

 

_Your best mate_

_Ron_

 

Harry really wanted to go to the Burrow but how could he do it. Either the Weasley's could come to get him or The Dursleys had to drive them there. Neither would please Vernon much.

Unknown to Harry in the house across the street a group of four people received their next mission.

“Okay girls. We actually have a mission to do. Seems like an errand run to me.”

“What is it?” “Category 3 was spotted in Ottery St Catchpole. Lived there since eleven years but just this year her core spiked. Chief sent us a pack o data. Apparently she is the last heir of a bloodline that only manifests in females.”

Erik remembered something from the letters he exchanged. One was Arthur Weasley. The man was really interested into “muggle things” as he kept calling them. After a short talk with Armanda Mr Weasley had asked them if they arrived, if they could take Harry with them.

Said, done. Erik went over to the Durleys where Harry had a dispute about how to get to the Burrow.

“I won't take you there and spent my money on nothing! They can't fetch you because I don't like your kind of freaks!” Vernon shouted. Erik stood at the back door and knocked.

“If transportation is the only problem consider it solved. He comes with us.”

“Why should I trust you?” Vernon said with his slit eyes. “Because I have an arrangement with Mr Weasley. As my team has to go there anyway we could take him with us. Our car is large enough.”

 

During the drive Harry looked out of the window. “You really are a wizard?” Erik asked.

“Only a year. Before I didn't know about the magic world.” Harry explained.

“Good then we don't have to blindfold you for what we are about to do.” Erik stopped and turned into a dark alley. Armanda touched the car and it glowed blue.

On Harry's unspoken question she answered. “Wandless magic. Really handy. Untraceable and much more powerful than wand magic.”

Harry felt like his stomach was pulled out of him and the car vanished.

 

Ginny looked out of her window. She was excited to finally meet Harry Potter in person. She had briefly seen him a year ago on platform 9 ¾ but back then she didn't know it was him until Ron told her. A load roar broke her out of her day dream. A large dark car skidded to a stop directly in front of the Burrow.

Erik opened the trunk to take Harry's stuff out. Armanda and Catherine would take the talk with Mr and Mrs Weasley while he helped Harry to carry his things into his room. Lauren had stayed behind in Little Whinging to meet a friend.

He put the suitcases down in the kitchen and first shook hands with the people there. Parents Weasley were in Mr Weasley's office to talk.

Harry introduced him to the others. “Guys, This is Erik Winston. He is my new neighbour and brought your letters.”

“Mr Winston, This is Hermione Granger and those are the Weasleys: Ron, Fred, George and Percy.”

Erik shook hands with them. “Please. I'm not in an official function. Call me Erik.”

Percy offered him a cup of coffee while the younger children sat down for breakfast.

Thankfully Erik took the beverage and downed it. “Needed that kick.”

Just as he looked up a small light flashed in his glasses. “Please excuse me.”

He went outside to take the call. “Lieutenant Winston.”

“Lieutenant. Orders have changed. Stay with the Category 3 and observe her. If she shows signs, make an offer. Train her.” Erik looked back to ensure that no one was eavesdropping on him. “Sir, from what I got she is going to Hogwarts this year. So unless you manage to get us in I fear we don't have a way to follow the order.”

A long sigh came over the line. “Chief is calling in favors. We'll see what we can do.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. The chamber of secrets

**The Chamber of Secrets**

 

Harry sat down at the table. He and Ron had both missed the sorting of the new first years.

According to Hermione there wasn't anything unexpected.

 

_Flashback_

The sorting head only took time with sorting Ginny who ended in Gryffindor. A ring go their attention. Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. Apart from the usual warning to the first class and a knowing look towards Harry and Ron he introduced the new teacher for defense against the dark arts.

“I'd like to introduce you the new teacher of DADA: Gilderoy Lockhart. Also we have a guest from across the pond: Miss Armanda Sparks from the American ministry of magic. She and her team are here to assess Hogwarts and take experience back to their home country. For effectiveness they will go with the second years of each house.”

Armanda stood up. “Thank you Professor Dumbledore. As four our assignments I'd like to introduce you my team.”

The large doors swung open three people marched in. “While I will join the Six year, Ravenclaws where I graduate here years ago my team member will join the other houses. Catherine Pierce, Five year, Slytherin.”

Catherine nodded and turned left towards the table of the snakes. Some couldn't help but stare at her.

“Lauren Wolfe, Four years, Hufflepuff.” Again everyone at the table stared at her.

“Lieutenant Erik Winston, second years, Gryffindor.” Applause rose as the Weasleys recognized their friend.

Erik sat down next to the Weasleys and Hermione at their end of the table.

Dumbledore rose again. “Now that we are through with the introductions, DIG IN!”

Laughter filled the hall as the pupils began to feast. Erik took his helmet off and began to take steaks onto his plate.

_Flashback end_

 

While Percy guided the first years up to the tower the older years had time to spent before the dorms were free.

 

The next day began with a double lesson herbology. Nothing exciting apart from Lockhart who tried to pull Harry into the spotlight of fame again. He had to listen to all the other students but it was worse when he met Draco Malfoy during lunch.

Colin Creevy, a new Gryffindor wanted to take a picture and Malfoy took the chance to use Harry's fame against him. It had taken all his friends help to keep Ron from cursing Malfoy.

In the end it was Lockhart who made the situation worse by posing with Harry.

Staying with Lockhart the lesson was a catastrophe. The man showed them live cornish pixies. His spell didn't work and he fled into his room, leaving the students to deal with the problem.

Erik rolled with his eyes. He took a flashbang from his pocket and threw it into the air. A pixie grabbed just as the flash came. The pixies were completely disoriented and crashed into walls. The students had it easy to lock them all up.

As they left Erik skipped through Lockhart's book _Voyagin with a Vampire_.

When Hermione took her book back the man scoffed. “Really? This man fought with a Category 2? Half of what he explains in here doesn't even work with a Sub-Category 5.”

Hermione blushed. “Well maybe magic works differently.” Erik shook his head. “Believe me. Sub-Category 5 is what is commonly known as a vampire. Can't go out during sunshine, no reflection and that thing. Category 1 to 7 are the real deal. You can't really distinguish them from normal humans by looks. Stakes work on Sub-Categorys. Starting from Category 1 you need a lot more power to kill them.” He pulled a small paper from his pocket. “If you want to know the real deal, look for this book. Is in your library.”

 

He left the golden trio. Harry looked at the paper. “We learned more from him than from Lockhart.” he commented.

Later on the Quidditch field after the dispute with the Slytherin team Harry ran into Lockhart again.

This time the man had a big cache with him and McGonaga l l in tow.

“Ah, Harry! I heard that you are a celebrity when it comes to quidditch. Minerva here taold me about your success in the first year. Now talent is fine but what would talent be with out the gear to match?” He opened the cache and threw brooms out. “A contact owned me a favorso I wanted to test their new broom and I said that I knew just the team who could do it!”

Harry caught the broom. His old Nimbus 200 was doing its job even if it wasn't as modern as the Nimbus 2001 Slytherin now had.

“What are these?” Wood asked. He knew that a present always came with conditions.

“These, Wood, are the newest batch of the new firebolt. Professor Lockhart managed to get a special team delivery for us.” McGonagall answered. “They are lend to you for a year. Depending on the performance you can keep them as payment or they will send you another batch for testing.” Lockhart added.

“You have a special permission to fly around the grounds to get used to them. Mister Creevy, you come with me. No photos yet.” McGonagall sent the team off and snitched the camera out of the boys hands.

Erik watched the team flying. He respected Wood's tactical mind. Wood had already a contract with the British national team to join them after he finished Hogwarts.

While the keeper let his team train he landed next to the soldier. “Are the rumors true? That you are a muggle?”

Erik nodded. His full helmet made it impossible for his opposite to asses his emotions. “You cold say so. Although I have extensive knowledge about the supernatural world. Otherwise I wouldn't be working with the international Supernatural Law Enforcement.”

As he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder. “Oh, and ask Harry what the muggle pilots wear. You could use the advantage of these.” He tapped against his helmet.

 

The next week Erik waited with a set of helmets. “These are old helmets. We don't use that kind anymore. I spoke with Professor Dumbledore. He allows it as long as the snitch isn't displayed on it. I assured him that it only detects other helmets and not the other players and the four balls.”

Harry was the first to try the red helmet. At least he wouldn't have a problem with the wind burning in his eyes anymore.

“I heard the German national Quidditch team uses these.” Angelina said. Erik hit his chest plate. “They use the whole armor.” he explained.

The same evening Erik walked through the corridors after a quick dinner. At a corner he marched into the well known trio of troublemakers as Snape called them. They stared at the wall. “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”

“Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!”

 

A week after the finding of the petrified Mrs. Norris the game of the year took place. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Lee Jordan was the commentator on this match.

“Despite the horrible events of the last week we all are here to see this deathmatch.” “JORDAN!”

“On the Slytherin team we have their Captain Marcus Flint followed by his new seeker Malfoy and the chasers...” The names were drowned in the “BOO!”s from the other three houses.

“On the Gryffindor team, which is completely newly equipped by the way, Sporting the prototype firebolt and gear from the German national ...” JORDAN!”

“Anyway. Here they come: Wood, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley and finally Potter!”

Harry stood in the back of the team and let the visor fall down. Immediately his team members wer shown to him. Those he could no see had a mark so he knew in which direction they were.

“Good Potter. These helmets come in nicely. I can coordinate you and the others can help you if they spot the snitch.”

 

During the game it began to rain heavily. The Slytherins, who had led the game with 60 to zero were at a disadvantage. The helmets kept the water out of the chasers eyes as Katie and Angelina scored two point each before Alicia got one, too.

“Didn't think muggle gear would come in handy didn't you dirty Slythe..” “JORDAN!” The comment was drowned in McGonagalls shout.

“Harry! Bludger right behind you!” Fred shouted. Harry pulled his broom up and the small black ball soared past him. George smashed it towards Flint but halfway the bludger turned around and headed for Harry again.

“What the!” Harry saw the ball from the corner of his eyes. It nearly hit his helmet but the hit wasn't as strong thanks to the protective headgear.

The rain stopped and the Slytherins began scoring again. Now it stood 100 to 80.

“Wood! We need a break!” Fred shouted.

Wood understood and seconds later Madame Hooch paused the game.

 

Erik watched from his platform. He was new to this but from what he read the one bludger didn't act normal. He watched the team as it resumed the game again. Harry soared through the air. Keeping away from the bludger. Malfoy hovered in the air and laughed at the boy not noticing the snitch right by his ear. Erik observed how Harry, now badly wounded by the rouge bludger, raced towards the other seeker. Malfoy panicked and pulled his broom to the side. Harry caught the snitch but crashed into the ground. The bludger, instead like the other returning to the case kept heading for Harry. This was too much. Erik saw people running down but by that time Harry would be paste. He pulled his gun and aimed.

Harry looked up at the bludger. He had to keep dodging the ball which repeatedly rose into the air and slammed down. The a blue bolt shot across the stadium and hit the bludger which exploded into tiny pieces raining on the downed Gryffindor Seeker.

McGonagall hold her ear as she turned around to see the gun next to her. She had felt the heat of the bolt and the loud sound of the gun. The faceless soldier holstered the gun and turned around to leave the pitch.

Later Erik and his team met up. “How's out CAT3 doing?” “She's coping. No visible signs of CAT3 yet. However her intelligence might rival a CAT4.” “She's alone.” “Orders are clear. Observe and help when public signs appear.” “She's your problem. I have to investigate that Chamber thing. Although it's outside of my responsibility.”

 

The next day Lockhart and Snape called in students for a duelling club. Erik was invited to watch along with his team.

Lockhart got so light headed during his duel with Snape that he challenged Erik. His status as a muggle has by now gone public. “So bad. He needs to fight a muggle to prove himself.” Ron whispered. Hermionen hit him lightly. “No It's interesting to see how a wizard does against a muggle.

Erik sighed as he climbed onto the stage. He brass-checked his weapon before letting the sled lock again. While Lockhart bowed in a traditional duel Erik stayed in his position. “We have to bow in a real duel.” “I don't think so. Rule No.1: Never let your opponent out of your sight.”

“Expelliarmus!” Lockhart shouted. The gun flew out of Erik's hand but stopped mid-flight. The students could see the thin cable connecting the weapon to its owner. Erik sighed as he pulled out a second gun. “Rule 23: Never be defenseless.” He fired the second one. The live round hit the ground before Lockhart who in return jumped back. Erik took his first gun back and aimed at the professor's head. “If this had been serious you would have been dead the moment we started.”

He turned around to leave the stage.

“Well then. Who wants to go first? Mr Potter?” Gilderoy asked expectantly.

As Erik left he passed Catherine. “Keep an eye on CAT3 also on Potter and his friends.”

 

If there was something Erik hated then it was investigating with out a lead. He had read the old files on the case when the chamber was opened the last time. About half of the things didn't fit.

Half of the evidence was gone and the ministry seemed eager to hinder the investigations by taking Hagrid into custody and calling Dumbledore out for hearings.

After the duelling club rumors of Harry being the one petrifying the students went around. So far Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater and the nearly headless Nick have been found.

Erik checked the locations of the crime scenes. Now this was something he could work on. He could rule out the students who had detention during the events. After a Ravenclaw had been found in the girl's bathroom he ruled out the boys as charms forbid them to enter without a girl inviting them. As he checked through the list of causes for petrifying he was very limited. Either it was a charm of the dark arts. Officially no one in school could do it but each could have learned at home and interrogating the whole school would take too much time.

Just before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match Hermione had been found so the game was cancelled.

Also having Lockhart's valentine draws running around didn't really help him.

 

Weeks later something terrible happened.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

 

Ron was destroyed. His baby sister had disappeared so the professors assumed that it was her who was taken. Erik punched the table. He had nothing. The blood was from the killed chicken and roasters. Faking a roaster hadn't worked.

 

The first lead was the visit of the petrified Hermione. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting with her as Erik entered the hospital wing. “Anything?” Both shook their heads.

Nothing worked out. He had no lead and even his team couldn't keep track of their CAT3.

Harry discovered something in Hermione's hand. Erik signaled him to take it while the nurse Pomfrey was busy.

Just outside they looked at it. It was an article about the basilisk. Underneath there was the handwritten statement _PIPES._ “Didn't you say the moaning myrtle was the only casualty the last time.” Ron asked Harry. “Ghost tend to stay where they were killed.” Harry said remembering the small talks from the ghost party. Erik opened a plan on his HuD. “The central basins are directly above a large pipe which goes through the whole school.” He looked at the boys. “Go to Lockhart. Tell him about it and alert the professors.”

As he sped away he consulted his team. “I have to go alone. I am the only one with the right gear to work without looking into anyone's eyes.”

He geared up and went to the bathroom where he expected the entrance. Harry and Ron were already there. “Didn't I tell you to get the staff?” The boys kept Lockhart at the edge of the tunnel and explained. How he was a fraud and tricked his way into school. Erik had to make a decision. On the one hand Harry was a parselmouth but leaving Lockhart with students wasn't a bright idea. “You come with me. But stay on my six.”

 

After sliding down they checked the tunnels and found Basilisk skin. Lockhart used the chance and took Ron hostage and tried his memory charm on them. Unluckily for him or perhaps lucky for the others Ron's damaged wand back fired and caused a cave in. Ron and Lockhart were cut off from Harry and Erik. “Mr Weasley, take Lockhart and alert the staff. We will see what we can do down here.”

They followed the tunnel to a door. It was secured by stone snakes so Harry used Parseltounge

#Open#

Erik checked and discovered a body at the end. Harry ran just as Erik was about to stop him but the soldier only grasped air.

“GINNY!”

Erik jumped down but as he landed he discovered another person in the chamber.

He didn't understand the whole conversation but got the rough outline: Ginny had found the diary, the very same Harry found during the year and which was taken from him again.

Ginny apparently had her soul sucked into the book which contained a piece of Tom Riddle or nowadays known as Voldemort. He heard a hiss and suddenly the mouth of the Sakazar head opened. Erik cowered behind the statue again and darkened his visor. How he couldn't look past it.

It was time to test the theory. He activated the thermal image and got the blue picture on his HuD. He changed so it filled the whole visor and added the heart beat sensor. Only problem was that he couldn't use the scope on his rifle. He looked out and saw the giant snake heading for him.

 

Harry jumped down as the snake stroke but the pain never came. Loud thunder blasts roared through the chamber and Harry covered his ears. When something hit him he looked up, directly into the Basilisk's eyes. However one was bleeding where Fawkes had attacked it. The other had exploded and smaller bullet holes covered the skin around it. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him behind a statue. Erik reloaded as Harry looked at the sorting hat in his lap. Suddenly it got heavier and a sword fell out. Harry grabbed it and saw the stamped name: Godric Gryffindore.

“Seems like that diary is the key.” Erik concluded. “Harry, can you destroy it with that sword? I'll distract the snake and see if it likes grenades.”

He didn't wait for Harry as she shoved him away. The Basilisk smashed its head into the statue they were behind. Erik ran across the chamber while firing. The snake used its hearing and smell.  Harry took the long way around the chamber while the monster trashed it. But as he ran towards the book a spell caught him and he fell down, breaking his freshly healed arm. The Basilisk turned around and tried to bite Harry. In a reflex the boy lifted the sword which pierced though the head. The snake shook a little but bullets from Erik gave it the rest as it collapsed. Its jerking threw Harry through the air where he landed on Ginny, their lips briefly touching before he rolled down from her. 

“So this is the end of the famous Harry Potter. The poison of a Basilisk is the most deadliest in the world. Only few antidotes were developed. You will die here like everyone else.” Harry was fuzzy. He saw Riddle walking towards him. In the back ground he saw Erik who tried to get out from below the Basilisk. It was hopeless. Ginny could help but she was unconscious, wasn't she?

A figure rose from behind Riddle. Harry didn't see much, just that a fiery red head attacked Riddle. He looked to the side. One of Erik's pistols was right next to him. He reached out for it. Next to him the two fighters crashed onto the ground. A small box flew across the room and hit the ground next to him. It was a magazine. Harry managed to touch the gun with his finger tips. Slowly he tried to get a grasp on it. He ignored the world around him. Then he remembered a spell and what a woman had said.  _Wandless magic_ . He thought the incantation: Accio! and pictured the gun. It really flew into his hand but he felt even more exhausted. He concentrated a second time and the mag flew into the receiver. The sled locked and Harry turned it towards the book. One shot and the book was history. A black substance flew out of it just like the darkness that claimed Harry. The last thing he saw was a fire just above him. 


	3. Back to the Dursleys

**Return to the Dursleys**

 

Harry had a good dream. He dreamed that he was in a forest surrounded by animals who lived peacefully together. Harmony was in the air. But then everything turned dark. Rain fell from the black sky. He felt cold. Like loosing everything he had. Just when he thought that this was the end fire surrounded him. It chased the darkness away and Harry felt sleepy. Just as his eyes closed he saw a figure walking towards him. The long hair was red. Nearly scarlet.

 

Harry sat up. He saw the familiar white walls and let himself fall back into the cushion again.

He was in the hospital wing. He looked to the right where he could see the Weasleys surrounding Ginny's bed.

“Harry!” Mrs Weasley pulled him into tight hug. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”

He looked at all the faces. Even Percy had tears in his eyes. “Did we all make it?” He asked weakly.

Neville, sitting on the other side of Harry's bed nodded. “You did. Erik's team got there first and broke into the chamber. All of you were unconscious. Ginny was lying crying on you. We had to give her a strong potion so she would finally sleep after hours of crying.”

“Finally? How long was I...” Harry began. “Three weeks.” Was the answer from the next bed. Erik had sat up and had Catherine helping him into his dress uniform. “The term is about to end next week but Professor Dumbledore said he would make an announcement this evening.”

Harry tried to relax. So much action was tiring. Erik smiled as he and Catherine left the wing.

She pecked him on the lips as they took the stairs down to the great hall.

“How's CAT3 doing?” Erik asked. “She is coping. First Public signs have been visible so the next step is on. We will spent the holidays with her. Doing some training while their family is in Egypt. You are to go back and keep an eye on Mr Potter.” Catherine replied.

 

The afternoon Harry had healed enough that he could go to the headmaster to talk about the events. Erik was there, too.

“Ah, Mr Potter. Come in. Mr Winston has already told me the tale of the chamber and your heroics.

To think that this nasty little thing was responsible for all this.” Dumbledore looked at the diary. The hole where the bullet run through was a clean punch-through. “Harry. I had a long talk and we decided that it is time for you to step up to take your parent's Heritage.” “We?” Harry asked confused.” Dumbledore simply smiled and pulled out a painting. Harry nearly fainted when he saw the occupants of it. Residing on a couch, locked into an arm-wrestle-match were his parents. James and Lily Potter. “Mum, Dad?” “Darling, we have so much to talk to you to. But that will have to wait until you are at home. For now all you need to know is that you have a lot more than you believe to have. Go to Gringotts. Ask for the Potters. Albus will arrange everything for you.”

Just then Albus let the painting disappear behind his desk again. Harry was about to protest he wanted to talk to his parents, when the door was kicked in. A fuming Lucius Malfoy stormed in followed by his obedient house elf Dobby.

“What is this. I remember that the school council dismissed you.” he seethed.

Dumbledore only giggle amused. “Seems like the other school governors saw it the other way. Was like flying though a hailstorm when their owls got to me. After the assumed murder of Arthur Weasley's daughter they decided that I was the best to deal with the problem.”

“And, did you find the culprit?” Malfoy sneered.

“Indeed we did.” Erik answered. “This small diary contained a part of Tom Riddle's memory. The part of the first incident concerning the chamber of secrets. It was smuggled into the hands of Ginevra Weasley who fell victim to the residing memory.”

“It was you, wasn't it? When You dropped that school book, you put the diary into it, didn't you?” Harry concluded. “Prove it.” Malfoy hissed.

Erik leaned back. “Oh, we could. We muggles have our way to find invisible evidence like fingerprints and DNA. We got so far that we could determine that the book resided along time in the area around Wiltshire. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is already investigating.”

Lucius was beyond furious when he stormed out of the office. Harry heard Dobby's screams of pain until an idea formed in his head. “Headmaster? Could I return this diary to Mr Malfoy?”

As the boy ran out Erik let out a laugh. “Now back to the other things. You are sure I should do that?” he asked. “Consider it a cover for your further work. If everything goes like that vision he will need it soon.” the wise old man said. “Hopefully.” Erik packed the portrait of the Potters into a special suitcase and went down to the great hall for the feast.

 

Later the day everyone was back in the great hall. Professor Sprout and Professor Snape had brewed a mandrake root potion to wake the petrified and had applied it to everyone. Everyone chatted among themselves apart from a small group of Hardliner Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to get attention.

“An again a year has passed. Despite the odds we have overcome the latest threat to this school. I thank everyone involved.” He send a knowing look towards Ron and Harry.

“And as a little present the exams have been canceled.”

 

The remaining school year rushed past them. DADA was taken over by Erik and his team who had to gain a position against the Slytherins.

His very first lesson was that there wasn't anything like dark or light.

“Imagine it like this:” He placed two bullets on his desk. “This one represents the dark arts and this the light arts.” The two different bullet types were a good metaphor as the difference in effect and so on made the picture easy. “However both can be fired by the same weapon.” He placed his pistol on the desk. “It's like wand. You can't say which attack was a dark one and a light one. What counts are the intentions for the action.”

He presented them several cases where a curse that is considered dark was the only way to survive.

“Imagine your closest friend is held hostage by a killer. The only way to save your friend is the killing curse. Now would you do it? Kill someone to save another?” He looked into the round. Only two had their hands up. “Mr Potter?” “Yes, I would do it.”

“Right answer. A friend of mine once said: Those who break the rules are trash but those who leave someone behind are even lower than trash. Class dismissed.”

Just as they stood up and began leaving the room the school bell announced the end of the lesson.

 

Finally it was the last day. Everyone converged to the train that would take them back to London.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Erik and Catherine were sharing a compartment.

“You know somehow I missed it.” Erik said. “Miss what?” “School. One of the most wonderful times you have in life.”

They shared a laugh and played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. “Oh, Harry. I have your painting. You are welcomed to visit it by the way. And I already told the Durleys they don't need to get you. I'll drive. We have to go somewhere else first anyway.”

 

They stopped int front of a pub. The leaking cauldron. They went directly to Gringotts.

A teller greeted them. “What can I do for you?” “Mister Goblin, We'd like to speak with the overseer, if he has time to spare for us. It concerns the Heritage of the Potters.” Erik explained.

The goblin was impressed. Normally wizards demanded to get what they want but this one, even a muggle asked them for permission to talk to them.

“Follow me.” he told them. He led them into a room and closed the door. “I am Overseer Frostbite. Mr Dumbledore had kindly informed me about the process.”

He took out a parchment. “I first need to verify that you are indeed Mr Harry James Potter. In the same run this parchment will verify if you have the right to claim the lordship of the Potters.”

With a small needle Harry cut his finger and let a few drops fall down before healing it with a simple spell.

The parchment glowed blue. “Your identity has been verified.” Frostbite said as he snapped with his fingers. Two large packs of parchments appeared on the table. “These are all the forms concerning your belongings.”

He shoved one pack to the side. “These are all investments in companies both in the wizarding and the muggle world. I believe that it is in your consent that we leave these businesses as your parents set them up?” Harry nodded. He was still tried to digest the revelation.

“You have now full access to the Potter vaults. A summary of all your belongings will be sent to you in the following days.” Harry had regained enough sense to change that. “No. My relatives will try to take that from me. I'd like to place Mr Erik Winston as my representative in this case. All files are to be sent to him.”

“Very well. Then we need to grant him the power of attorney.” Frostbite pulled a sheet out and placed it in front of them with a blood quill. “This is a very important document. You need to sign these with blood.” Said done. Harry received a magic purse which had direct access to the vault. It was encoded with his blood so only he could take something out. There was also a special compartment for foreign currency with a small paper to choose them. He also received a credit card which would always be accepted and always book the right currency.

As they left Erik thanked Harry for the trust he placed in him. “No need to thank. You have proven to be a great friend. In fact I consider you my only friend among the adults. Sure there are the Weasleys but they don't have the experience in both the wizarding and the muggle world.” Harry explained during the drive. He looked at his palm where the seal of lords could be seen.

Unknown to them four females entered Gringotts after them. “We'd like to see overseer Frostbite if he is free. It concerns the lordship of phoenix.”

 

 

The HMMWV stopped on the driveway as Erik opened the trunk to help Harry carry his luggage into the house. Vernon wasn't at home but both Petunia and Dudley greeted them.

Turned out that Dudley had found Harry's old potions book and had tried experimenting. He really liked it and Petunia supported him. They kept it secret from Vernon faking interest in chemistry for the man.

The next day when Vernon took Dudley to an unofficial internship at his company Petunia and Harry went over to Erik's house. In the living room was the painting of the Potters. Erik had left the two alone while they talked about everything.

In the end Petunia decided to demand a divorce. Harry had agreed to support her and Erik helped with filling the papers needed.

The hearing concerning who would take Dudley was in the middle of July. Erik had agreed to Represent the Evans as Petunia retook her maiden name.

The main argument was Vernon's violent temper. Both Dudley and Harry testified in that matter.

When Vernon's lawyer played the education and finance card they were sure they had won. However Erik mentioned that Lily Potter, Petunia's sister had left her with enough money to live until she found a job.

Vernon decided to talk by himself and mentioned the private school Harry went to and that that level of education was unknown. Erik handled that part quite well as he corrected the judge that Harry had nothing to do with the decision where Dudley would grow up. Finally he argued that the choice should be up to Dudley as both parents could provide him with a great future.

Vernon slipped like Erik had intended him to do as he exploded an insulted half of the court.

After decision Erik stood up again. “Sir, do I have permission to speak informally?” “Permission granted.” Erik turned to Vernon. “Mr Dursley. We live directly across the street. Consider yourself lucky Miss Evans allows you to see your son. Right now about 1138 rules keep me from killing you but if you threaten them or take an attempt to retake your son. I might overlook the remaining two rules that keep you alive.”

 

Since then the two Evans lived with Erik. It was a temporary arrangement as his team was away.

Petunia took care of the household especially since the break-out of Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

Erik looked at the files and decided to keep quiet about him.

 

Suddenly Harry and Dudley crashed through the door. “What's the rush?” “Marge.”

They ran through the house to the garden and hid there just as a strong knocking at the door got Petunia's attention.

“'Tunia, darling. Let me in.”

Petunia opened the door a little to look out but had it still closed enough to keep her ex-sister-in-law out.

“Let me in. I want to talk.”

“But I don't.” Erik said with authority. “This is my house. I don't wish you to enter here. Just for your information. Leave them alone!” He stressed the last three words.

 

The train ride was not eventful. The golden trio, Erik and Ginny shared a compartment with a sleeping teacher. Harry was surprised that the trunk Ginny carried was so heavy. It had taken Erik's help to get it up into the holder.

Somewhere in the middle of the journey the train stopped. It got really cold and the lights flickered. Two light sources were lit. One was Erik's helmet, the other was a fire burning in the hand of the teacher. “May I introduce myself, Remus Lupin.” Just then the compartment door opened and a sinister cloaked figure hovered in.

Harry heard voices. “No, not Harry!” But these were light. Something silver rushed past him and pushed the dementor out. It flew away but from the other side another came in.

“No one hides Sirius Black below his robes.” He heard Lupin shout. The dementor ignored them and went close to Harry. A red light filled the compartment as the dementor fell down as dust. Harry just saw fire as the darkness claimed him.

 

Slowly he woke up. “Finally. We reach Hogwarts in five.” Erik said. Harry pushed himself up. Looking back he blushed as he noticed that the comfortable cushion he lied on was Ginny's lap.

“Sorry.” Now it was her turn to blush. “No problem Harry.”

They looked into each other's eyes until Ron broke them up. “We're there.”

 

At the welcoming feast Dumbledore not only mentioned the usual restrictions, but also warned them of Sirius Black. “Dementors are guarding the borders. They will not listen to reason. For protection on the school grounds Hogwarts we have two well known friends: Catherine Pierce and Erik Winston. Additionally I want to introduce our new teacher for defense against the dark arts: Professor Remus Lupin.”

The next day Erik's only outside duty was to guard the third year class for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid introduced them to hippogriffs.

Harry made an outstanding performance of getting familiar with one and even got to ride it. The whole class made it fine, apart from Malfoy, who tried to use his arrogance against Buckbead. The hippogriff Harry got familiar with.

Buckbead slashed him with his talons. Thankfully Erik was immediately there with his first-aid kit and fixed Malfoy up.

“It... it attacked me! That filthy creature dared to attack me.” Malfoy stuttered.

“Stick it, Malfoy. If you would have followed Professor Hagrid's instructions there wouldn't have been problems. You insulted the animal. I have everything recorded.” Erik tapped his helmet as Hagrid hauled Malfoy up in a fireman-carry.

The remaining class helped to get the hippogriffs back to their stalls before they returned.

They all even Slytherins shook their heads. If being an idiot would be rewarded, Malfoy would win for sure.


	4. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the events during the “Prisoner of Azkaban“ will stay the same. I won't elaborate on them.   
> Note that Buckbead is safe now and the investigative methods will come in handy by the end of the chapter.  
> ~soul-bond speak~

** Investigative Success **

 

Harry really enjoyed the weekends at Hogsmeade. Aunt Petunia had demanded to see the form. She remembered Lily's stories about the village and was eager to send him there. 

While the students of the third year and above were out, the castle was nearly empty. Erik checked the corridors before pacing before a wall until a door appeared. After entering, he met his friend and their CAT3. 

“Any lead on Black?” Catherine asked as he sat down behind his desk and worked on the sightings. 

“He appears to be moving north. Last sighting was in Glasgow, three days ago. Before he had been seen in London, that was at the beginning of the term. Looks like he is heading towards Hogwarts.”

“Maybe to finish his job and kill Harry?” CAT3 gasped at that suggestion.

Erik shook his head. “No. He was sighted in privet drive just the day we left. We would have crossed him. If the reports are true that he blew up that street with a wizard and sixteen muggles, why would he hesitate at three muggles and two boys? Also, looking at the old files, he didn't even get a trial. He practically begged for Veritaserum but the Wizengamot didn't see it necessary to hear him out because the evidence was enough.”

While he worked on that, Catherine trained her apprentice. Soon dinner time passed and they had a snack in the room.

After that Erik left first for his scan while Catherine dissipated into the shadows for her patrols.

At the way up he crossed a painting and stopped. “Fat lady?” He saw the guardian of the Gryffindor tower hiding in the painting. “He..He was there. Si...Siri...Sirius Black.” “DAMN!” Erik sprinted upwards. The stairs sensed the urgency and instead of swinging around they directly connected to give him the shortest way to the tower.

Dumbledore took immediate action. All students were moved to the great hall. Erik was on guard duty while Catherine and the staff searched the castle and the grounds.

Slowly, the routine returned into the school. Another portrait took the job of guarding the Gryffindor Tower. Sir Cadogan was challenging everyone to prove his bravery. 

The next news were that Gryffindor wouldn't begin against Slytherin but against Hufflepuff. Slytherin had withdrawn their team with the reasoning that they had no seeker at the moment.

One day Harry arrived late at DADA: “I'm sorry, Professor Lupin..” he stopped. Lupin wasn't there. Instead Erik sat at the desk. “It's alright, Mr Potter. I was just reviewing your progress.” He returned the notes to its owner, Hermione. 

“We will swap the topic, as I'd like to talk about the category system of the international Supernatural Law Enforcement. As you know I am a member of its strike team, which means, I'm right at the front. We will start with Vampires as they are more common known here.”

Erik began to explain that what they had known as vampires were just the lowest on the scale. “Sub-Category 5 is what you know as a vampire. But there are also born vampires. Those are the real danger. Most of them stay to themselves but when they decide to use their power, things can become nasty. While the Sub-Categories can be fought like it is told in tales of vampire hunters, the main Categories are truly immortal when it comes to conventional fighting.”

He pulled out a drawing of a human skeleton. “Nearly all injuries considered lethal to humans don't apply. The only weak spots are the heart and the brain. Beginning from Category 3 it's only the brain. However, to kill the brain you have to get past the defenses and then get past the skull. 

The key is another Vampire of the same category or higher, or armor-piercing rounds.”

Erik continued to explain how the each category needed more power. “The strongest vampire ever seen was categorized as a seven. To kill that one I would have to fire a cannon right at point blank. Now, considering the odds for that, the survival chances for humans are below zero.”

The system for the werewolves was similar. Instead of numbers, letters were used. 

“The main difference is that Sub-Categories are forced to change on a full moon and are usually wasted the days afterward. The main categories are more shape-shifters. They can turn when they want to and where they want to.”

The homework was to compare the category system and comply a list of four weapons to fight them. The students should choose four which would cover most categories. “Class Dismissed”

 

The next weekend everyone ran out to the pitch. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Thanks to the gear provided last year Gryffindor had a great stance. But in the middle of the game Harry felt frosty. They had gained a lead of 200 to 50 points. Then he saw it, the grim. Sitting on a vacant bench. He temporarily lost control and sacked down. “Harry! Harry, behind you!” He heard Wood shouting. He saw Diggory racing after a small golden ball. He turned his broom around and sped towards the, As he was just behind Diggory a cold feeling rushed through him. He looked down. Hundreds of dementors surrounded the pitch. “ _NO! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!”_ “ _Step aside, foolish bitch!”_

Harry had the feeling of falling. He fell and slowly lost his conscious. Before he lost all senses he saw a face with brown eyes, framed by fire.

 

“NOO!” Harry cried as his eyes snapped open. Erik pulled a syringe out of his arm. Harry felt his heart racing as he looked around. “What happened?” “You crashed.” Fred said. “About fifteen metres.” George added. “We thought you were dead.” Alicia sobbed. “You didn't react after Ginny caught you.” Ron said. “Ginny?” Harry asked. Said girl was right beside him. “I'm here, Harry.”

“You should have seen her. One moment she was right beside us and the next we see you falling she caught you.” “How...” Harry began but just in this moment Dumbledore entered. “Magic. Especially the Magic of Love is really powerful. But I must demand that everyone besides Miss Weasley and Lieutenant Winston leave now. And don't try any tricks. The doors are charmed.”

 

“What happened to my broom?” Erik reached down and put a sack onto the bed. “After you fell down it continued flying” He explained. “and had an encounter with the Whomping Willow. I'm sorry.” He turned the sack upside down and the remains of the reliable broom fell onto the bed.

“But we are here to talk about something else than the loss of your broom, Mr Potter. Miss Weasley, along with her mentor, has decided that you should know about something.”

“Know about what?” Harry began but Erik interrupted him. “Last year when we took you to the Burrow. Remember what I said? That we had a Category 3?” Harry nodded. “And with what I told you in the last DADA lesson about the categories and their abilities?” Harry felt his head throbbing. “No way!” He looked at Ginny. The girl gave him a shy smile. “It's me. I'm the youngest CAT3 ever recorded in history.” “But how?” Ginny sat down on the next chair. “Dad explained that since generations there had been no female Weasley born. I am the first since seven generations. We have a bloodline that only manifests in females. The Weasleys were the first and only vampire clan to side with the humans. That's also why the laws against vampires don't apply to me.”

“But why are you telling me this?” This time Erik answered. “Because her magic recognizes you as a soul-mate. A true soul-bond is only created if the mates kiss once. They can share everything. Emotions, thoughts. Feeling through the other's senses. She feared that you would find out on your own terms and conclude something wrong.”

But Harry protested. “But we never kissed before.”

“Yes, you did. Remember the chamber of secrets? When the Basilisk threw you, you landed on her. It is possible that your lips touched. That's also why you survived the Basilisk poison in the first place. Ginny unknowingly injected a part of her blood into you which canceled the effects of the poison.”

Harry thought about it until he remembered something. “Shouldn't I have become a vampire myself?”

Erik scratched the back of his head and looked over to the headmaster. Dumbledore continued.

“Lily sacrificed herself for you. The Blood wards are still in place. I guess that you either absorbed certain abilities like you did with Voldemort or that it was simply rejected. Time will tell.”

The two men left the new couple to talk to set up a special room reserved for couples in Hogwarts.

Ginny looked after the closing door before moving her chair up to be closer to Harry.

It was nearly unbelievable that just with the beginning of puberty they had found each other. According to Madame Pomfrey magic didn't care about age restrictions or the current morale.

“So that puts us on dating terms?” “Yes, it does.” A voice behind Harry scared them. 

Catherine was sticking out of the wall. “What? I control shadows. That is my special ability. Just like you control fire, Ginny.” Catherine disappeared again. “Yeah. Apparently I used fire teleportation like the phoenixes when I caught you.” She said while rubbing her neck.

The doors opened again as Dumbledore and Erik returned. “This is the official contract concerning your soul-bond. The magic will recognize it as such and you will be emancipated. Full rights.”

The two looked at the parchment. 

Below the title there were two blank spaces for their names. According to the instructions a blood fingerprint was enough to verify the identity. Everything else would be organized by magic.

Harry and Ginny both cut their thumb and pressed it against the parchment. Erik took the paper back and Dumbledore waved his wand. “By the rights granted to me, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by magic I declare you, Lord Harry James Potter, and you, Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley, lawfully wedded under the statute of soul-mates. Witness to this bond is First Lieutenant Erik Winston.”

Erik opened a second parchment. “The rights of a soul-mate are the same granted to every person who is considered an adult on the society they live in regardless of their age. Any applicant of laws cutting these rights are ruled invalid by magic.” He looked at Ginny and Harry. “I know that both of you have successful claimed your title of lord and lady. Now the question is: Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, give up your maiden name and take the name of your husband?”

“No.” was the swift answer. “I will stay a Weasley until we are of age and can marry properly. I don't want any word going out by now. However I want to join my property with the Potters.”

“As it was said it will be done.”

Lord rings appeared on Ginny's and Harry's hands. Ginny had a phoenix on it while Harry's had a stag standing proudly on a rock. The rings started to change as both animals appeared on both rings. Now a phoenix residing in the stag's horns. 

A golden band appeared around the two and pulled them together. Both looked surprised before the lost themselves in each others eyes. Then they kissed. Dumbledore and Erik decided that it was for the best to leave the two alone. Pulling the privacy curtain around the two lovebirds they instructed Poppy not to let anyone in to disturb the two.

 

The following weeks Harry refused to go to Hogsmead. Ron and Hermione had questioning looks but Harry argued that he had homework to cover. He wasn't ready to tell Ron that he was married to his little sister. They spent time in the common room. Occasionally a younger Gryffindor would cross the room but apart from that they could snog undisturbed. 

One day Erik called both to him. 

“As you know we.” He pointed at him and Catherine. “Are your financial guardians.”

He told them about the uncover of an old account running on the Weasley name that was never claimed. Now the decision was, to either add it to Ginny's phoenix account or set up a discovery, to give it to the whole Weasley family. Catherine nodded. “I'll set up a discovery of a debt of the Lord of the Potter-Clan to the Weasleys. The papers are old enough to pull that stunt.”

While she disappeared for the set up Erik reached under his desk. “I also discovered this: You know that the Longbottoms are in an instable mental state. However, there might be a cure but for that, they will have to be transferred to America.” “How does this affect us? Ask Neville.” Harry said.

“Because the company that produces the cure is corrupt. The CEO works to gain money, not to help like it was stated in your parent's will.” “My parents?”

Erik pulled out a sheet and tapped on a name in the middle of it. “The company is your property. You can make the decision.”

 

On the morning after christmas eve it was time to open the presents. He got the same sweater and cakes from Mrs Weasley as every year, a reminder of the friendship to the family. 

Hermione had given him a book on Hippogriffs. Ginny's present was a small clock which would point out the direction she was. Erik had sent both of them the survival guide for beginning Cobra-Operatives. It was a special edition for wizards.

As he cleared the packages a long one appeared from under his bed. Ripping the paper open he stopped. Ron's jaw dropped. “WOW! That's the firebolt Mk.II!”

Harry searched the ground. “No card. Who would send me this?”

 

Erik sat down at the table. Catherine had just left for her shift as he returned from the night shift. He put his helmet down and yawned. Instantly his goblet was filled with a strong coffee. He downed it in three seconds and continued with three more. 

He scrolled over the newest Intel on Sirius Black. “Looks like he moved north again. A drone spotted him moving along a highway before it lost him again. He is going for a beeline towards Hogwarts.” Just as Dumbledore convinced Professor Trelawney to sit down, Erik stood up again.

“You were thirteen at the table! The first to stand up is to die!”

Erik shook his head. “I'll take my chances. Wouldn't be the first time.”

“But I foresaw it!” Erik turned around and continued to walk backwards. “I live with a Category 7. What do you expect?”

Trelawney was surprised. Dumbledore handed her a book which looked quite similar to Harry's edition of the survival guide.

 

The following weeks, students returned and picked up the routine. The friendship between Hermione and Ron was shattered after Scabbers disappeared and was apparently eaten by Crookshanks.

That gave Harry and Ginny less time together, as both had to keep their friends from killing each other. It didn't help that their friendship was already beaten down a notch by Hermione telling a teacher about the new firebolt. 

Said firebolt lied before Erik. He had contacted all sellers, and the one in diagon alley was sure that it was ordered in the name of Harry Potter, but the money was from a vault outside the Potter-clan.

A charm had made sure that the owls wouldn't give the package to anyone but the one who ordered it. Also, a check for fingerprints was useless. The broom was as clean as new, apart from Ron's and Harry's prints. A few unknown prints could be linked to the teachers who had touched it during the investigation. “Let's face the facts: There is no way Sirius Black cursed this broom. Although I'm interested why he would spend money on an unknown boy. Even if he's the son of his friend.”

“Black betrayed the Potters. No one knows about his intentions.” Snape sneered. 

Erik shook his head. “Doesn't add up. I mean the explosion was blamed to kill Pettigrew and the people around him. However, nothing was found, except for a finger. Doesn't help that it was a clean cut.”

“How would you know?” McGonagall asked. “Cops take notes, you know. In a patrol there is at least one who has a camera hidden to record. Even the cops themselves don't know who has it. 

Recordings are classified but still. Black was imprisoned without a trial and I heard he begged for the Veritaserum. No one who is guilty would beg for that.”

 

Erik walked up the tower to return the broom to Harry. The boy immediately ran out to train on it. The game against Ravenclaw was already next week, so he had to get used to the new broom quickly.

He was also getting used to hear Ginny in his mind. He and Ginny now had lessons with Erik and Catherine, the only other cross-species soul-bond.

 

It was the day of the match. Harry flew up with his team. His new link was great. While sight-sharing was irritating, her advises were really good.

~Cho is right behind you.~ Ginny said. A wave of jealousy swept through him. ~Follows me everywhere?~ ~Yes.~

Harry dropped into a dive. Cho, who thought that he saw the snitch, followed. Harry decelerated to let Cho catch up. 

~Bludger behind you. Go right!~ Harry broke out of the dive. He gained altitude and searched the pitch again.

He discovered it on the other side next to the goal posts. Racing towards the small golden ball,Cho blocked him suddenly. A barrel roll got him around her and he continued. A loud “Oh!” got his attention. Looking down he saw three dementors. Without thinking he summoned his patronus and sent the stag off. Cho had accelerated past him and reached for the snitch. Suddenly Harry reappeared above her and caught the snitch from right before her fingers in his canopy roll.

 

The celebration continued into the night. At one in the morning McGonagall appeared and sent them all to bed. “No detention or points taken.” She smiled. Without a remark, everyone left to get a little sleep before the course began.

 

“AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! NOOO!” Ron screamed.

Everyone was awake instantly. Harry could here the door to their dorm being closed as he looked over to Ron. Ron cowered in the far corner of his bed and stared at the ripped parts of his bed.

Erik looked around as the figure rushed past him. “Hey! Stop right there!” He went into pursuit and followed the figure outside. He fired a warning shot, but the man dropped to the ground. Erik jumped over the fence and saw a dog running away. No trace of the man.

Returning to the castle, he was called to the Gryffindor tower. 

“Indeed, I let a man enter. He had all the passwords of this week. Written on a small note.” Sir Cadogan said proudly. Erik facepalmed. He had the feeling that even Peeves would take this job more seriously.

“Professor!” Erik called. McGonagall turned around to face him. “A man just ran into the forbidden forest. I have reasons to believe that it was Black.”

“Yes. Apparently he attacked the third-years' dorm. We think he was after Potter and got the wrong bed.”

Erik shook his head. “No. If Black is a killer he would have simply silenced the victim before getting the other. Also why would he get the wrong bed? He got in there unnoticed, he wasn't in a rush.”

 

Investigations followed. They concluded that Black had to be an animagus. A black dog, to be precise. However, Professor Dumbledore took Erik's advise and ordered a capture at all costs.

Despite the events, the match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was on. 

It was the dirtiest match ever. Gryffindor managed to lead the game with 40 to zero. 

Montague crashed into Alicia and got a revenge hit from Fred. Both teams got a free shot but only Alicia scored. Harry flipped over to dodge two bludgers as Ginny warned him.

Dropping down he let the Slytherin beaters crash into each other above him. Applause rose as Katie scored. Fred and George flew in a protective circle. Bole and Derrick used this and smashed both bludgers at Wood. Hit at the head, the keeper fell from his broom and was barely caught by Angelina. 

“FOUL! TIME-OUT!”

The team landed. “We need a keeper.” Katie crashed down next to them, clutching her arm. “And a chaser. I'm out.” She said. Fred and George looked at each other. “Ginny is a good chaser. She trained in secret.” “Get her.” Harry said. The others listened to him like he was the captain filling in for Oliver. He thought about capable keepers. “Get Ron, too. He might not be the best, but better him than no one.”

 

Ron wasn't the best but he could do his job. After letting one in by Flint he got up. Wood shouted instructions into the microphone to help his fill-in. Ron was too static. He didn't move much to block the quaffle. He never caught it. One strong try was nearly out of his reach but he grazed it strong enough to let it bounce off the goal hoop. But the action got him off balance and he hang from his broom in a comical way.

“Great save by Weasley!” Lee commented. Now Weasley has the ball. Flint moves in to intercept, no he has to stop. Great aim by Weasley.”

~Stop staring at me and look for that snitch~ Harry shook his head. He didn't notice that he stared at her. He saw something golden flash on the ground and raced for it. Just meters away his broom suddenly slowed down. He looked around. Malfoy had caught up far enough to grab Harry's broom.

“FOUL!” Hooch shouted. Along the ranks everyone shouted their anger out. Ginny got a free shot. She threw at the right hoop The Slytherin keeper tried to catch it, but the force behind the ball threw him off the broom. The quaffle along with his hand passed the loop. The other houses laughed at the Slytherin hanging from the loop. ~That should teach them.~ Ginny grinned.

“100 to 30 for Gryffindor!” Lee shouted. Harry turned his attention back and gasped, as he saw Malfoy speeding towards the Slytherin goal posts. There, just above the pitch, was the snitch. Harry urged his broom to go faster as he felt two bludgers rush past him. Both hit Malfoy and let him drop onto the field. Harry grabbed the snitch but was too low to pull up. He let himself drop from the broom and landed on his back. 

Ginny hold her breath as Harry crashed. The team landed and ran towards him as the boy stretched out his hand. Enclosed between his fingers was the golden snitch.

To an outsider, it might seem like something exploded, as the Gryffindors celebrated their victory. Even the other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, celebrated Slytherin's fall.


	5. Truth

**The Truth**

 

Harry cowered into the corner. Sirius Black had finally gotten to him. Ron was put onto a bed with a broken leg. He and Hermione were cornered. Lupin had been their hope but it appeared like he worked with Black all the time. As the two men converged on the children a small fire ball appeared in front of Harry. Something appeared and thew the men back. At the same time Erik broke through the door at the other side. “Freeze!”

Harry looked up at Ginny. “How..?” Ron began, completely shaking. “Later.” Ginny said through her teeth as she watched Sirius and Lupin. Erik had both his pistols trained on the two men.

“We don't wish to harm any of the kids. We only want that rat.” Lupin said slowly.

Ron kept Scabbers closer to him. “No! He's just a rat, what do you want from him.”

“No, he's not. I can smell it.” Lupin said. Ron and Hermione just stared at him. Mouths moving but with no sound. Even Sirius froze. “You, you are the werewolf. That's why Erik told us about the categories.” Lupin nodded. “He thought that someone would notice. So he tried to tell you sub-consciously. He hoped that you would recognize the symptoms and still don't hate me.”

Erik bound Sirius with hand cuffs.

“Sirius Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights? ” Sirius nodded. Slowly realizing what he had done. In trying to get revenge for the death of his friends he became as ruthless as the man he despised. “Professor Lupin, please take care of Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.”

He turned to Harry and Ginny. “Miss Weasley, if you were so kind?” Ginny understood and touched both of them. In a flame they disappeared and reappeared in Hogwarts.

 

The news of the capture of Sirius Black made its round quickly. Fudge wanted to get Black back into Azkaban as fast as possible but Dumbledore used his position in the Wizengamot to call for a trial. Erik offered to speak for Black's defense as he was not familiar with the first mock-trial and worked on the case. It was strange that the one arresting the criminal would defend him but the Wizengamot allowed it.

Harry and Ginny went with him. No one has told them why but that a necessary revelation concerning them was about to take place.

Scabbers had disappeared again but Sirius' testimony should be enough. Additionally there was Erik's investigation and the psychological profile.

Amelia Bones was the main judge with numbers of others being the jury.

“We are here to debate on the case of Sirius Black. The prosecuter, Cornelius Fudge accuses Black of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. Additionally he is accused of being a death eater. The defense has Lieutenant Erik Winston. International Supernatural Law Enforcement. How do you plead, Mr Black?”

“I plead unguilty.”

“Gentlemen, your statements.”

Fudge began. “Black is guilty. The last trial sent him to Azkaban for a reason. And he is here again because he wanted to murder Harry James Potter.” He stopped. One of the shortest statements ever.

Erik took his time and rearranged the medals on his dress uniform.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen, dear Wizengamot. We are here to find out who was responsible for the death of Mr and Mrs Potter as well as to determine the guilt of Sirius Black.” He paused as he faced the crowd. “Minister Fudge told you about the last trial. Now I ask where are the protocols of said trial? There are none. Why? Because there was never a trial. Sirius Black begged to get Veritaserum. No one guilty would do that. He wanted to tell the truth but people shut him up. People who probably are on the pay-check of Voldemort's followers.” Gasps went through the ranks.

“I worked the past year on Mr Black's psychological profile. It doesn't match. During his time in Hogwarts he and James Potter were best mates. They were known troublemakers but never intentionally injured anybody. Sirius here was also the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Objection! I don't see what his past has to do with this case.” Fudge interrupted. “Objection rejected. Continue, Lieutenant.” Amelia said.

Erik nodded. “It was obvious that Mr Black would be the secret keeper for the Potters so the last jury assumed that. But as obvious as it is, wouldn't the Potters chose another one? Someone less obvious? Without the intention to repeat myself. Eventually Mr Black didn't act right, when he found out the truth about the traitor. After all Harry grew up without his parents nor his godfather because of that rat. Before any objection is stated, it is within my rights to call Mr Pettigrew a rat as his animagus form is one.”

Harry blinked. ~Sirius is my godfather~ ~Calm down. I'm sure everything will be explained.~

Erik sat down as the gamot began talking among themselves.

“Now the court gives you time to present your witnesses and evidence.”

Fudge presented the files concerning the explosion at the mall and the only remains of Peter Pettigrew. Erik dismantled the evidence to the lowest part and called Sirius as a witness. “Has anyone cared to check Mr Black's wand with the _Prior Incantatem_? Also you failed to read him his rights. Alone for that you should be convicted for intentionally ignoring the law for yo ur crusade.I'm calling Mr Black as a witness and with his consent I demand the application of Veritaserum.” Sirius testified that he wasn't the secret keeper and went to confront the real one, Peter. He explained all about the animagi and how he concluded that the rat was still alive.”

Erik continued with the psychological profile. “If Mr Black is really the cold-blooded murderer as you display him, why didn't he silence Mr. Weasley? And it couldn't be a mistake as he had all time he wanted. Also the next lead I had was Scabbers. The Weasley's rat. As you know Rats only have a life expectancy of roughly three years. However Scabbers was in Mr Ronald Weasley's possession since three years and further years before in the care of Mr Percival Weasley.”

The court decided that they had heard enough and went to the final statements.

Fudge was first again. “I don't see how the man argues. His interpretations of the events are pure lies and only based on hints. How would a muggle get these anyway? I plead guilty for Black and demand that he is executed right now!”

Erik took his time to adjust the badge on his uniform. “To answer minister Fudge's question first: I am a high ranking Law Enforcement Officer of the Task Force Cobra. As such I am occasionally lend to the international supernatural law enforcement. We are a mixed group of muggles, magicians, vampires and werewolves. We aim to co-exist in peace and uphold the law. Since a couple of decades we Cobra's fulfill this job and as you see there are no great wars. We are a multinational organization, working with Australia, Canada and Germany to spread peace across the globe. The ICW was wary of our existence but the connection to muggle government is an essential part to maintain secrecy. To make it more effective this joint task force has been established, also to give supernatural beings the possibility, to serve their country like muggles do.

As final statement I'd like to remind you that Mr Black took the Veritaserum voluntarily. He was eager to tell you about the truth of what happened. He made peace with himself that he might be charged because of the attack on Ronald Weasley but he will face it as long as the truth about the Potters' death will be unearthed. Therefore I plead not guilty.”

 

The court withdrew to vote. Erik sat down on the barricade between the courtroom and the benches. “Is he really my godfather?” Harry asked quietly. Erik nodded. “Your father practically black-mailed him into it. He was also the one who sent you the firebolt. I tracked the vault back to him. That would have been another argument if they had questioned his sanity but luckily I didn't need that.”

The court returned and stood up to pass its judgment.

“With a majority of 65% we deem Sirius Black...” It was completely silent. “Not guilty. He will get an adequate compensation for the years spent at Azkaban and hereby I extend the Wizengamot's apology for the false judgment made twelve years ago. We found him guilty in breaking into Hogwarts but in consideration of the years spent in Azkaban innocent we decided that he has already been punished enough.” Amelia Bones declared.

 

 

School came to an end. During the last week Snape slipped the information that Lupin was a werewolf. However Catherine made it possible that he went to a special course to learn to take control over his beast. Oliver Wood was in tears as McGonagall announced the Gryffindors as both the winners of the house and the quidditch cups. He told Harry that he recommended the seeker as the next Quidditch captain. Harry had to promise that he would get the cup in the next years. Ginny had to answer Ron's questions. It was hard not to loose her patience with her idiotic brother who wanted to know everything. A small undetected charm made his goblet drop and the pumpkin juice soaked his robes. Since then Ron left her alone as things seemed not to like him whenever he asked her. She thought about how to tell her family. Her parents knew about her heritage but how to tell them that she was practically married to Harry.

“Remus, the jet is waiting. It will take you to our mobile training facility.” Catherine explained. “Thank you.” Lupin shook her hand although his inner wolf was against the contact.

 

During the ride back Ron was really excited. He told them about the quidditch world cup and how his dad probably got tickets from the office. A small owl delivered a letter from Sirius.

 

_Dear Harry._

 

_I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry that I wasn't there for you the past twelve years. Extend my thanks to that Lieutenant-lad of yours. He really saved me back then. Also tell him thank you for the job offer. I have a lot to catch up and my home isn't as clean as it was before. I will help Remus getting used to his new job. Don't send me letters via owl as they probably won't find the ship. Send them over the Lieutenant._

_By the way, the firebolt was my present for you. Consider it twelve presents at once. Crookshanks brought the order to the post. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my vault._

_Also this owl is a present for your friend Ron. It is after all my fault that he hasn't got a pet anymore. I don't know how reliable he is, but I think he was eager to take the job._

_I will see you in two years._

 

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius._

 

Ron looked at the owl in his hands. To the others surprise he held it in front of Crookshanks. “What do you think? It's an owl?” Crookshanks meowed. “That's sufficient. I'll ke ep it.”

As the train entered King's Cross, Erik called the group together. “How about we go to my house for Ginny's revelation? It's the closest here and I think Petunia will want to know, too.”

Hermione looked at their parents who nodded. Also the Weasleys agreed. Luckily they had enough room in three cars to move the whole family. Arriving at Number 7 Privet Drive they were greeted by Bill and Charlie who had been informed by a patronus. Both had been in Diagon Alley as their next assignment took them back to England. With the help of Molly, Petunia fixed a small snack and drinks. They all sat down expectantly around the table in the living room. Catherine excused herself and disappeared into the shadows as she had to fetch her next mission from HQ.

 

“I should have told all of you long ago.” Ginny began. “You don't have to.” Molly said.

“But I think I have to. I...” she lost her voice for a second. “I'm a vampire” she dropped the bomb. “WHAT!” was shouted eight times as the younger Weasleys and the Evans' realized what she had said.

“The Weasley bloodline. The Vampire gene is there but it only develops in the females.” Arthur explained. “There haven't been any born Weasley girls since seven generations.”

“I'm a Category 3.” The older Weasleys were confused. “The Main Categories reach from 1 to 5 with 5 being the strongest. They slowly grow up in one category and usually reach the next category later. Most born vampires are CAT1 to 2. CAT3 are usually reached after maturity. Miss Weasley here is above the average as she is already a CAT3 with eleven.” Erik explained.

Ron shifted in his seat. “So you need...” “Blood?” Ginny giggled. “Didn't you pay attention in your classes? I can survive on normal food. Blood only gives me the edge. It's like being a vegetarian and add meat to it.”

“I don't believe you. How?” Harry wanted to explain but Ginny was faster. She disappeared in a fire ball. “Where did she go?” Fred asked. ~I'm at the Burrow.~

“She's at the Burrow.” Harry said.

Bill shook his head. “What? Directly into the Burrow? I set some of the wards there myself. She shouldn't be able to apparate in there.” “She didn't. She teleported. No wards can stop that as it is not real magic but elemental control.” Erik explained.

“How do you fit into this?” Molly demanded. She was now wary of the man. She knew he was a friend but she didn't really know him. “I have a friend, a CAT7. She controls the shadows and can do it, too. We are from Task Force Cobra. Our job is it to keep the world save. It includes training people with their abilities and make sure they don't abuse them too much.”

Ron snorted. “You don't really think I will believe this? Call her back. I know she is just hiding under the invisibility cloak.”

 

“Are you sure?” a light voice whispered into his ear. Ron fell from the char as he turned around in shock but behind him was nobody. “Wrong direction, Ronny.” He turned again only to stare at Fred and George who were speechless. Something tapped him on the shoulder. As he looked back he saw Ginny sitting on his chair. She didn't wear her Hogwarts robes anymore like she had before. She wore the green summer dress she had. The summer dress that was definitely at the Burrow. Ron even saw the spots where he dropped his tea once. She gave him a wide smile. He could see her teeth. Two caught his attention: Her upper canines were longer. “Wahh!” As another proof Ginny reached down and grabbed him by his shirt. Hoisting him up with only one hand she showed no visible effort as she set him down on his chair after she stood up.

“Believe me now?”

Charlie was the first to react. “I don't care what you are. I know that you are still my baby sister.”

Bill joined in. “We are family. Nothing is going to change that.”

Fred and George hugged her. “We have out own house vampire.”

Only Ron remained silent. Percy stuttered. “But...the laws!”

Erik threw a small booklet to him. “Last Law in the section of anti-vampire laws.”

Percy opened the last page and read out loud: “Any laws concerning vampires AFTER the foundation of Task Force Cobra do not apply to the female members of the Weasley Clan.”

They looked up, questions on their lips.

“Task Force Cobra was originally founded by two states, the UK and Germany, after the second world war to control the supernatural as experiments were conducted during the war.

Most were against it which led to the cross-species war in the UK. The Weasley Clan openly sided with the humans. Only the Potters were open-minded enough to accept them and offered to work along side them. These two houses represented the British when the Task Force was officially founded. America, Canada and Australia joined shortly afterward. The Weasleys spread into the world to unite every species to a peaceful community. The war was won and the ministry, back then a group still with moral standards, signed a law that would grant the Weasleys the title of ladyship and that they were excluded from any anti-monster law. After the Weasley bloodline disappeared seven generations ago the British separated from Task Force Cobra. Only the Potters maintained contact until 14 years ago.”

“So technically she...” Arthur began as he finally understood the bed-time stories his grandfather had told him. “Yes. She is technically the British chief of Task Force Cobra and thus partly as powerful as the minister, if she claims the title.”

The Weasleys were speechless. That remained the same way until they returned to the Burrow. Ron locked himself into his room. Ginny could understand him. He was never someone special. And now even she as his younger sister was more special than him. Bill was a curse-breaker, Charlie tamed dragons and Percy was on the fast lane to ministry official. Fred and George were masters of mischief and she was a vampire.


	6. The World Cup

**The World Cup**

 

The holidays passed. But this time Harry had every reason to enjoy them. Nearly everyday Ginny contacted him and later flamed over to his house. Harry had to admit that this mode of transportation was something great. According to Ginny she got better. Alone, she could do the distance between the Burrow and Privet Drive about four times before being exhausted. To facilitate the travel to the world cup, Catherine would help to get all the Weasleys to the camp.

Erik and Harry checked their trunks for the last time before Catherine let them disappear in her shadows.

Grabbing them by the shoulders they sank into the ground after bidding their goodbyes to Petunia and Dudley.

They reappeared at the Burrow. No one noticed them until Ginny jumped Harry. “Harry! I was about to get you!” Catherine went to the kitchen to help Molly while Erik got occupied by a question Arthur had about a muggle artifact he found.

“Go away, Ron. He's mine.” Ginny said before she disappeared a flame taking Harry with her.

Erik looked at the artifact. “No, Mr Weasley. The moving picture is a video.”

He explained the digital camera and the difference between the picture and the video.

“So there isn't a spell on this?” “No.” Erik laughed. “These are regular cameras. That, however, is charmed.” He pointed at the model airport with moving planes and people.

 

Ginny reappeared in her room. Hugging Harry closely, she kissed him again. “You've grown.” he commented. “I did. Side effect of being a CAT3.” Ginny laughed. She had noticed a while ago that she was about the same height as Harry.

They kissed again. This time her kisses went down to the throat. She licked a vein and Harry groaned. “Go ahead.” Her fangs dropped and she scratched the skin a little bit, causing Harry to shiver. She pressed him close to her before she sank her fangs into his neck. The warm blood filled her stomach. Just before Harry was about to faint she stopped. Licking the wound, her saliva helped to heal it. “Thanks. The most decent meal in weeks.”

 

The evening they all sat in the garden as the kitchen was too small for all of them. Ginny rolled her eyes as her mum set down a plate with vegetables and bacon in front of her. “Thanks mum.” Just as she began to eat a blood pack landed next to her. “Should have included your new diet by now.” Catherine said while she sucked on her own blood pack. “But you don't have to.” Mrs Weasley took the pack and was about to throw it away when it disappeared from her grasp. Ginny ripped it open and poured the red juice into her goblet. “But I want to. It's part of who I am now.”

“But, Ginny, darling.” “Don't _darling_ me. I already explained it to you, mum. I am a vampire. Vampires need blood. End of story.” Ginny felt bad as she  hid the other reason why she could do it.

Professor Dumbledore had explained to them that, while the goblins recognized her as an adult, the magical law didn't yet. As soon as they both were 14 and legally married the ministry would recognize them as adults thus the trace on them would be lifted.

 

The next day they had a decent breakfast and waited. When Catherine was finished absorbing the luggage, she stood on the field, waiting for the others.

“It takes some time getting used to but is more efficient than a portkey or apparition.” Erik explained before they sank into the ground. Just as they moved down they rose again. “It didn't work?” Ron asked which got him a head slap by Ginny. “OW!” he rubbed his head. “Look.” They were directly at the camp where the Weasley tents were. Erik separated from the group. “You go ahead. I have to join the staff meeting.”

Catherine kissed him before replacing his helmet and sending him off. “His unit is responsible for the security today. That's why he was gone during the holidays.” She explained “Because he is with the security? Wicked. Think he can turn a blind eye on our bets?” The twins said. “He is responsible for the VIP area while his men and women distribute across the stadium. They represent the International Law Enforcement. Aurors from England, Ireland and Bulgaria will assist them. And no. Bets are not of his concern.”

When they entered Erik stood there with an Auror to check. After the Weasleys entered Erik checked the list. Everyone was accounted for. “Lockdown.” A stryker tank rolled back and blocked the exit. Without control no one would get in nor out.

 

The game was as the Weasleys expected: Krum caught the snitch but Ireland still won. The night Erik was out on his patrol. A commotion by the ireland-camp got his attention. He listened in when the responsible soldier shouted: “All units! Code Red, Code Red! Attack on the irish camp and its not Bulgaria!”

As one the platoon moved to detain the attack. “Give the evacuation order!” Along the camps sirens howled as the warnings were given out. Mass panic rose. Everyone was running from the center of the fight. Erik saw the cause of the uproar. The attackers had taken the family Roberts, the camp overseer hostage and probably killed them. “Usage of lethal force approved!” he shouted into his comm. As he pushed through the mass he came across the older Weasleys. “Arthur!” “I know!”

The panic spread as the Rangers began the counter attack. Blue bolts flew across the camp while red stun spells were exchanged. “Rangers, retreat! Civilians take priority!” With the last refugees the soldiers pulled back into a single line and moved backwards. “Break contact!” Immediately the soldiers turned around and ran for the cover of the forest. As Erik hid behind a tree Ginny appeared next to him. “Harry is missing!” “How did you loose him in the first place?” Ron shouted.

“Ron, Hermione, gather the other Weasleys. Ginny, you're with me. Lead the way.”

“Lead?” “Use your bond. It should have a slight tuck into his direction. Use his senses. What can you determine?” She closed her eyes and reached out. After a short moment her eyes snapped open.

“That way!” Ginny ran. Erik let her run ahead, following her path. “Group Red, sortie! Spread out, ten meter distance.” Single attackers were still in that area but they downed them quickly. Ginny dropped to her knees as she found Harry. “Harry!” She searched for a pulse. She found one just as Harry woke up. “Ginny.” “Harry.” Both kissed. As they attempted to stand up Erik pushed them down. Stun spells hit above them. Ginny was ready to defend herself. “Cease fire! Friendly fire!”

Erik recognized Mr Crouch who had his wand directed at Harry and Ginny. “Who of you was it?” Who of you summoned the dark mark?” He shouted.

The soldier immediately aimed his rifle at the man. “I don't know what's up with you but you won't threaten the two teenagers under my protection.” The ministry wizards aimed at Erik now, too.

Erik switched to the open comm channel. “Rangers, visible targeting of hostile forces.”

Targeting lasers appeared and connected the wizards with the forest. Some were outside at the borders of the other camps and around them. “I suggest we all calm down.”

He heard something over his comm. “Bring her here.” Five minutes later a squad arrived. “We found her. Shocked in the bushes.”

“Winky?” Crouch said unbelieving. The wizards interrogated the elf. While they concluded that she had summoned the dark mark it stood against Harry's notice that it was a male voice.

The Weasleys gathered at their tent. Different from the other tents it was burnt on the outside but not on the inside. They looked at Ginny. “So what? I protect my things.”

While Erik joined his unit in securing the remaining camp Mr Weasley explained his family about the dark mark.

Returning they found a crying Mrs Weasley. While she hugged her family Hermione picked up the dropped newspaper . “No wonder she is crying. This article exaggerates about the events.”

“Rita Skeeter.” Bill and Charlie said with one look at the style.

 

_Ministry fails... Security by muggles more effective than Auror Forces... Culprits not caught alive..._

_Dark Wizards roaming the country... Shame..._

 

Erik looked at the picture. “And that's one of the reasons we wear full armor.”

On the picture they could see the aftermath where soldiers searched the whole place.

_One of the muggle soldiers commented how this was a routine job. Do we have to fear more attacks? Rumors of corpses being carried away from the forest left us to fear a deadly outcome of the battle._

_How come that muggle fight so effectively against dark wizards? See page 3_

_What is this mysterious army called Baselisk? See page 5_

 

“Is she really that bad?” Erik said unbelieving after he read the first article.

“You haven't seen the worse. She makes everything a headline story and a scandal if she can.”

“Well, lucky we have a good PR-Department. Mysterious army. In all the other countries we are known and feared. Even the muggles know us as special forces.”

 

Erik shared a room with Ron and Harry while Hermione slept in Ginny's room.

It was the last day before the beginning of the new term. They packed their things when Mrs Weasley entered. “Ron, your dress robe.” “Mum. That's Ginny's robe you gave me.”

After a little argument Erik leaned to Ron. “I can borrow you my tux. A little charm was placed on it to fit the carrier.” “Thanks but what about you?” “My army dress uniform serves the same purpose.” Downstairs, Mr Weasley talked to Mr Diggory on the Floo-network. “Muggles have heard the commotion and now these bolzman are investigating.” “Policemen, Mr Weasley.”

 

Catherine offered to take the kids to King's Cross. Again with shadow teleport they crossed the rose out of the platform 9 ¾.

During the ride they talked about the school. “How come no muggle runs across Hogwarts?” Ron asked. Hermione began her theory of charms until Erik stopped her. “It's much simpler. Officially the area is under military lock down as it is a SAS-training facility. Order of the prime-minister who works closely with the ministry of magic. The queen has her royal guards trained in such areas so no muggle questions it. That's also why you can't find it on satellite pictures. Military areas are never shown on it.

Draco came and Ron exploded at the provocation. It had taken Erik's reminder of his presence to break up the tension. “Good thing Ginny was asleep. She would have killed him.” Harry said as he looked at her. ~I heard him but I chose to burn his robe instead. He might notice by now.~

A shy cry in the distance made Harry chuckle. “Anything we missed?” Hermione asked. “Ginny set Malfoy's robes on fire.”

The sorting and the following feast was nothing too serious apart from Hermione realizing that house elves fixed the meal and she refused to eat right away. Dumbledore explained how the quidditch cup wouldn't take place this year as they would hold the Triwizard Tournament.

The schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive just before Halloween.

 

School in the meantime. Harry was bored. Care of magical creatures with the Slytherins and Divination with Trelawney. Just as he thought that it couldn't get worse he and Ron crossed Malfoy.

“Hey, Weasley! Your dad is in the papers! They couldn't even get his name right like he is a loser!” Malfoy seemed to enjoy provoking Ron as he insulted his mother. “What about yours? Does she always look like she has dung under her nose or just since you were born?”

“Do...Don't insult my mother, Potter!” “Then shut your trap!” Harry retorted and turned away.

A muffled crash got their attention as they turned around. Erik stood behind them. With one hand he held Draco's wand arm risen into the air while he pressed his pistol into his neck. “No, you don't.”

Crabbe and Goyle wanted to help their leader but both of them were knocked over by two other soldiers. “Ten points from Slytherin, for each of you. No dueling in the corridors and especially no aiming at someone's back.”

“What are you doing?” McGonagall asked as she arrived to see what the commotion was. “He attacked me for no reason!” Malfoy tried to blame the soldier. Erik closed the hand cuffs. “This one tried to attack Mr Potter and Mr Weasley over there while they had their back at him, AFTER he insulted the Weasley family. I wouldn't have hold it against either of them if they had defended their honor. However, when they turned away he pulled his wand on them. Whatever he planned, it was against the rules.” He turned around. “Take them away, girls. Make sure Professor Snape gives them detention.” The students could barely contain their laugh as they spotted the wet spot where Malfoy stood before.

 

It was the 30th of October. The students marching towards the great hall stopped to see the arrivals. Beauxbatons arrived first. Nearly nobody saw the carriage until it got close enough. It was gigantic, as were the three lines of flying horses that pulled it.

Hagrid corrected their approach with what seemed like rackets. He jumped out of the way just as the wheels crashed down onto the place he was in a second ago. Durmstrang's arrival was more subtle. A small boat with a mast sailed down the lake with only one occupant. Suddenly it lifted high into the air and revealed a full galleon underneath it. Now they had Air and Water. Only Land was missing.

“Look!” Colin Creevy shouted. A group of vehicles, all with red and blue flashing lights approached the castle from the far grounds. Before the students could watch the Professors hushed them to the great hall.

 

Just after they sat down and Dumbledore explained the rules again, the french students entered.

The girls moved through the main corridor and made charming moves every few steps and let birds fly from their sleeves, putting nearly all male students into a trance before they stood on the right side of the hall.

Harry saw Ginny and Hermione roll their eyes. He noted that different from normal Erik stood besides Dumbledore in full armor.

Next was Durmstrang. They entered with a more aggressive performance including sticks and fire.

“Now that the schools are there, I present you the neutral party to oversee the Tournament. Known through their spectacular performance during the finals of the quidditch world cup and feared for their efficiency: The 13th Platoon of the Task Force Cobra.

Erik stepped forwards. “Rangers!” The marching sound of armored boots against stone floor filled the air.

As they entered they spoke as one: “We are Legion for we are many. We do not forget. We do not forgive. Sua Sponte! Rangers lead the way. Hoorah!” The platoon split up and filled the space between the tables. They wore all the same armor as Erik did with the urban camo. Some had additional gear on their helmets or their shoulders. Antennas, Binoculars or simple blast shields. Some had different helmet-designs others had a kilt-like piece of leather attached to their belts.. [Feel free to imagine all kinds of Clone trooper armor] Everyone was lightly armed with a pistol. They all snapped at attention and saluted. “SIR!” Erik nodded. “At ease.” The soldiers relaxed and left the stiff attention pose.

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Dumbledore said. “As now everyone is present we will ignite the goblet of fire. It chooses the champions of each school. Remember that only those of age can participate. Those who aren't will not be accepted.” Erik chose the guards. “Doctors, you're on guard duty. Use your scanners to stop those not of age. Don't want them to suffer from the repercussions. Organize the shifts on your own.”

Four soldiers left their group and stood by the goblet. They had in common that on their armor was a coat of arms with a heart and a cross in it. They stood with one's legs apart and hands clasped behind their backs. The headmasters of the schools and Mr Crouch joined their wands over the goblet. Blue, Red and Yellow Sparks joined together and rained down. A white fire woke from the goblet which shrank down to a blue one residing on the edge of the goblet.

 

Within the next 24 hours everyone considered of age which was 17 entered their names. Fred and George tried their aging potion. However, thanks to Ginny Erik knew about it and had warned the goblet guards, who caught the two early enough. The younger Veela tried their charms on them but each soldier was happily married or at least loyal to their partner so they were unaffected. Some of the Durmstrangs tried it with brute force, only to learn how the armor hurt them more than it hurt the carrier.


	7. Champions

**The Champions**

 

The next day everyone gathered in the great hall to watch the choosing of the champions. Unofficially Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum were the favorites of their schools. The French with their close sisterhood were indifferent as long their champion won.

The goblet began with a spectacular fire in red. “The Durmstrang champion is...” Dumbledore waited until a little piece of parchment flew out. “Viktor Krum!” Said man stood up and marched directly towards the small chamber. With a yellow fire a second one flew out. “Fleur Delacour!”

The blue fire lit and Dumbledore caught the smoking parchment. “Cedric Diggory!”

The blue fire made a larger show, forming hearts with its smoke before two pieces of parchment, linked by a golden band flew out. Dumbledore caught it and was surprised of the names. He looked over to his fellow school masters. Karkaroff was shaking while Madame Maxime was surprised. “Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.” He nearly whispered. Silence. “Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!” Dumbledore said louder. An uproar filled the hall. The students couldn't believe that two were chosen. Both not of age and both not Cedric Diggory. The foreign students protested against the unfairness of Hogwarts having three champions. A loud thunder shut the students up.

Ron looked betrayed. Harry just looked at the floor as he and Ginny left the table for the chamber for the champions. As soon as they passed the goblet a golden band flew out of it and connected their wrists tightly.

As they entered the chamber the three occupants were surprised. “Harry?” Cedric asked.

“Whatz up? Should we come back?” Fleur asked.

“No, they are the fourth champions for Hogwarts.” Erik explained as he closed the door and stood guard. Soon a knock was heard and he opened the door. After the head teachers entered he closed it again and had two guarding it from the other side.

“I demand the truth! What is this?” Karkaroff shouted. Dumbledore looked at him. “I don't know. The goblet was supposed to choose three champions, one for each school. I have an explanation though for why their parchments were bound together. Soul-bonds.”

“Soul-bounds?” Fleur asked. Harry and Ginny suddenly felt something caressing their bond and looked over at Fleur who opened her eyes again. “Mon dieu, 'e is right. I can feel zer bond. It iz veri strong.”

“There is no such thing. Do you really believe me to fall for that bed time story?” Karkaroff scoffed. “I assure you, it's not a story. Those bonds exist.” Erik answered.

“I demand a new choosing! This is unfair for the other schools!” Maxime rolled with her eyes. “You know az well az me zat the goblet haz eztinguished. It will light again with the beginning of the nezt gamez. Dumbly-dorr didn't have a hand in thiz.”

 

“Now this is funny.” They turned around to see Erik examining the piece of parchment which held Ginny's name. “The piece containing Ms Weasley's name is a stuck-together piece of other parchments.” He showed them the piece. They could see that each letter was in a different writing. “Unless someone made this I would say it was the goblet's work.”

“Are you sure that your men didn't fail?” Karkaroff asked. “Please, we can go over the recordings of the past 24 hours if you want.” Erik retorted. “My platoon is a mixed group. Each of them has connections somewhere. Falcon for example, his wife was in Beauxbatons. Doc has a brother in Durmstrang. Our whole unit was set up from the start to become a multinational group like this.”

Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch arrived and briefed the champions on the idea of the first task. “We will test your bravery and creativeness.”

After they left Dumbledore invited the other teachers for a drink. However, Madame Maxime escorted Fleur out while Karkaroff ordered Victor back to their temporary dorms.

As Harry and Ginny entered the common room they were celebrated by their friends. “Show them what a Gryffindor is like!” Harry looked for Ron and Hermione. “You could have told me how you did it!” Ron steamed before he rushed past Harry and into the dorms. George and Fred lied their arms around his shoulder. “Don't mind him. He just realized that you and his sister got into a tournament he wanted to get in and couldn't. If you need some pranks, ask us. We have enough for testing that might blow up!”

Ginny giggled. “I'll remember that.” ~Lucky our own room is ready tonight. I wouldn't have the patience to listen to all of them.~ She pulled Harry out of the mob and they climbed the stairs up to the top where Erik waited for them. “Password is Sua Sponte. You have your own bedroom and your own bath. The house elves already brought your stuff up. I took the freedom to leave you some books and equipment. Use them wisely.”

As Harry and Ginny entered their room a loud roar was heard below them. “I guess someone told Ron that I won't be in his dorm from now on.” The room was like an apartment. Although it was on the top of the tower the magical expansion made it as big as the common room. On the nightstand was a set of books. Harry picked them up and noticed that all were hand-written. One was a manual on basic martial arts. One was a diary of Erik and Catherine where they wrote down their experience with the soul-bond.

Curiously, he opened it on the first page.

_Dear Harry, dear Ginny. When we found out about your soul-bond we decided to comply everything we know on it. It might not cover everything as you are both wizard and witch while we are non-magic beings. We hope that these notes will help you to use the advantages of the bond and deal with the disadvantages. This booklet updates itself magically. If we find out something new we will write it in our copy and it will appear in yours._

 

_Erik and Catherine._

 

~At least we are not alone with this _condition_ ~ Harry thought.

~Look!~ Ginny showed him a wand holster. It designed to fit on his arm. A note from Bill marked it as a charmed one which was protected against disarming charms and the wand could only be taken out by the owner in this case Harry. A small cord was attached to the wand so in case he used it a disarming spell wouldn't automatically mean losing the wand.

~Didn't you get such a holster?~ he asked his mate.

~No, Catherine showed me how to use my affinity to make things appear and disappear. I don't even have to use a school bag anymore. I only have one so I don't have to reveal my powers. Also, it still takes too much out of me to use it as frequently as she does.~

The next was package contained two sets of robes. It was from the overseer Frostbite.

 

_Dear Lord Potter, dear Lady Weasley._

 

_As you have claimed your titles of lordship and ladyship it would only be appropriate for you to wear the proper clothes. These lord robes will grow with you and protect you against weak charms. The back is covered with the coat of arms of your respective clans/houses as is the left breast pocket._

 

_May your vaults be always filled with gold._

_Overseer Frostbite_

 

They looked at the robes before Ginny let them disappear in her fire. ~No need to wear them now. Ron is already jealous. I don't have a death wish and I don't want him to chase me with stakes.~ ~Figures. That won't work~ ~You know Ron.~

They sat on the bed and read the noted together.

 

_Power – I can't say much because as a normal human there is no supernatural power for me to increase. However Catherine shows symptoms that she can temporarily change into a CAT8 if I am in grave danger and unable to defend myself._

 

_Senses – Erik is a sniper however since we properly bonded (and with properly I mean the final step of a relationship), he shares my senses and often uses them to calculate the aim. It is irritating, at least to me to use a weaker set of senses but it's a way to communicate apart from the telepathic connection._

 

_Telepathy – I mostly work with an open comm, means that I listen to the chatter. It is similar with the telepathy. Sometimes Cath shares something. I notice it like the radio chatter but if I don't have an earpiece it comes unexpected and is irritating. She with her already sharp ears is used to hear the chatter of the whole block and also her brain has the processing speed (See survival manual on main categories) for that._

 

_Teleportation – As known, CATs with an elemental affinity can teleport. The usual restriction that one had to have been to a place to teleport doesn't apply. As long as the soul-mate has been there the CAT can teleport. Example. I was on a mission and got trapped in a chamber with poison gas. Catherine, despite having never been to that place was able to teleport to me without me sharing my exact location. It is a connection by heart. Love guides you. I can't do it but you, Harry might be able to do it with apparition (when you learn it.) I don't know how wards will affect you._

 

_Defense against Rape – No one, absolutely no one but the soul-mate is allowed into the private areas. This mostly concerns Ginny so don't fear of being raped. If someone enters you without your consent any magic placed on you by that person is rendered useless. It happened to me when I was put under strong drugs. As a CAT7 they only dulled me for a minute instead of days. To summarize what happened afterwards: The rapist doesn't have the necessary item to rape anymore. If you know what I mean._

 

_Defense against mind tricks – Being connected has vast advantages. One of those is the automatic protection of one's mind. No one, regardless how skilled they are are able to get through these shields. However, this only applies to one's memories. They can still take control as the imperius, Imperio, whatever, does but it will be easier to fight it off._

 

_Emancipation – Soul-mates benefit from the full rights of their mate. While I am considered a weak human by vampire standards, I have the full rights as Catherine due to my connection. This seems to be the case with every bond. This does not work with earned rights like my officer ranks. Also the emancipation is separated in two stages: The magical and the social. By goblin laws you are adults by now, but by society laws you will be with 14, the legal age for arranged marriages._

 

_Emotions – Due to the constant connection you feel the other's emotions. This happens regardless of blocking. It can lead to contradictions like acceptance on my side, but indifference on his. Also with closer, more intimate relations the enhancement can lead to “pleasurable” moments. I don't really have to deepen that. I think you can do the math._

 

_Contraception – Is not necessary. The bond somehow recognizes if the time is right for a baby. Also if one of the mates doesn't want a baby, one will not be conceived. Bond-thing._

 

_Physical changes – Each mate will be changed to match to their partner. How it happens and what is considered a perfect match is unclear. While for you two, Harry and Ginny, it seems like being the same height, for us it is different. I am still taller than Erik. Maybe it's to fit our fighting style._

 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Each had read from the other end of the book but both knew what the other had read. ~Did we just?~ Harry began. ~Yes, we shared our memory.~ Ginny concluded. ~Takes advantage in learning. I could share my experience on the spells to you.~ Harry had already an idea forming in his head.

 

The next morning during breakfast Harry and Ginny were mostly alone. The Hufflepuffs weren't too keen as they thought it was one of Harry's attention-seeking tricks but Cedric backed him up so they left him alone mostly. The Slytherins joined in although Ginny suspected that the sole reason was that it was an anti-Harry campaign. A large part of the Gryffindors was undecided. Ron led a small group of haters while Fred and George had fun in teasing Harry and their sister. The Ravenclaws were indifferent although some tended to Cedric. That group was led by Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang. Since her failed attempt during the last year to capture Harry's attention she had looked somewhere else.

The weather got colder. The first sign was that the soldiers began to wear long winter cloaks in their armor color which went up to their helmets and closed around their necks.

 

The Hogwarts champions had no lessons so they could prepare for the tasks.

Harry was taken out of potions lessons to go to the interview. On the first look he hated the reporter. Bagman introduced her as Rita Skeeter, the same woman who reported about the world cup.

Erik and his soldiers patrolled the corridors especially around the area of the officials. Turning around a corner he saw Harry and Ginny being urged by the journalist Skeeter into a broom closet. He rose an eyebrow. He had spoken to the Ranger who had been pressured into making a statement. According to him, Rita was the kind who ripped the words out and rearranged them to make a sensation out of anything. After reading the article, his man had been sure that half of it was invented and his statements were incomplete, changing the meaning behind it.

Erik marched towards the closet and waited for a short time before he knocked. “Skeeter, move to the official area before someone might think about you as a pedophile. The camera records can have a completely different meaning if the sound is missing.” He tapped against the microbinocular.

Harry and Ginny looked confused as Erik led them back into the room for the photos. Ginny immediately looked over at her husband. ~If she tries that again, I will kill her!~ she growled in his mind. ~It's not worth it. Don't give her what she wants~ ~Fine, prat.~ ~Love you, too.~ Harry retorted as they had to pose for a group photo. Rita insisted on getting Erik onto the photo, too. She even wanted him to take his helmet down but Erik refused. Harry wished he could have one, too. A faceless person among others. Not distinguishable by outsiders. ~Why don't you ask him? Maybe he can get us some armor. Even Catherine has a set although she doesn't use it often.~ ~After the task.~

After the press finally left Erik escorted the two back to the Gryffindor tower.

As they entered, they invited Erik in. The soldier took the chance and crashed on the couch in the common room. He placed his helmet down and ruffled his hair. “So, are you well prepared for the first task?” Fred asked them.

They shook their heads. “If I were you I wouldn't spent so much time looking out of the window at night. Nothing exciting, but the forbidden forest.” Erik said as he stood up again. He picked up his winter cloak. “Get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow.”

Going up to their apartment they looked at their bound wrists. “How are we supposed to change with this?” Harry asked as he examined the golden band. Ginny didn't answer but closed her eyes to focus. A warm feeling overcame Harry. He looked down and found himself in his pyjamas. “How did you?” “The same way I can absorb and release things.” Ginny laughed as she pulled him to her into the bed. When night fell they stood up and went to the only window facing the forbidden forest.

~Are you sure he wanted us to look out here?” Ginny asked. ~I'm sure. He taught me and Dudley a few tricks on hidden messages during the holidays. I'll share the memory.~ Harry explained.

They looked out when Ginny suddenly saw a flash. ~Did you see that flash?~ Harry shook his head. Ginny groaned and shared the memory. ~How come you can see it but I don't?~ ~Maybe infrared? Catherine told me that she can actually see a wider spectrum than humans can.~

Ginny looked down focusing on Erik he seemed to look right at her. She gave a thumbs up. Pretty stupid, she thought, but Erik lifted his thumb, too and moved his hand like he wanted them to follow him. They observed him as he walked along the forest and then disappeared into it. Ginny let the warmth in her take over and flamed. Harry was pulled along as they landed on the edge of the forbidden forest. They took it to the trees and kept following. Erik's armor made him nearly invisible in the darkness. Then he stopped. “Are you sure to take her along, Hagrid?”

The gamekeeper stood with Madame Maxime at the edge of a clearing. “Hmpf. Karkaloff tak's his pupil here, too. Why shoudent Ei at least invite someone?” “Never mind. Have fun.” Erik left again to set up the shields around the spectator stands.

~Look, there's Charlie!~ Ginny pointed at a man. In the light provided by the fire Harry barely recognized him. ~Maybe that's what he meant with his job here.~ Charlie and his group went to one of the boxes and pulled it open. A roar filled the air followed by a fire. ~Dragons!~ ~I think we've seen enough.~ The two teleported back into their room.

The first task was in four days. They thought about how to get past the dragon without revealing to much. The first idea to have Ginny use her fire ability was rubbish. ~Why not a sign telling them that I'm a vampire?~ Walking across the lawn they crashed into Cedric. “Oh, hi Cedric.” Harry greeted. Different to the other Hufflepuffs, Cedric shook his hand. “Excited about the first task?”

“Actually, no.” While Ginny made sure nobody was around them, Harry whispered: “The first task are dragons. The others know, so I thought it would be only fair to tell you, too.”

Cedric's eyes widened. “Good. Thank you. I have to think on that. By the way, did you really want to get into the tournament?” Harry showed him his bound wrist. “Do I look that way? I'm bound to her. We can't separate from each other.” Cedric drew a face. “Awkward arrangement.”

“More than awkward. Dumbledore allowed us to use the prefect's facilities to avoid embarrassment.”

~ It's actually not that bad. We have our own bath anyway.~

Keeping going they ran into Ron's group. They all wore the insulting Potter-stinks-badges.

“Get your filthy hands off my sister!” he shouted. Ginny looked bored as she lifted her bound arm. “You are free to try.” But whatever solution Ron thought off, it didn't work. His slicing charms got reflected and gave him a new hair cut. He tried with his scalpel which lost its blade against the golden band. At some point the group thinned out as they still had lessons to attend to.

 


	8. Love

** Love **

 

The first task was held at the pitch. Soldiers had positioned themselves along the benches and shield generators were st up to protect the spectators. 

In the tent Erik guarded the way into the pitch while Bagman let the champions take a miniature of their opponent out of the bag he had. Cedric pulled a Swedish Short-Snout with the number one. He would be the first. Krum would have a Chinese fireball as the third and Fleur a Common Welsh Green after Cedric. Ginny and Harry would go last against the Hungarian Horntail.

While other champions went to deal with their dragons Harry and Ginny sat down to talk about the Weigning of the wands. 

 

_ Flashback _

 

Ollivander picked up the wands to examine them. Going through the three champions he faced Harry. “Ah, I remember. A special wand. Holly and phoenix feather core, right?”

Ollivander took the wand but dropped it onto the table again. “My god, is that? Yes, it is.” He muttered to himself. “Vampire blood. One of the strongest I've ever seen.”

He checked it and handed it back to Harry before looking at Ginny's wand. “Ah, guaiacum, sturdy and reliable. Core was an experiment of mine: Hippogriff feather. A very good wand when it comes to charms and hexes. This one, too. Vampire blood. Admitted after the production. Interesting. Indeed, interesting.”

He turned to Bagman and nodded. “Now that everything is done, please return to your dorms. The first task will begin soon.”

 

 

_ Flashback end. _

 

They looked up when they were called. The pitch had been transformed. Rocks covered everything and in the middle resided the dragon. Harry pulled Ginny down behind a rock as fire was spat in their direction. “Normally I would say we split up and take it by surprise.” Harry said. Ginny just lifted her right arm, pulling his left arm with it in the process. “If it wasn't for that binding.” Harry added. Awkward situations had occurred since they were tied to each other.

 

_ Flashback _

 

“Ginny, do you really have to do that?” Harry complained as Ginny applied some make-up. “Of course, I'm a girl.” 

Harry sighed. Bathroom visits were the worst as they were not private and had to share a stall. It didn't help that the mental connection let the other feel the embarrassment, thus enhancing the own which made it even worse.

Showering and cleaning was luckily in their own bath away from the others. Although neither of them really minded they both swore not to tell the other Weasleys about it.

Harry groaned. Ginny really knew how to tempt him. Sometimes he couldn't believe that she was just thirteen years old.

~Hey, I heard that, prat!~

Harry just hugged her and pulled her into a kiss. Both were oblivious of the fact that they were naked because of the emotional overload of the snogging.

 

_ Flashback end _

 

“It looks like we have to get that golden egg.” Ginny said after a quick glace over the rock.

Hushing from cover to cover the tried to get closer. Harry used Aguamenti to counter the spit fire. Steam clouded the area and made them invisible to the crowed.

Suddenly Ginny placed her wand into her pocket. Slowly she stepped out of her cover and faced the dragon. The pitch was complete silent. The dragon's eyes closed to slits as it observed Ginny. She stepped forward, slowly extending her arm. The horntail growled but backed away. Slowly they/he (?) got closer. Harry lunged forward and grabbed the golden egg. But he forgot the bond. He pulled Ginny down with him. Whatever she did to the dragon broke and it tried to protect its eggs again. Jumping forward it trapped them between its legs. With a swing of its wings the steam was cleared away. It breathed in and released fire. In a split reaction Ginny hold her arms up to divert the fire. And surprisingly it did. She grabbed Harry and flamed out of the danger zone.

The pitch exploded in applause as the spectators saw the two appearing in a fire outside the nest.

Ginny looked down at her palms. They were completely fine. However she felt blood against her. Harry held his shoulder where a rock fragment had penetrated it. “HARRY!” Ginny screamed as he collapsed. Hoisting him up she ran flamed (?) towards the hospital tent, not caring who might ask questions later. 

Madame Pomfrey immediately began to clean the wound. Two medics helped her. With their monitoring Pomfrey didn't have to interrupt the treatment for diagnostic charms. 

“Will he be okay?” Ginny asked impatiently. She hopped from one foot onto the other to keep herself from throwing her arms around him. “He will.” One of the soldier said. He dropped a clear liquid into Harry's mouth. Nothing happened at first but then Harry woke with a start.

“Yuck! What was that?” He asked. The soldiers looked at each other. “Believe us. It's better you don't know.” They said. Ginny launched herself at him, knocking both off the be floor. “Miss Weasley!” Madame Pomfrey shouted but the two soldiers escorted her out and closed the curtain.

“We've seen that enough with our Lieutenant. Better not to disturb them now.” One explained. The other relayed it to Erik who again told the judges that the two were fine but were a little occupied with a private matter. Dumbledore nodded understandingly and they proceeded in giving the points.

Just as they revealed Harry's and Ginny's score the two emerged from the tent. Deafening applause greeted them. They were given the full score for completing the task fast but were deducted points for Harry's injury. They were now second after Cedric. 

 

The celebration went on in the common room. One asked Harry to open the egg. The screech that came out caused them all to cover their ears until someone closed the egg again. 

“Maybe the next task will be loud?” George joked. “Or you maybe go against a Banshee.” Seamus said. They still had the memory of the DADA lesson last year.

“Maybe the Cruciatus curse?” Neville asked slowly, remembering what had happened to his parents. His grandma had sent him a letter that an anonymous donation had been made that enabled St Mungo to get help from the states. 

“Not likely. That sounded like Percy singing. Maybe you have to attack him while he is showering?” Fred joked.

Ginny rubbed her ear. “For a second I thought I had heard somebody but that might only be my imagination.”

 

But first they had the Yule Ball to attend to. Erik had allowed the couples on his platoon to go there under the condition that they were armed and ready to respond to any kind of emergency. The others would stand guard in full armor.

Harry sat in his dorm nervously. He looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Actually his wife but he refused to call her that until they had the official wedding on her birthday next year.

He nudged her so she would wake. ~Mrs. Potter, it's time to wake up.~ Ginny blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at him. ~What do you want, Mr Potter? You should have a good reason why you disturb me in my dream.~ ~Do I want to know what happened in there?~ ~No!~ Ginny blushed.

“We are bound to each other anyway but it is custom to ask: Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Ginny lifted her left wrist and examined the golden band. “I don't really have a choice, do I? But I will if it's a date.”

Harry hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips. “It is one.”

They rolled over the bed and fell down onto the floor. Entangled into each other they laughed.

“So eager to consummate our relationship?”

 

Ron paced in the dorm. Since last week he had the place to pace as Harry had left the dorm for the couple apartment with Ginny. Despite how dangerous the task was, he was still angry with his best friend. First, Harry snogged his baby sister and now they were sharing a room. Second, he got into the tournament. Ron threw a book to the floor. He was just an average Weasley. Even his sister was more famous than him. He hated to be the last. But he was sure, he would get his revenge soon.

Hermione sat in the library. She had been reading on some books about love potions when she had crossed one of the medics, Kelly was her name. 

After a short talk Kelly told her that she was a squib. She knew what Hermione was going through. Her husband has been as thick as Ron was until she had shown him what she was capable of. 

“He's a wizard. One of those highty-mighty purebloods.”

They exchanged stories as someone cleared his throat behind them. Hermione looked around and was surprised to see Viktor. She was surprised to see him. He looked more like someone who thought with his muscles than his brain. 

“Do you vant to go with me to the Yule Ball?” Krum asked. Hermione was surprised at the question. Either it was serious or Krum knew she was one of Harry's best friends. “Yes, I would like to.” She answered before picking up her book. “I'll see you then.” Viktor left again, a visible smirk on his lips.

 

The day of the Yule Ball came. As it was tradition, the champions opened the ball with their first dance. Ron was already when he came across Krum.

“Waiting for your date?” “Indeed, I am.” The seeker replied. 

Ron had been so occupied of thinking of how to separate Harry and Ginny, that he completely forgot about the Ball. When he asked Hermione this morning she had told him that she already had been asked and had accepted the invitation. 

In his desperate attempt to get a date he had even asked Fleur Delacour. The champion had been surprised but accepted to go with him after he told her that she wasn't his first choice. Apparently Fleur didn't want someone who was going with her because of her good looks. Additionally after she found out that Ron was Harry's best friend she was happy that she chose to accept him. 

When Harry and Ginny came down the stairs everyone stopped for a second. Harry wore a black dress robe with a reddish brown bowtie. Ginny wore a light green dress with golden and red highlights. At the sight of his sister his jaw simply fell and he attempted to speak, perfectly imitating a fish.

Cedric and Cho led the procession into the transformed great hall. They were closely followed by Fleur and Ron. Krum and Hermione entered, however, their beautiful appearance was overshadowed by the spectacular glowing band tying Harry and Ginny to each other. 

After them the other couples filed into the hall. Several soldiers in their dress uniforms joined the students and their parents. The female's uniform actually resembled a ball attire or evening dress. The orchestra began with a slow waltz. ~May I? Mrs Potter?~

Harry led Ginny into the middle of the hall where they slowly began to dance. ~You trained.~

~Had to with Dudley. He has set eyes on a girl in our neighbourhood and planned to invite her to the Ball at his school.~

~Who is it?~ ~Luna Lovegood~ ~THE Luna who lives next door to me?~ ~Yep. They met on a trip. Two crazies one thought. He even threatened Aunt Petunia to ride his bike to Lune if she wouldn't drive him.~

They changed their pace as slow music came. Ginny placed her free hand around his neck and pulled him close. Their noses touched as they began to swing back and forth. 

Ron was in a slow but distant dance with Fleur when he saw his sister. She was close to Harry and slowly they leaned into each other. “HEY! THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU'RE KISSING!”

Harry and Ginny shot apart as Ron screamed. Everyone now stared at the group. Ron glared at Harry and Ginny. Fleur slowly retreated into the lines of spectators where she stopped right next to Hermione. “Iz 'e alwayz zo loud?” “Only when it comes to his family. He has the emotional depth of a rock.” Hermione explained. The Granger girl watched as Ron made his way over to the couple. The next second he was lying below Ginny's foot. “Who I date or kiss is not for you to decide, Ronald Weasley.” Ginny growled in a tone that rivaled her mothers. Ron skipped back a little as he got threatened. Harry didn't comment it as he knew that it was better not to face the wrath of a red-head's temperament as his dad had told him. As if to prove her statement she grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him close to kiss him.

Silence. _Clap, Clap, Clap._

Erik was the first one to begin. The soldiers of his platoon followed suit and soon everyone was clapping.

“Finally.” George and Fred clapped. Ginny rolled her eyes as she heard them and released Harry from the kiss so they could breathe.

Madame Pomfrey escorted Ron up to the hospital wing. Ginny had broken his rib cage when she threw him down and stepped on him. Fred and George had taken Harry to the side, pulling Ginny with them to tell him the usual “protective brothers” talk.

“Even if you make her upset she won't have time to kill you because we will do it faster.” Fred said.

“And humiliate you in front of the world.” George finished the threat. Harry gulped. Angelina and Alicia were shaking with laughter behind them. 

The atmosphere returned to what it was before. Erik turned Catherine around and dipped her shortly before pulling her back up. “Enjoying the date?” ~You know that we are far past dating.~ Catherine whispered. “Yes, I do.” She said out loud. They turned more rounds when suddenly something yellow flashed in the corner of Erik's glasses. With a short blink he opened the incoming message: SURPRISE IS READY

 

Erik nodded. It was a nearly invisible gesture but the guards at the doors understood as they pulled it open.

A single man stood there. The sound of the bagpipe playing “Scotland the Brave” drew the audience's attention.

After a short solo drums joined the bagpipe as the soldiers marched into the hall. Their armor was pitch black and on top of their helmets was the traditional bearskin. They wore the tartan skirt as a part of their armor. The first bagpiper stopped and saluted. Erik as the highest ranking officer answered the traditional salute with one of his own.

The band took its positions and finished the performance. As clapping arouse they began the next: “Amazing Grace”

Harry pulled Ginny close for a slow dance. 

~Enjoying yourself Mr Potter?~ Ginny asked. Harry didn't respond immediately. ~I'll make sure you do.~

A small picture flared in Harry's mind and they both blushed. As the evening came to and end, they were one of the last to leave the hall.

 

Harry was completely absorbed the following day. The second task was only two days away and they had still not solved the riddle of the egg. He was lost in thought that Ginny had to lead him to keep him from crashing into things. 

“Get the combat-divers ready. Think of nasty but non-lethal traps.” Ginny stopped him and they both looked around the corner. Erik stood there with four of his soldiers. They had tubes emerging from their large backpacks which were attacked to their helmets by an elongated snout-like part. Another had a more bucket like helmet where the tubes joined at the chin section while his partner had one where the tubes joined the helmet in an aerodynamic docking system near the cheeks. [All versions of clone SCUBA-Armor]

“Make sure to log the traps into the map. I will join you tomorrow for the last checks.”

~Harry, could the task be in the lake?~ They turned around to head back to their apartment. ~Maybe. Do any creatures live in the lake?~ Ginny thought for a second. ~Fred and George told me about the giant squib.~ ~Definitely under water.~ They were so deep in their mental conversation that they didn't look up and bumped right into another person. Harry muttered an apology and pulled Ginny up when he was stopped. Looking up he saw Cedric. “Figured something out already?” Harry shook his head. “Little piece of advice: Take a bath. Open it under water.”

 

The next morning unknown to the champions the second task was already being prepared. Dumbledore spoke to the leader of the merpeople while combat diver brought down the chains and set the traps for the champions. Dumbledore wanted as less disturbance for the merpeople as possible. 

Communication was purely internal as the helmets connected each member of the squad. The merpeople set traps and pranks of their own. Erik surfaced again and entered the new traps into a map. He checked his oxygen supply again. He had enough for another errand run. Erik let himself fall back into the lake and dove towards the stands. This area was the only one that wasn't booby-trapped. From there he swam towards the holding area and checked the cameras on the way. 

 

Soon after the champions were ready for the task. Just before the champions were allowed to begin a group of combat-divers emerged from the lake. “Everything is ready.”

Erik nodded and gave a thumbs-up to Bagman who announced the task. Immediately the champions jumped into the water. The people kept track of the task by the cameras and the sonar the soldiers had installed. Fleur and Cedric used the bubble-head charm to breath but otherwise maintained their human form. Viktor tried a transfiguration which only turned his head into that of a shark. Harry used Gillyweed to give him fish-like features while Ginny simply held her breath. 

The first traps were avoided easily enough. Suddenly the screen flickered and the connection to the surveilliance was lost. 

The soldiers reacted immediately as at the same time a set of red sparks emerged from the lake. Erik reacted immediately. “Combat-Divers, check the lake. Flash, Splash, check on the sparks. Tell me which champion.”

The divers jumped in. Second Lieutenant Angeles looked down as Dumbledore approached her. “He didn't take his SCUBA-Gear, didn't he?” She shook her head. “The internal Oxygen supply should be enough for ten minutes.”

 

Harry and Ginny reached the location first. Bound by chains there were four people: Ron, Hermione, Cho and a third girl they didn't recognize. Shortly after them Cedric arrived. With a charm he cut the rope and began to surface with his girlfriend. The merpeople around them swam away in fear. Ginny looked around to see the cause as a shark rushed past them. Viktor attempted to bite the chains but his teeth got dangerously close to Hermione. Harry tapped the Bulgarian's shoulder and held out a rock which the man took and used to crack the chain. ~Where is Fleur?~

Ginny asked as they were left with the merpeople again. Time was running out and still no sign of Fleur. Harry wanted to reach over but the merchieftainess Murcus blocked him. 

“ _Only One!”_ she hissed. 

 

Erik dove through the plants to reach the location. Just as he emerged out of the weed he saw them. Just then a call came though. “It's Miss Delacour. She is unable to continue.”

The lieutenant proceeded towards the Delacour target.

Ginny saw a figure emerging from the weed surrounding the ruin. The armor revealed it to be Erik. The man didn't react as they shook him. Ginny checked the time again, they only had five minutes left. Keeping an eye out to the merpeople they took Ron and swam closer to the girl. Erik handed a pad over to Murcus so she could read what he couldn't say. She nodded and Erik gave Harry the signal to surface.

Hermione looked over the lake. Since Viktor had pulled her out she was awake but worried about the three people left in the water. Next to her Fleur was sobbing. She didn't knew what the french girl had and continued to look over the sea. Tome was running out. Just as the clock stroke a group of people broke through the tranquil surface of the Black Lake. A speed boat drove out to fetch them. 

Fleur was overly happy when Harry and Ginny helped the girl out. “Gabrielle!” Pulling her sister into a deep hug she looked over at them. “'Arry, Ginevra, zank you for safing 'er.”

 

From this point on the tournament turned into a more friendly competition. Fleur was in a life debt as she called it. Cedric knew Harry from before and trusted the boy not to seek attention and fame. Krum was indifferent, although their shared interest in quidditch and their roles as seekers caused some friendly chases on the pitch.

It went so far that they united against Rita Skeeter. Viktor took the front as of his international fame it would be difficult to dismantle his reputation. However, mostly Skeeter was only around for the tasks and then the soldiers kept her from intruding. She had screeched about the freedom of press but neither of the soldiers budged. 


	9. Law & Order

**Law and Order**

 

Dobby watched with concern when Hermione began her rant about houseelves and rights. He shook his head. This human girl didn't understand elves at all. She measured them with her human standards, not knowing the consequences.

“Miss Granger. We house elves like it this way. It might seem unjust to you but we don't.”

Harry nodded. “Hermione. You cannot force them to do something.” “This makes you just as bad as Crouch.” Ginny added. Ron grabbed the pack of food he ordered for Snuffles. “Hermione. You are a muggleborn. You don't understand. Houseelves are bound to a master. Otherwise they will die as their magic ceases and they loose their drive to live.”

The next day Hermione fell victim to a series of howlers and letters with traps. Cause was an article written by Rita Skeeter. In a short moment Harry had looked out of the tent during the first task and Hermione had wished him luck, with a hug. Rita scandalized the article with interviews of Slytherins to place Hermione as a bad guy. However, the student wasn't the reporter's first victim. Hagrid had received threats as well when his half-giant heritage was revealed.

Erik sighed. Maintaining security was already difficult enough. If the mail had to be checked as well it would mean taking soldiers from patrol duty. He issued an order to keep Rita Skeeter off Hogwarts' grounds. He contacted Overseer Frostbite and Sirius to see if these was something they could do. And indeed Frostbite came up with the idea to pressure the _Daily Prophet_. The Potters had a fifth of the shares as had the ladyship Weasley-Clan-Vault Ginny possessed. The Blacks had a fifteen percent share so, combined, they had the majority of the shares. Sirius promised to look into the matter. As Harry's godfather he had control over the Potter share. Catherine would help him with the Weasley share but it was just a matter of time. Sirius having dating Amelia Bones since a few weeks could speed the process up. Their old school romance blossomed again although it was a long-distance relationship, as Sirius still traveled to the Cobra-Training-Facility to help Remus.

Hermione was sure that Rita spied on them. Harry suggested that she used a bugging device. However she was sure that the muggle devices didn't work because of the high concentration of magic. Ginny reasoned that if this was the case the soldiers wouldn't work effectively as they did. “Probably a jamming device set up by aware muggles to help keeping the secret.” She assumed.

“Indeed. We block everything but our own encrypted frequency.” Erik had entered the common room. “I'm here to inform you that the third task involves a maze. With traps. The other champions are informed as we speak. Good luck in there.”

 

Erik returned to the meeting they had in the headmaster's office.

“Sir, I'd like to add that Lieutenant Winston is waiting in front of the Gargoyle.” Moody said.

A minute later the Ranger entered and sat down on a couch. “Crime Scene is locked down. We're searching the forest. Krum and Cedric are sure that Crouch was in a strange state. Mr Diggory mentioned that it remembered him of his father's reports about people recently freed from the imperius-curse.”

“And your soldiers didn't see it? I begin to question your effectiveness.”

Erik stood up and pointed at Fudge. “If you had kept Skeeter in line I wouldn't have had to pull three squads out just for mail-checking. With the missing squads there were holes in the patrol. I managed to reduce one large hole into smaller holes. And if one has to stop to deal with a problem, like the illness in the Bauxbatons camp, the holes get bigger again.”

Fudge threw his arms into the air. “The press makes us problems, too. Anyway. We need to find the reason why Crouch disappeared and Krum was shocked. They were near the Bauxbauton camp.”

“Skip that. As I said I had a squad in there. All accounted for. Miss Delacour and Madame Maxime were in the Great Hall.”

“What about the other Durmstrangs?” “Too far away. They would have crossed my gamekeeper to get there. I assure you that Hagrid is very fond of the grounds and keeps an eye on everyone who crosses it.” Dumbledore said.

 

The next morning McGonagall came down the table to meet Harry and Ginny. “Potter, Weasley, the champions are to meet after breakfast in the room behind the great hall.”

“But Professor, the task is this evening.” “I am aware of this Mr Potter. However the families of the champions will be watching and now would be a good moment to meet them.”

 

Harry was greeted by a playful punch in his shoulder. “Hey, Big D.” Dudley grinned. “Getting yourself into trouble again?” he grinned. Harry gave aunt Petunia a hug while Ginny greeted her parents. Bill was also there. Charlie wanted to come but he was still busy with getting the dragons back into the reserve. “And flirting with Lauren.” Erik added. Fleur was on the other side listening to her parents. However Harry noticed that her sight was completely fixed onto Bill. Apparently she had nothing against long hair and fang-earrings.

Going back into the hall they met the twins and Ron, explaining the reason of why they were here.

Some of the still hardline Slytherins threw strange looks towards Petunia and Dudley, but both were indifferent about it. Luna came over and sat down next to Dudley, as did Daphne Greengrass. She and Neville shared something closer than friendship since the ball. “We don't know. It simply sparked.” They explained. They were truly a mixed group. Only a Hufflepuff was missing, but that was soon solved when Susan Bones came over. “Sirius finally proposed to Aunt Amelia.” She told Harry. The romance between the two adults was not a secret, at least in their small circle, but it still surprised Harry that his godfather took so long to do so. ~Not all are fortunate to share what we have.~ Ginny told him. ~Yeah but to see out little group here, we really are one of a kind.~

Dean Thomas talked with Dudley about football but his gaze was mostly on Ginny which annoyed the girl and her husband immensely. ~He fancies you?~ ~Like nearly all boys in my year. Colin did, too, until I told him off. He is the only one who stayed a friend and didn't pressure me into something else. Some needed, let's call it a more aggressive way, to understand that I'm not interested and off the market.~

As breakfast was coming to an end Dumbledore stood up and announced the third task. The students began to move out of the hall towards the pitch. When Malfoy came over for a comment, Dudley simply ran him over and glared him with the look he had for Harry a few years ago.

“Problems?” “Filthy muggle, I'll...” “You will what?” Professor Flitwick stood behind Draco, a questioning look on his face. “Nothing professor.”

“Way to go, Big D.” Harry joked as they left the fuming Malfoy behind.

Harry and Ginny waited in front of the maze with the other three champions. The rules were that they would enter accordingly to the points. However, that rule didn't matter at all, because after Fleur entered last she met up with the others. Together they began to face the maze and its inhabitants.

Erik had one group ready at the maze. A second group was circling above the maze, keeping track of the champions and the third group was at the castle.

 

Second Lieutenant Lori Angeles, callsign Angel patrolled within the castle. It was quiet as all the students were outside at the maze. Therefore it was understandable that she was confused when a lifesign flashed on her HuD. It came from the DADA classroom. She indicated two of her patrol to follow her. The medic with his more precise sensors took the lead and went up the stairs to the teacher's rooms. Ray was confused. His scanners showed him clearly that the person should be in front of him. However the only thing in the direction was a large chest. Next to him his partner and wife Melanie pulled out a wand and tapped the lid. The first opened, revealing a compartment full of books. The second held some potions while the third had clothes in it. The continued to open the chest until the last one opened. The foul smell of excrement filled the air and the Rangers engaged the air-filters of their helmets. Looking down they found a person lying prone in a yellow liquid.

 

Erik moved a hand to the side of his helmet. It wasn't really necessary but old habits die hard.

“SIR! We have found Moody in his chest. He is barely awake. The only word he said was _Imposter_. The Moody with you is fake!”

“Copy that, Angel. Get him to the hospital wing and watch over him.”

He ran towards the maze. “Moody brought the cup into the maze. Group Red, maintain security. Try to warn the other professors. We need to capture him before he catches up. Group Blue double check the castle, tighten security and equip yourself with heavy weaponry. Angel, examine the room. Any hints on what is going to happen. Group Green, stay in the air. I have the feeling that we will change location soon. Lead me towards the champions.”

Kelly nodded as she approached the imposter. With a fast and silent movement she knocked him over. “He fainted. I need medics over here!” She shouted while with the other hand she took his magical eye and stored it into one of the magic-proof pouches on her armor.

 

Harry and Ginny were leading the group. They had agreed to keep the spirit of the tournament and cooperate and win this competition together. The maze was gigantic. They had already spent hours fighting off creatures and finding the way. They had run across some of Hagrid's blast-ended Skrewts and a sphinx. The riddle was a complicated one:

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Thanks to Harry's growing up in the muggle world he knew the first two lines were referring to a spy. Fleur's bad english made Cedric noticing the mentioned letters ' _d_ ' and ' _e_ '. So far they had the word ' _Spyd_ '. Krum repeated the poem to find the last clue. His heavy accent made him realize the many ' _r_ 's in the riddle. Finally Ginny answered to the Sphinx, remembering her brother's scare for the eight-legged creature. “It's a spider!” The sphinx nodded acknowledging and cleared the path.

A boggart attacked them but when it tried to scare the five of them at once it turned into a strange combination of a two headed person with a zombie head resembling Ginny and a bludger. It was clad in dementor robes and had a donkey body. Holding in its hands was a parchment declaring the death of Cedric Diggory by a Dementor's kiss.

Before they could do anything, a blue bolt shot from behind them and hit the boggart dead on, which exploded into a fine blue shower of goo.

Turning around they saw Erik running towards them. The soldier skidded to a stop. “Moody is an imposter. He took the cup in here but we still don't know what he is up to.” Harry know understood.

He remembered the dream he had a few days back.

“They are after me.”

“Who?” Cedric asked. “Voldemort.” Ginny and Cedric flinched at the name. “I have to face him alone.” “No you won't.” Ginny retorted. “I have to. You are in danger. He will kill you all.”

Ginny just lifted her hands. “Bound forever. Even if you leave me, I'll find you no matter what.”

Harry reached out to the cup. He was ripped away. Ginny nearly expected her to follow him, but at exact the moment Harry touched the cup, their golden cuff disappeared. “HARRY!” She reached through the bond to find him. ~Don't. This is my fight.~ Harry said. She screamed when he received a Cruciatus and blacked out. Erik checked his weapon. “Security is my responsibility. Also my unit can find me and send back up. And you will need witnesses if Voldemort is really back. Easier to silence one boy than a large group, especially with a famous seeker.” He nodded towards Krum.

Cedric nodded in agreement. “As the head boy I can't leave a younger student place himself in danger. I'm with you.” Fleur and Krum nodded in agreement. “'e von't exzpect uz.” “The morre the merrierr.”

Ginny reached out through her bond to Krum and Erik held onto her while Cedric and Fleur held onto them. The older people placed disillusion charms over them while Erik engaged his cloak.

 

Dumbledore was surprised when the soldiers knocked Moody out. He was about to pull his wand on them when he heard Miss Weasley scream. Turning his attention back to the maze he saw a large flame erupting and quickly disappearing.

Platoon Sergeant Kelly next to him reached for her wrist. “Triangulating now. Lieutenant, any lead on where you are to specify the search?”

“No sun. Completely dark. Left crescent moon. We're on a grave yard. Looks like a valley. Can't really see the stars, which means that there has to be a larger city nearby. Temperature same as in Hogwarts, air pressure a little higher.”

Kelly looked up. The sun had disappeared but she could still see a faint light from the horizon. She could see the faint crescent moon as well. That her superior could see the same moon meant that he was still in the UK. Continental Europe was already in the night and the temperature and air pressure wouldn't match. “Group Red, head west. Directions will be relayed. Weapons hot.”

 

Erik hid behind a tombstone. His cloak had shut down to recharge. The other champions were still in disguise. Ginny was getting impatient. She wanted to save Harry as soon as possible but Erik had hold her back. “Evaluate and Engage. In precisely this order. We don't know what they have planned. For all we know, you could kill Harry if you try to free him from that statue.” Erik had explained while he deployed a small micro-drone. The machine hovered silently above the graveyard, recording everything and sending the location out to the other Cobras.

Now they waited. He convinced Ginny to lay down and rest. The task and the following teleport with four people had exhausted her. It would be better to have her at full strength than to attack and risking her being captured. “That would put us back to square zero.”

 

Harry concentrated on the bond. It was the only thing that kept him sane while he was bound and tortured with the Cruciatus. Apparently Peter wanted to weaken him for whatever they had planned.. Whatever Pettigrew was brewing couldn't be good. Then the moon rose completely.

Peter reached for a small bundle and dropped it into the cauldron. He stepped over to the grave Harry was bound to and dug a bone out. Lowering the skull into the cauldron he began to stir it with his wand and chant an incantation.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.” Next he pulled out a long silver dagger and cut his own hand off. It landed with a splash in the potion which now changed from grey to a dangerously glowing green. “Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master.” He sealed off the wound with a short healing spell and limped over to Harry. The dagger sliced his arm open, letting his blood drip into the ready vial. Harry bit his tongue to keep the scream down. It still burned like hell, especially since Wormtail didn't heal the cut.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.”

After Peter added the blood into the potion, a fire erupted and lifted the bundle out. The cauldron melted and the dark fog surrounded the rapidly growing figure. It stretched and bended. It was like watching an abomination growing from a fetus to a grown man in a rapid time-lapse. Harry nearly puked from the sight. Far behind him the other champions didn't fare any better. Cedric barely kept his breakfast down while Fleur vomited behind a boulder before rinsing her mouth with a bottle provided by Krum. The bulgarian looked a little green but was fine otherwise. Erik was completely indifferent. In his career as a soldier with Task Force Cobra he had seen a lot and was hardened against such sights. It still gave him the creeps, but it didn't stop him from fighting. Ginny distracted herself with giving Harry a mind-hug.

Finally it was over and the black molten metal formed a cloak around the man who now stood where the cauldron was minutes before.

So pale that he was nearly white, with no nose but snake-like slits, red eyes, burning with hate and evil and a smile with a laugh that was evil, creepy and disturbing at the same time. A voice that didn't fit to the evilness he radiated. “Wormtail, give me your arm. No, the other.” He pressed the dark mark. One by one, death eaters apparated into the grave yard.

“Welcome back, my friends. The crusade has begun. We will clean this planet from the dirty blood and claim it as our own. Purging every trace of mud from our pure blood until we rule this planet. Put the muggles where they belong. For I am back!”

Lord Voldemort was back and he was stronger than ever he believed.


	10. Strike

**Strike**

 

Ginny watched with worry as Voldemort began to duel with Harry. She felt the pull of the Imperius on Harry but she helped him to fight it off. The something unexpected happened. Voldemort casted the killing curse while Harry countered with his infamous disarming spell.

The spells connected the wands and a dome formed around them. “The moment that dome falls, we strike.” Erik decided. Ginny looked into the distance. Nearly invisible against the night she saw the faint glow of turbines where the Ospreys hovered.

Ginny felt something through her bond. Harry way talking to somebody and it wasn't Tom.

~ _Harry, When you break the connection, we will still linger around for a second. Run for the Cup and take it._ ~

Ginny tapped Erik's shoulder to get the man's attention. “On my mark, attack. I felt Harry through the bond. Ghost will help him but he needs a distraction to get to us.” The soldier nodded. The cup is also a portkey back. We will use it.”

Erik keyed in the frequency of the helicopters and told them about the change of plans.

Fleur, Cedric and Krum dropped their disillusion charms and prepared an attack to cover Harry. They silently moved towards the portkey. One hand on the shoulder of the next they waited. 

“NOW!” Ginny shouted.

They fired different curses. Fleur sent a  _Bombarda_ while Cedric used the stronger  _Bombarda Maxima_ . Viktor used a dark spell to blast the death eaters away while Erik fired his two pistols at the death eaters in a rapid rate. Ginny fired a strong  _Reducto_ , which turned half of the area behind Harry into a crater. Harry himself ran for them, firing stunning spells behind him. Beams shot out of the sky as the Group Green of the 13 th Platoon engaged the death eaters. The earth was shredded by the shots that missed. Long traces were drawn when the gunners pursued their targets. Harry jumped forward and grabbed Ginny's outstretched hand. Erik nodded to Cedric who reached down and touched the portkey. The familiar pull ended abruptly when they landed in an entangled heap on the grass. Cheers erupted as they landed. 

Erik pressed on his ear piece. “Guns dry, breaking away. Flight mode engaged. All units accounted for. Buster!”

Erik let himself relay against the ground. “We did it.”

Ginny pulled Harry into a tight embrace. ~I thought I lost you back there.~ She cried.

Harry summarized the story for Dumbledore after they retreated into his office. The other champions added some details but remained silent otherwise. Crouch Jr. was placed in a room with six soldiers to guard him and another squad of four in front of the door. Spells and Charms to keep him in there were placed by Snape and McGonagall.

Madame Pomfrey had beds ready for them. Erik was the only one who didn't need a check-up as his armor checked his vital signs and he had his own medics to worry about him.

Harry told Dumbledore and Sirius all about the happenings on the graveyard. “If it hadn't been for Ginny, I probably would have lost the moment he used  _Crucio_ on me.”

He proceeded with the ritual Voldemort did. Erik and Ginny added a few things from the sideline when he stopped. Then Harry told what happened in the dome.

“Priori Incantatem.” Dumbledore muttered. He quickly explained roughly what the spell did.

Later they gave Harry a sleeping potion to accelerate the healing spells Poppy used.

 

Harry woke to loud shouting. “Can't they be quiet?” Petunia asked from her chair next to him.

With a crash the doors flew open. Fudge rushed in, closely followed by a fuming McGonagall and Erik and his two squads of guards.

“Where is Dumbledore?”

“Minister!” Mrs Weasley replied angrily. “This is a hospital wing!”

Just in this moment Dumbledore walked in. “Minerva, I'm surprised, shouldn't you be guarding Crouch?” “No really need for me to be there.”

Fudge began to shout. “I demand compensation!” “What happened?” the headmaster asked. “When Professor McGonagall informed the minister about us capturing a death eater responsible for this whole dilemma and the happenings at the world cup he felt that his security was threatened and brought a dementor as his bodyguard.” Snape sneered. “The moment that thing entered the room Crouch was in...” “It jumped him instantly.” Erik took over. “My soldiers saw the well-being of the prisoner, which was our only lead on what exactly happened in the grave yard, threatened and reacted accordingly.”

“What do you mean by accordingly?” Dumbledore asked. “We tried to detain it. When it didn't listen to commands we fell back upon more aggressive measures.” “Which means?”

Minerva explained. “They shot the beast. The room was completely destroyed. They began shooting and when they stopped the dementor was gone. Only the robe, riddled with holes fell to the ground. Crouch, however, is lost. He can't get any coherent sentences together. He is in the same state as the Longbottoms.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard. “I fail to see why the minister demands compensation. He clearly breached a zone set up by the soldiers with my approval.” He turned to Erik. “You warned him about it?” The soldier nodded. “I and four more soldiers were guarding the door. Myself blocking the front with two flanking me and the other two blocking the corridor. We warned the minister that we will act accordingly to the SAFETY Law. Mr Crouch Jr might be a member of a terrorist organization but he still is a sentient being. We are not at war so it is our duty to reduce unnecessary losses.”

“HE IS A DEATH EATER!” Fudge screamed. “He is our prisoner. Thus he is under the protection of the 13th Platoon until he will face court.” Erik retorted. His visor was centimeters away from Fudge faces. He jabbed the man. “Unless you want to face the ICW because of your apparent incompetence I suggest you STAND DOWN!”

Fudge went to rush out.

As the doors closed Snape suddenly dropped his sneerful face. “Pity. I thought I had to show him my dark mark.” “Since when have you become such a prankster, Snivelus?” Sirius barked.

“Spending time with Lily Potter causes such things. Did you know that she and Alice were the prankster twins that nearly took your reputation?” Snape countered. Sirius eyes widened. “What? How do you know?” Snape grinned. “Never guessed that dark Severus would do so? I admit after my slip she stopped. But I was the one who helped with her potions and placed the pranks with the Slytherins.” “So that whole 'I hate Harry because he is like his dad' …” Sirius began.

“I thought he was like his dad. But he is like his mum. I guess even the best pranksters grow up.”

“No me!” Sirius laughed. “Are you serious?” “Yes, I am, in both ways.”

Minerva smiled at this. Often had she heard this joke during her lessons.

 

The evening the whole school was in the great hall. Dumbledore gave a speech about the return of Voldemort and had the story verified by the champions. He announced, that with the consent of the other champions, Harry and Ginny were the winners. He gave them the one thousand galleons they won. The two were confused ,but Fleur and Krum ensured them that they had enough money already and also that they didn't really deserve it. “We only made it because you helped us.” Krum said “You united us. That is the spirit of the tournament.” Cedric explained.

The next day the school year was over. Hagrid shook hands with Madame Maxime before she pulled him into a hug. Bill and Fleur held eye contact over the event. Krum led the Durmstrangs onto the ship. He shook Harry's and Ginny's hands before he turned to Ron. “Treat her well.” He said with a wink and a short nod towards Hermione. Ron blushed. He had wanted to ask for an autograph but now stopped. As the ship and the carriage disappeared the Hogwarts students marched towards the train station. The soldiers still maintained security but most had already withdrawn. Erik joined Harry and his friends in a compartment. When Hermione told them about Rita Skeeter, Malfoy entered. “Well, so you have captured the reporter bitch.”

He continued his speech about the dark lord's return and the purge to free the pure blood.

When he finished Erik yawned. “I have heard more impressive Bad-Guys-speeches.” Ginny laughed at that. Malfoy dropped into the free seat by the window next to Ginny. “Don't fret, Weasel. When the Dark Lord returns I will make you mine.”

A dementor appearing in the compartment would pale comparing to the freezing effect Ginny's glare had. She stood up, effectively blocking Malfoy's escape. “What did you say?” She asked deceivingly sweet.

“Guys, I guess we should let them talk this out.” Hermione said. The boys filed out, pushing Crabbe and Goyle out with them. Erik closed the door and leaned against the wall. Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door. Neville and Daphne came to them. Seeing Malfoy's two hencemen and Ginny missing Daphne got worried. 

“Is Malfoy...” She began.

“Yep.” Harry said monosyllabic.

“Is Ginny still..”

“Yep.” Ron added.

“Aren't you...” She began again.

“Nope.” Hermione replied.

The door was pulled open again, disspelling the silencing charm. Malfoy flew out, knocking his two bodyguards down with him. “Never even think about it if you don't want to feel my wrath. What happened today is only a taste of my anger.” Malfoy scrambled onto his feet and fled, holding his robe close to his pants. “I hope you cleaned?” Ginny nodded. They got back into the compartment. Nothing was different apart from the cracks in the window.  _Reparo_ Daphne repaired the glass with a flick of her wand. Ginny sat on Harry's lap as did Hermione with Ron and Daphne with Neville to make room for the now arriving Weasley twins. After teasing their siblings about their relationship Fred and George talked a little bit about how Bagman tricked them. “But as you won and the champions all declared you two the winner he got free of his debts and gained money back. At least he had the back bone to give us our win. Five hundred galleons, do you believe it? Half to fund our new store. By the way Malfoy crossed us. What did you do to him?” Ginny grinned. “Gave him a piece of my mind. Told him to better not cross me unless he would do it in a friendly way. Maybe I frightened him worse than Tom. Maybe he will worship me with the same dedication.” They all laughed at the imagination of Draco serving Ginny.

When the train arrived at King's Cross Harry and Ginny waited until the others left and stopped the twins. “Here, take it.” “Harry, sis, we can't accept it.” “We want to invest in your store. Everyone can use a good laugh now.” Harry said. “Unless you want to suffer my new overpowered Bat-Bogey-Hex?” Ginny smiled deceivingly.

Out on the platform the next surprise was already waiting, this time it was Harry who got surprised. Petunia and Dudley were waiting for him. Petunia wore the uniform of the London Metro Police.

“What happened?” He managed to ask. Petunia hugged him. “I joined the police. I felt that after what I did wrong with you I should try to make up for it. Ginny is already helping you so I decided to help others. Also, Erik contacted us. We are the contacts for Task Force Cobra.”

“Yep, we.” Dudley added and revealed a small golden badge. “I got an internship with the police junior division.”

 

Laughing the group dispersed in all directions. Petunia drove them home in her new patrol car.

 

The first two weeks were tiring for Harry. He exercised a lot with Dudley and Erik, both insisting that he should learn to fight the muggle way. He quickly learned the difference between the fighting styles the two had. Dudley's fighting was based on punches, clearly from his boxing lessons. Erik fought more with his legs, because he usually had a gun in his hands. He spoke to Ginny every night through the bond. They shared dreams where they enjoyed themselves. She was on a training run with Catherine. From her tales the woman was a real slave-driver.

His birthday grew closer. He didn't knew what was up as Ginny closed her side of the bond. He was occupied with Dudley in a fight. They exchanged punches and kicks until they came to a stop. “Tie?” Dudley grinned. As Harry went to read a book Dudley tried a new potion he made. “Here, good for a quick recovery after exercising. Harry took the vial and downed the potion. He felt really alive and relaxed at the same time. “Thanks, Duddles.”

Harry woke with a start. The complete house was quiet. This was normal but Harry had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. He got dressed and slowly went down to the kitchen. Everything was completely black. Then the lights lit up.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone shouted.

Harry blinked. “What?” Dudley laughed as he threw his arm around his cousin. “That potion I gave you yesterday was a sleeping potion. Couldn't have you awake too soon for the party.

Ginny practically nailed him against the floor when she jumped him. “Happy birthday, my love.” She muttered into his ear before she nibbled it and kissed him.

“Now to the presents!” Sirius roared.

Harry grabbed the first one. It was from Hermione and, as expected, was a book about the creatures of the world. Ron had gotten him the usual chocolate frogs and the Weasley twins gave him one piece of each of their products. He opened a red present which was from Ginny. His mouth stood open as he pulled out an album. Flipping through it it contained nearly everything they had done since they got together. “Where did you?” Ginny tapped her head. “Used a pensive to get pictures out of my memories. Catherine helped me with that.”

He opened a present from Sirius and Lupin. ' _How to become an animagus_ ' “For both of you.” Remus whispered. Harry was really surprised to see a present from Snape among the others. Opening it he found three vials and a short letter. 

“These are vials to help you find your animagus form.

I bet the mutt gave you the book on it and wanted you to meditate on it. 

Becoming an animagus is far more easily with this potion. You can skip the  _testing out_ part and move to transformations and getting used to your new form directly.

 

Happy Birthday,

Your Severus

 

P.S.: Don't you dare call me that in Hogwarts.”

 

He and Ginny laughed at the last comment. He pocketed the book and the vials. The presents from Bill and Charlie were useful as one sent him seeker gloves made out of the dragon skin of an Hungarian Horntail while the other send him a book on goblin laws. It was not hard to guess who sent what. Curiously Harry opened the small black box Erik gave him. It contained a pocket knife made out of scrapped tanks. Dudley got him a small survival kit including a compass, a mirror and a hydro- and thermometer. Petunia had a large trunk for him. “Lily's old things she left with me.”

The party found its climax when Mrs Weasley brought out a large cake in form of a snitch.

 

Harry woke the next day, finding Ginny cuddling next to him in his bed. The party was a blurry but happy memory. A look under the blanket ensured him that nothing had happened between them.

The next week passed in a blur. Sirius talked with them about the animagi and had them take the potions to find their forms.

When they entered the dream world it was strange as they saw each other. Between them was a golden beam. A fire erupted and a phoenix landed on the beam as if it was its stand.

~We are phoenixes?~ Ginny wondered as she felt a chill down her spine. Looking to her shoulder she let out a shriek as a large snake winded around her and looked into her eyes. She recognized the brown eyes and the red lines along the sides and the eyes. ~I'm a snake?~

Harry looked down when something furry touched his hand. A large wolf was nuzzling him. It had black ruffy fur and green eyes.

~Looks like I'm a wolf.~

They slowly woke up, looking directly into the concerned eyes of Remus and Sirius.

“And? Did it work? Snivellus' potion didn't look right.” Sirius asked. “I am a snake. Harry is a large wolf. We share a phoenix because of our bond, we think.” Ginny answered. “Any description of the animals? I might find something on them. Erik said from the corner of the room where he was working on a computer. 

“My snake was very long. I guess about two metres. And long teeth, maybe as long as my fangs.” Erik showed her a series of pictures until Ginny stopped him. “That is it. The colouring was different but that's definitely my form.”

 

**_Oxyuranus microlepidotus_ **

** Also known as the Inland Taipan. The most toxic snake on the planet. One bite has enough venom to kill 100 grown men. Average length ranges between one and three meters. **

 

~Looks like Tom left more in me than the nightmares.~ Harry hugged her. ~No matter what form, I will still love you.~

Now it was Harry's turn to identify his wolf. Erik opened the files on wolves.

“That one. I simply know it.” Harry pointed at a wolf.

 

**_Canis lupus occidentalis_ **

**Also known as the Mackenzie Valley wolf. Said to have magical abilities in contray to its mythical counterpart, the gray wolf. Average length about two meters, height about 90 cm.**

 

Erik got both files and handed them out to Ginny and Harry. “You need to get familiar with the animals you can turn into.” Sirius explained. “You go after your mother with this one.” Remus said smiling. “She could turn into a wolf as well, although she had a fiery red fur.”

“Somehow it didn't surprise me. Wolfs can hunt stags and Lily always had control over James.” Sirius barked. “Back then we didn't have this potion and had to learn by meditation and read about the animal to understand it. This point goes to Snivellus. He knows how to make potions.”


	11. Surprise

**Surprise**

 

Two hours, then Harry would leave for Ginny's birthday. He had just went for a stroll to get her gift. A small but beautiful locket with a picture of the two. It was a custom made one. The picture was in a wolf who carried a snake around its neck. He happily walked down the street, carefully blocking the image of the locket to keep it a surprise.

On the way he met Erik who was returning from the local store. They chatted about the new school year and Erik told him about a surprise when Harry would return to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, he frowned. It was getting cold. He was confused as it was the middle of the year after all.  _ Dementors _ ! Harry panicked as he reached for his wand. They was in the middle of a deserted intersection. He could see the robes coming for him. Dementors were surrounding him.

He began to feel the pain again as memories were brought back up.

_ EXPECTO PATRONUM!  _ But instead of his stag, a faint silver fog radiated out which only pushed the closest Dementor back. Harry tried to concentrate again. This time he pictured Ginny.  _ EXPECTO PATRONUM!  _ The area was lit in silver. As Harry opened his eyes again, he saw the dementors in the distance but they were closing in again. With horror he noticed that his wand was blown into pieces. ~HARRY!~ Out of nothing Ginny appeared at his side. But before she could grab him a dementor claimed him and pulled him up into the air. “NO!” She collapsed as the pain and coldness flooded from Harry into her. Dumbly she forced the connection to close. Clearing her head she looked up. ~HARRY!~ 

Erik reacted immediately when Harry began to call upon his patronus. However it only exploded in a bright flash. Ginny's doe was surrounding them, but nevertheless, a dementor managed to snag Harry when the Patronus was busy fending off another. His brain didn't give him time to think as he automatically lifted his pistol and fired at the dementor. He emptied the clip into the creature which dropped Harry, letting him fall down.

As soon as Harry was released, Ginny collected herself and flamed up to catch her soul-mate. Landing next to Erik, they were surrounded by Dementors. Ginny and Harry held hands and desperately tried a last resort. ~ _ EXPECTO PATRONUM!~  _ A large Phoenix broke out of their hands and encircled them, chasing the dementors away and burning the robes left of those Erik had killed. 

With a last cry, the phoenix dispersed and a silver shield radiated out

 

Erik kept an eye on his radar while he carried Ginny and Harry home. Petunia and Dudley were still gone and wouldn't return before tomorrow. An owl was already waiting for them. Erik opened the parchment and gave it further to Harry and Ginny. It was a letter telling them that they were guilty of using underage magic in the presence of a muggle. They were to destroy their wands immediately. “Well, it was broken anyway.” Harry looked at the pieces of his old holly wand. Ginny pulled out the broken remains of her wand. It had broken when she caught the falling Harry.

A second owl appeared. This time it was Pig. Arthur was telling them that Dumbledore tried to invoke something and that they should not do anything but stay in the house. Erik placed two mugs of warm chocolate in front of them and caught the third letter. Again, it was a ministry letter, but this time it told them that the first letter was ruled invalid and that due to their marriage nature Harry and Ginny were to go to a hearing next week.

The last letter was one from Sirius: “Just got the news from Amelia. Did you really use the Patronus three times? Why at all? Unless the damn ministry lost control over them. Anyway, stay at home and well done, pup.”

 

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the day celebrating her birthday in private. Still, he and Erik gave her their presents which was the necklace and a set of swords. “Catherine told me you would need a set soon so I got some special equipment.”

While they were isolated from the others Erik taught them self-defense and martial arts. It quickly came out that they were both more adapted to the kicks than to punches.

One evening Erik asked them. “Did you learn how to invade others' minds?” While Harry shook his head Ginny nodded. “Well, take Harry with you and enter mine. It is easier to teach you in there than telling you everything.”

 

_Mindscape_

 

Ginny appeared in the plain area. In front of them was a wall. Just as they got close a small door opened and Erik waved them in.

“This is the first layer. My actual mind is far back in the center. Some active counter-measures here to delay and trick the attackers.”

They passed a platoon of soldiers. All faceless with identical gear. Some tanks were rolling past them and turrets were spread all over the ground. They reached a free area.

“Now, one minute in here is like a second out there. The mind can convey thoughts very fast and you can understand without having to ask.”

 

 

Harry stood at the secluded location of Grimmaud place 12. Moody had taken him there by broom while Ginny helped Erik to move his equipment. On the question why he couldn't be taken along with Ginny or floo, Moody said that he needed to be told and see the place under the Fidelius charm.

Arriving there, he met Ron, who ignored him, and Hermione. Ginny helped Erik to set up a room, right next to theirs. Officially Ron and Harry shared a room but Ginny had swapped with Ron so the couples could be together. (Or at least Ginny with Harry while Hermione tried to get Ron to openly admit that he fancied her.)

Down in the kitchen Molly prepared breakfast when she saw Erik and Catherine sitting at the table. She was surprised at the sight. She knew the two were married, but the synchronicity was overwhelming. Without looking Erik pushed his empty mug over, where Catherine, without stopping to eat refilled it and pushed it back, while reading the paper. Later Erik held his wrist out to her where she bit him. It seemed like their normal routine. Each knew what the other was needing. Like with the refill, Catherine already had the can in the air and was beginning to drop the coffee as Erik pushed his mug over in time to catch the beverage with it. The atmosphere was the same with Harry and Ginny. Harry threw a plate loaded with bacon exact the moment Ginny held her hands up to catch it. The same thing a few minutes later when Ginny retrieved two glasses of jam after putting one back and sat down exact the moment Harry pushed her chair back under her. She handed the jam to Harry who, without looking, smeared it onto his bread.

Other members of the order were running in and out.

 

It was the day of the hearing. After being pulled in a hurry because it was earlier where no one told them. It has been lucky that Percy was made scribe of the court, a complete nut job for those the ministry didn't want but couldn't fire. “It's like Crouch being banished from the MLE to the Department of magical relations.” Percy said. “Only Madame Bones treats me right.”

Percy had been told about Harry's and Ginny's possible expelling and had kept track of it. When he heard about the moving forward he had immediately flooed them.

Now Harry and Ginny were sitting in a court room that was really in the cellar of the ministry. Dumbledore was their defense. Apparently Fudge had tried to delay him so he could make the case without the defense.

Just as Fudge read the charges, someone barged through the door.

“Who dares to interrupt this court?” he shouted.

“Lieutenant Erik Winston, Task Force Cobra. Witness of the defense of Mr Potter. No one told me about the new time.”

“The Wizengamot isn't responsible for your late being. We sent an owl this morning.”

Erik hold up something that looked like a burned lump. “You mean this owl? Our mechanic found it in our turbine after we nearly crashed on base.”

Fudge was beet-red with anger.

Deep into the interrogation Fudge shouted: “HA! Nice try to use dementors as muggles can't see them, right?”

“On the contrary. I can see them.” Erik intervened. “And before you interrupt me, I'm the muggle in question. So if you find Mr Potter and Miss Weasley guilty of exposing magic to a muggle you all should be found guilty as well as you let me enter. Anyway. There were dementors in Surrey. If you don't believe my word nor Mr Potter or Miss Weasley I will contact Task Force Cobra. My helmet has an uplink to central command. At least three coordinators have seen the footage and verified it on their sensors.”

Fudge tried a last resort. “Still, even if the two defended themselves, they still broke the statute of secrecy.”

Dumbledore stood up again. “As the Lieutenant has clearly stated he is the muggle in question.”

“And we have to obliviate him afterwards!” Umbridge shouted.

Immediately red dots appeared on her face. The other soldiers appeared as their cloaking devices were shut off.

“What is this?” Fudge shouted. “You are under arrest for threatening a ministry worker.

Erik mentioned for his unit to stand down. “The regular humans with the Cobras share the status of awareness. Note that my camera was online the whole time. I have recorded your outburst and have forwarded it to the ICW that you threatened a Cobra Operative, well knowing of his status.”

The rest of the hearing went rather uneventful. Over three-quaters decided that Harry and Ginny were found not guilty of performing magic in front of a muggle. They found them guilty of underage magic but decided that the loss of their wands was punishment enough. However, because of the crime Madam Bones got a slight majority to replace the wands on the ministry's expense.

“If you go to Diagon alley now. The offer only stands for the next twelve hours.”

Sirius awaited them at Ollivander's. “Harry!” He hugged his godson. “Look, I only have today before I return to Remus. Choose your wand. Consider it my present to you both.” He winked at them.

Ollivander measured them before looking through his depot, choosing a set of wands for them to try out. Like the last time a lot misfired or simply refused to work. It wasn't until he hurried away frustrated, he hit a shelf and a set of wands fell down and came to a stop right in front of Harry and Ginny. Ollivander looked back when the wands hit the floor and observed when they rolled over.

He stroke his beard. “Interesting. Indeed, interesting. Unusual. That I ever would see them again.”

“What is unusual, Sir?” Erik asked.

Ollivander looked at the wands. “Pick them up.” As soon as Harry and Ginny touched the wood, a warm feeling filled both of them. More, their bond was glowing visible to all for a second.

Ollivander was in shock as he stared at the two. “That I ever live to see this day.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Sirius asked.

The wand-maker locked the door and changed the sign to CLOSED. He pushed them into the back where he made himself a cup of tea and drank it. He visibly calmed down as he began to explain.

“Once I was a young student of a wand-maker. He told me a story. A wand-maker's first wand ever produced would never be sold unless it is destined to do something great. The wands you have are brother-wands. They are of the same material. Bamboo with a hybrid core. It was a stupid experiment of mine. I accidentally mixed phoenix feather and hippogriff feather together and dissolved them in basilisk venom. My sensei in Asia thought of me as crazy when I managed to bring them together in a wand. His wife said, whenever someone would be picked, they would probably become heroes.”

Harry tried to cast a patronus. Surprisingly the wand handed the power quite well and the familiar stag broke out. Ginny tried too and her doe joined Harry's stag, intertwining their necks.

Sirius was already picking his wallet when Ollivander hold up his hands. “No, they are my gift to you. My first wands I ever made. It is tradition that they are given to fulfill their ddestiny and from what I see, Mr Potter and his wife will certainly do something great.” With this mythical statement he shoved them out and returned to open business. While Harry got Ginny another present, a firebolt, Erik made an errand run at Gringotts. He had them meet him at the carriage down to their vault.

Once in, Erik turned serious. “Harry, why did you place me as your financial guardian?”

“I don't know.” Harry admitted. “It just seemed right.” Erik shook his head. “Because Dumbledore implanted the thought. Back then your bond wasn't as developed as it is now and the mind shields weren't up yet. Due to your parents' painting he knew you would properly leave 4 Privet Drive. He wanted to maintain control. He believed that he could control me and thus your finances.”

“That...” Ginny began but Erik hold his hand up. “Not that I did what he told me. He didn't expect that your parents could convince Petunia to leave with you. The Bloodwards were no argument anymore as they would be over where ever you and Petunia would settle as home.”

“All the years fighting Tom...” Harry began to realize. “Actually only the stone was planned. He didn't know about the chamber and Peter. Although he knew about your parents' will.”

“My parents had a will?” Harry shouted. Erik nodded. “Yes. Albus sealed it, well knowing of what could have changed. It has to do with a prophecy. Sirius managed to get Amelia to get a transcript of its contents.” He produced a small piece of parchment and held it out for them.

 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approache…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

 

“According to Dumbledore the power Tom knows not is love. However I don't think he is right. Tom knows what the power of love can do. He can't touch you. What I think is that this prophecy certainly points at you.” Erik explained.

“How come?” Ginny asked.

“The prophecy points at two people: You and Neville. However Neville is a pureblood. You, Harry, are a half-blood like Tom. Now think about it. What does a half-blood usually have what Tom is deniying.”

Harry thought about it. What was different between him and Tom? “Muggles!” Ginny exclaimed.

Erik nodded. “Yes. Different to Tom, you embraced your muggle heritage. Or at least did after we got you away from Vernon. Tom denies this. As Voldemort he claims to be a pureblood.”

Ginny wondered: “What about the power he knows not?”

Erik pulled out his pistol. “Muggle way of fighting would be one. But on the magic side there is something else you have that he doesn't.” “The bond.” Harry and Ginny mumbled.

“Dumbledore doesn't know this either. He believes that the magic of love will do it and that he HAS to guide you. That is also why you spent most of the holidays separated. Although, since when did you care about boundaries?” Erik said with a wink. The two blushed. “Anyway. He wants to separate you as he thinks of you, Ginny, as a distraction. He wants Harry to see him as a hero, as his personal guide. The first year of your bond it worked just fine, apart from where he couldn't control it. Last year your bond got stronger and he couldn't do anything. This year will get even harder. As you know Alastor resigned last year. Instead of looking Albus did nothing, letting Fudge place his undersecretary Umbridge, yes, the toad from your hearing.” Erik said at the disgusted looks. “As an observer at Hogwarts. Originally he wanted her to get the DADA position as he knows about Fudge's efforts to discredit you but the remaining staff found a loophole which enables us to prevent this. Let yourself be surprised by next year. But now enough of that.”

Erik led them into the back of the vault where he pulled something out. It was a deed to an estate.

“Potter Manor. Cornwall.” Harry was surprised. “I thought my parents lived at Godric's Hollow.

“Secondary home. They mainly lived at the Manor. I already stopped by. A large painting of your parents is still there. They can switch between the one at Privet Drive and this one. Their house elves are very loyal, having worked the past fifteen years without payment. And before you start, they don't want any compensation. Getting the house to live freely was enough for them.”

Harry looked to Ginny. ~Should we visit?~ ~Later. Don't want mum to miss us.~


	12. Superiority

**Superiority**

 

The remaining summer at Grimmaud Place was more silent. Ron had come around, or more like Hermione threatened him to refrain from snogging until he did.

The school owls arrived early this time and had thick letters for the four of them.

Apart from the usual book list, there were additional letters about their new positions.

 

Hermione and Ron both made prefects. Sirius commented how it was similar to the Marauders where Lily and Remus were made prefect in an attempt to slow them down. “Although Lily was even more abusive of her new power when it came to pranks. Saved us a lot of times from the Slytherin counterpart.”

Harry was surprised that he was made Captain of the quidditch team. It technically made him prefect, too. He knew that Angelina was the second-in-command during Wood's times but McGonagall informed him that the girl had been voted Head-girl and would be unable to hold the position of Captain the same time. The new Second-in-command was Ginny, giving her the same rights as prefects had, too. It was a new development as the prefects couldn't cover all “crimes” during the day alone so the other “badge-wearers” were going to help them. Minerva explained how Ron couldn't hold the position as he was prefect. Fred and George were known pranksters who would certainly abuse the new power and the two remaining players Katie and Alicia refused to take any of the two positions.

 

Ginny was also surprised to see that she had been moved up a year. Officially, it was due to her spectacular performance during the tournament last term, but unofficially she knew it was about her abilities that came with being bonded and a CAT3. Erik pointed out that, since her magical core spiked again, she would probably be a CAT4 or 5.

On the train Hermione and Ron separated from the group to get to the wagon for the prefects where they would be briefed on their duty. Harry and Ginny didn't have to go as their letters already informed them about their limited prefect duties, mainly deducting points and assigning detention. Also they could only be overruled by their own house's prefects and were treated equally by the other prefects. Neville, Fred and George joined them in their compartment when Malfoy strode in with his two cronies. “See who's there. Potter and Weasel.”

“Stick it, Malfoy.” Harry said, keeping his eyes on Ginny. “Watch it, Potter. I can assign you detention and deduct your points. How about fifty for insulting me and twenty because I don't like you?”

“How about I take ten points from you for abusing you power?” Ginny asked.

Malfoy laughed. “You can't do that. I saw Mudblood and Weasel at the carriage. You aren't prefects.” Without a word Harry and Ginny pushed their robes to the side, showing the badges pinned on the inside. “Quidditch Captain and Second in Command. Same job, just don't have to do night patrols and babysitting the first-years.”

Arriving at the great hall they watched the sorting of the new first-years before listening to Dumbledore.

Most of his speeches was dull until he came to the new teacher for DADA.

“Unfortunately the teacher I got is unavailable tonight. He will certainly arrive during the night and be there for the fist lessons tomorrow.”

“Hem, Hem.” The toad clad in pink shoved her way to the podium and began her speech. Harry and Ginny nearly fell asleep from this and guessed that Erik was right about the Ministry trying to intervene.

~Unbelievable that Percy was on that path, too.~ Ginny groaned mentally.~At least he came around when he and Penelope began to date publicly.~

When the new time tables were handed out he sighed. At least he had the same plan as Ginny. Their first morning was beginning with a double lesson potions followed by double DADA, both with Slytherins. Then they had Devination and afterward CoMC. Try-outs weren't necessary since the team was still together.

When the four entered the dungeons Malfoy glared at them but refrained from doing anything. Snape gave them the instructions for the potion but stayed to himself otherwise. Surprisingly, even Neville managed a good potion when they handed theirs in for grading. Ginny's enhanced senses were quite well and combined with Harry's natural talent they managed to get a good potion until Snape accidentally dropped it. However, as they were the last to hand it in Ginny saw him writing down an O next to their names.

The familiar DADA class room was different. While Quirrell had a lot of garlic in it, Lockhart his own portraits and Remus different educational posters, Erik had more practical things in here.

In vitrines were different sorts of weapons. Hermione scanned through the different books that were there and saw that they were mostly about recognizing vehicles, planes and weapons. Multiple manuals on the same were in the next shelf. Ron's attention was drawn to the large weapons in the front. Just then Umbridge entered. “Sit down, Class. Since Professor Winston is unavailable today the ministry has decided to have me filling in. Good Morning Class.”

Mumbled “Good Mornings” were heard.

Umbridge asked for discipline and soon a “GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR!” sounded through the class room like it was a barrack.

She continued to order them to put their wands away and to take their books out. Just as Hermione asked her about the necessity of performing magic to train she dismissed it as being unnecessary.

Harry noted that everything was based on ministry decisions. At one point he couldn't keep it down. “Do you really think Voldy is going to wait for us to read a spell before curing him?” He asked rather loud to Ginny.

“I don't know. Maybe if we tell him about the ministry he might pity us and give us another year.”

Umbridge jumped up. “THAT'S IT! DETENTION, MR POTTER AND MS WEASLEY!”

Just as she sat down again fuming a door creaked. From the upper level Erik came down. It was obvious that he was still half asleep when he stumbled down.

“Sorry, class.” he yawned. “I must have fallen asleep while trying to read this book. These spells are quite well described, so as a long term homework I want you to work through them. Ignore the advices about the accurate use. All you need to know is what the spell does not when to use it. Seriously, you could learn more from the Task Force Cobra recruitment bureau.” He threw the large book onto the table. It hit Umbridge first and had her crashing into the table, knocking her out.

“Defense is all about making decisions. This will be our topic for the first year.” He yawned again. It was clear to the students that the soldier wasn't fully awake nor completely aware of his surroundings. “Making decisions is useless without having information so until November we will work on gaining information. From then I will teach you how to make decisions in a split second. Beginning from Christmas we will focus on the spells. A shooting range will be set up by then for you to test your spells on dummies. The last part I will oversee your training schedule you put together yourself for your OWLs. Questions?”

“Hem, Hem. This is my class.” Umbridge said.

“Mr Weasley, would you be so nice to give me a short summary of what Ms Umbridge has taught you in my absence?” Ron flinched and sat straight. “She asked us to put our wands away and ...”

“I said short, Mr Weasley.” Ron turned red and stammered: “Nothing.”

“Well, she did deduct points from Gryffindor and assign Harry and Ginny detention.”

Erik turned to the two. “Why?” “We made fun of her lesson because we don't think Voldemort will let us wait to read a spell while fighting him.”

“Take your points back and dismiss the detention.”

Umbridge moved to the back of the class, obviously fuming on the professor overruling her.

Erik ignored her. “And for the protocol, quit calling me professor. I'm Lieutenant Winston so call me Lieutenant. Professor sounds like I am a wise old man.”

He began walking through the rows of students. “Now onto making decisions. Any part of your life, you make decisions. Normally you have time but during a fight and defending you have limited time to do so. Now we will take the first step. Information. As a soldier I'm on the battlefield and do not always have time to get the information myself so I have to rely on information collected before hand. It's like reading in a book for you.

Yes, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco grinned. “You are only a muggle. How come you have experience in fighting the Dark Arts?”

“Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect. Unless you change your attitude I fear that I have to introduce military standards into this class.” Umbridge looked like she was about to contradict but the glare Erik gave her shut her up.

Erik placed his helmet onto the table and sat down. “I have been with Task Force Cobra for nearly ten years now. My first encounter with the Dark Arts was in 2036 although I didn't know about it back then. Later I encountered a team of what people would think of dark creatures. We eventually became friends and were enlisted as Cobras. Most of what follows then is classified but I ensure you that the Dark Arts have been a constant companion of mine since then.

Which brings me to my next point. I once told you about the difference between dark and light. Does anyone remember?”

Hermione's hand shot up. “There are no dark or light tools. Just people with dark or light intentions. And even then it is determined differently from person to person what light and dark is.”

Erik nodded. “Yes. A well used levitating charm can have the same lethal effects as the killing curse. Class dismissed.” Just as the students packed their books the bell ringed.

 

Umbridge got meaner each time. She was the High Inquisitor and inspected each teacher. After Erik she checked on McGonagall and Flitwick. Both didn't give her any reason until she checked Trelawny. Throwing her out, it was Dumbledore who intervened. Erik had disappeared during the argument and had a new devination teacher by the end of the day.

Harry remembered Firenze from his first year. The centaur was delighted that Harry still remembered his name. The had a few run-ins with Malfoy but the other Slytherin prefect, Daphne, helped them out a few times.

Umbrige instated an inquisitorial squad, containing exclusively pureblood Slytherins. Harry feared that Malfoy would abuse the power when Daphne told them about having basically the same rights as professors. So they were right out surprised when Draco cornered them alone, without his cronies.

“Look, Potter. I had a lot to think about since the train ride. I had a long talk with Lieutenant Winston. I feel like I have to apologize to you. I only listened to my father and didn't think for myself. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong.”

Ginny grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. “Who are you and what have you done to Malfoy??” Draco stuttered. “It's me, really.” “He met my sister.” Daphne stood behind them. “Astoria always had an effect on people. It started out as betrothal but it grew into real love.”

“When I told her about my father she slapped me and said that she didn't want to see me again unless I straighten things out.” Draco admitted looking down.

 

With the backing of the whole Hogwarts staff and two of Umbridge's personal squad life got easier for the Gryffindors. Even Snape ,who was still giving them a hard time, didn't deduct points and even helped Neville and Seamus before they melted their cauldron. However, the largest showdown was when Erik decided to introduce military standards when Nott made a snide comment about muggles again.

“Okay. I have been going light on you but this will change with the next lesson. I randomly pick names and put you together in squads of four. You will work together as you are graded as one. I don't care which house you are in or which feuds you have. You will address me as Lieutenant or Sir. Clean appearance every time unless you want five points docked. Greeting will be standing at attention with a salute until I answer that. Then you will greet me. When I pick you, stand up before speaking. Each sentence ends with Sir. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” was mumbled several times over. “I asked: Did you understand?” Erik shouted.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” the class shouted as they jumped up.

Erik randomly picked the names by pinning the list onto the wall and throwing darts at it.

The first squad consisted of Ginny, Daphne, Harry and Malfoy. The second was Neville, Pansy, Millicent and Nott. Ron had Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe in his squad. The two remaining teams were pure Gryffindors or pure Slytherin.

“To test your abilities in working together I will assign you different things to work on. You will write an essay about the thing I give you and each squad member will write about another part. You may help each other, but each of you has to write at least three inches.

Harry's squad got to write about the Black Hawk. Neville was assigned a flame thrower while Hermione's team got the B-17 bomber. The other two teams got weapons.

“This room should have books to cover everything up. You are free to use them any time.”

Umbridge jumped up and shouted. “I have watched this long enough. As High Inquistor of Hogwarts I fire you and will take this class over personally.”

“Too bad you can't.” Umbrige turned beet-red. “I can! Educational Decree...”

Erik flipped open a badge. “I am not hired by Hogwarts. The ICW placed me here after a colleague was called to Bauxbatons in August and had splendid results after the first week. So to get rid of me you have to go to the ICW and demand for the abortion of the mission.”

She sneered as she turned on her heel and stomped out.

Umbridge found herself the target of pranks for the following days. It was obvious that only the hardline Slytherins were backing her. Draco and Daphne made half-hearted attempts to catch the pranksters, well-knowing who was responsible. Harry found out that it helped to have a house-elf working for one in the kitchen. He could see even the teachers doing things. Snape even blew up a cauldron in Umbridge's face stating that the presence of Gryffindors might be a reason. Ron was a little bit insulted about the five docked points, but seeing Umbridge's face was priceless.

It got so far that she invoked an educational decree that enabled her to take over any class she deemed necessary. As expected she took DADA. However, she couldn't really complain about the Lieutenant's work as he had taught them by the book. She forbid them to use the muggle books, but as the room was still officially Erik's she couldn't remove them. The first lesson she took over was boring and half of the class was sleeping in the first two minutes.

A knock on the door and the sound of a person trying to open a locked door got their attention.

Malfoy already stood up to open when Umbridge told him to sit down.

“Any student who comes too late will wait outside. I will dock the points and assign detention. Draco sat down again. Then they hear a whirring sound. One of the sentry guns in the middle turned to face the door. Umbridge, standing directly between the gun and its target, sqeaked and jumped behind a desk. With a loud chatter the gun fired its rounds into the door. A full minute it spent firing until it stopped. The dust settled and the door fell down with a deafening _THUMP_.

Erik stepped over the wood and entered the class. “All students outside please. You will run the pit.” The Gryffindors all filed out. The inquisitorial squad helped Delores up and out onto the grounds. By the time she got there Erik had already instructed the students. Running through the pit in pairs and solo they trained to react and decide.

“What is this? I banned you from teaching!” Umbridge shouted. Erik didn't even look at her. Through the black visor it was hard to tell what his expression was.

“You power does not extend to members under the order the ICW. The headmaster made a change of schedule. One lesson DADA less for a new subject called field training.

Erik really demanded the most out of them. Apart from Harry and Ginny the others were breathing hard after the run.

“What about you, Lieutenant?” Malfoy sneered. Harry knew it was for show but Erik docked ten points which were promptly returned by Umbridge. In the time Umbridge scolded the children Erik had already got through the course. Thirty seconds and he didn't miss one target or shoot an innocent.

Umbridge got really ugly after the _Quibbler_ published the interview Rita Skeeter took from Harry and Ginny. Cedric would have come too, if he hadn't been busy. Being an auror in training, he had too much to do and disappearing from work for an interview would put him on Fudge's bad side.

However, exact this fact was used in the daily prophet to discredit the interview. However, the damage was done. Students were talking about it and Umbridge had a new educational decree that banished the Quibbler. Nevertheless, the students and professors found a way around the new rules to award the two. McGonagall awarded them with fifty points for a perfect transformation. Flitwick gave them a set of sweets and even Snape had them brewing a potion in front of everyone and mentioned that the batch would go to Madame Pomfrey. Fred and George commented how this was the greatest prank anyone had played ever.

But even the best pranksters would get caught eventually. It was during their match against Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy used their high speed chasing to talk. They put up a good show in which Harry caught the snitch barely a second before Draco.

When Flint took revenge on Ginny, Fred and George lost their cool. It had cost them their place on the quidditch team, but both stated that they rather leave on their own terms than having to bear with Flint anymore. To everyone's surprise the whole Gryffindor team quit. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team also quit after seeing the favoritism Umbridge showed the Slytherins. Malfoy quit too, stating that having gotten Potter to quit was all he planned to do.

Umbridge smiled as Dumbledore had to declare the Slytherins the winners of the quidditch cup ,but no student took it seriously as they knew that the Slytherins didn't win it on their own.

 


	13. Revenge

** Dumbledore's Army **

Harry was plagued by dreams about a strange room. He had the feeling that he following Voldemort because once, he felt like he was in a snake called Nagini. It had attacked Arthur and a look on the calender. It was just now.

Erik was outside, when the message came in. He had talked to Hagrid about the success of the negotiations with the giants. It hadn't gone as well as they had hoped. Instead of having the giants as allies the Bonecrusher squad sent by the Cobras had barely managed to get the giants to the neutral stage.

A medical squad working with St Mungo's told him that Arthur Weasley had been delivered in. The Weasleys and Harry had arrived. Erik ordered them to keep a close eye on him.

Christmas was spent at Grimmaud Place 12. Sirius had invoked his right as a share holder so the Daily Prophet was pulling the anti-Harry campaign down and resumed reporting true stories. Percy gave them a heads-up about Fudge's new plan to get Umbridge as the new headmaster.

Apart from that nothing too exciting happened, only that Snape regretted testing the two soul-mates in Occlumancy.

Two weeks after the holidays it got even worse when Fudge signed a decree which abolished every subject not approved by the ministry. So field training was skipped. Hermione convinced Harry and Ginny to lead a study group for DADA.

He had the interested meeting at the Hog's head. He was surprised at the large group. The inn keeper had given them a room in the back where they could talk without being eaves dropped. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive. Later Cedric and Cho followed by a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrived. Surprised Gasps were heard when Daphne, Blaise and Darco entered. "Are you here to rat us out?" Colin shouted as he saw them after his entrance.

Harry calmly explained how they were the only ones who worked against Umbridge. "With their knowledge of patrol plans they might be able to get us out of trouble. We still have to cause some minor pranks though to keep the toad from getting suspicious." Ginny explained.

Erik observed the meeting until everyone signed the parchment. He kept a close eye on Miss Edgecombe. She was the only one who hesitated to sign. As the group left he deactivated his cloak and followed out to meet Aberforth.

Two days later a decree was signed to forbid any clubs apart from the ones she allowed. Erik added this to the growing stack of complains the coordinators had to work through for the international court. So far it had been minor charges which would either put her on probation or only fine her with a small charge. What Erik was looking for was a major slip to take her out of business for good. He followed the DA meetings and managed to get them out of trouble sometimes by patrolling the corridor at the room of requirement.

Dumbledore watched the DA with interest. They would be a great tool to finally get Umbridge out. He had dropped hints to the inquisitorial squad about the turnable Marietta Edgecombe. Once crossing her he had probed her mind and seeded the doubt about the DA.

The following days more decrees were signed. The quidditch teams were disbanded, apart from the Slytherin which was not a huge problem as the other teams refused to play anyway. Although Harry and Ginny were able to keep their near-prefect status they were still subject to Umbridge's provocations.

After one extremely long session of DADA Harry lost it. "So you mean to say that Cedric and I invented the whole thing?"

"Yes, you attention-seeking boy! I saw you at the hearing. You hide behind others hoping that they will protect you!"

Harry exploded. "So everything since my birth is a lie? Did my parents die by a breeze? Did Quirrell die by a vampire? Was the chamber just a myth? Was Sirius Black responsible for all this and most important: Where did Cedric and I disappear to with the cup?"

Umbridge stood up to put him down but Harry was already ranting in his rage.

"I tell you! Voldemort killed them, fearing of someone to oppose him! Quirrell was possessed. Voldemort in his head. The chamber was guarded by a Basilisk which was awoken by a possessed student, again Voldemort although this time too was only a fraction of his soul. Peter Pettigrew. You were there in the trial. Last year Cedric and I had to fight for our lives along with the other champions. Unless you want to call each of them a liar you have to see the truth!"

"POTTER! DETENTION!" Umbridge screeched.

Ginny was frustrated. She felt the pain Harry was in when he used the blood quill.

~These are illegal! You have the right to refuse.~

~No. I won't give her that victory.~

Ginny hissed in frustration.

It continued the following week. With a wave of her hand she healed his wounds but every night he would return with new marks. When Umbridge got more insistent Erik planted a bug on Harry's glasses. He sent the images to the ICW to add them to the charges.

The next day Umbridge walked in and sat down at the table. The moment she sat down Erik placed his helmet on his head. The following shriek made everyone laugh when Umbridge jumped onto her chair, looking at the mice surrounding her. The other teachers looked rather amused and McGonagall transfigured the mice into matches, that were banished shortly after.

The DA meetings continued. They learned _Expelliarmus_ and _Reducto_. Other curses like the body binding and the silencing charm. Cedric added the bubblehead charm and some charms from the higher classes. The Room of Requirement gave them all they needed to learn.

Unbeknownst to them a girl entered the office of a professor.

Malfoy knew about the plans as soon as they listened to Edgecombe. When he escorted her out with Daphne they separated on a silent sign. With a quick wave he wiped her mind and replaced them. At least the ones about the meetings after the publication of the decree.

Daphne walked to the prefects bath, running across Hermione in the girl's bathroom.

"Granger!" She shouted. Getting the girl's attention she told her about the problem. "We will deal with it."

The inquisitorial squad stood behind Umbridge when she blew the wall apart. Checking the room there was nothing but two phoenixes which vanished in a flame. Malfoy found a parchment. Curiously he determined that only Harry's and Ginny's names were on it. He hold it out to Umbridge who shouted in victory and took it.

The squad followed her out towards the headmaster's office. On the way Daphne saw a snake on a knight, which watched them interested. When she looked back it was gone. Dismissing it as a hallucination she followed the high inquisitor.

However the attempt to arrest Dumbledore failed miserably when Edgecombe refused to testify. On Kingsley's interrogation she only verified that the group had met in the Hog's head but not anymore since then. "Obviously the four tried to start it but since no body was interested the dropped it again. Without anyone backing them they didn't dare to follow through." Dawlish concluded.

Before the could arrest Dumbledore for the attempt of overthrowing the minister the man flamed away with his phoenix. But not before stating the obvious: "You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to... what is the phrase? _Come quietly._ I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course... but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

With the next decree Umbridge was made headmistress instead of McGonagall. This was the go for the new series of pranks.

When Umbridge greeted the students the next day they were interrupted by a loud noise. Fireworks flew through the school. Umbridge tried everything she knew and blamed Filch if something she tried failed miserably.

The other teachers did nearly nothing to help her, referring to the decree that they were only allowed to do things related to their subject.

"Now banishing a firework is stuff for the sixth years. I wasn't sure if I could perform in in front of the fifth years. Might give them wrong ideas and they might banish themselves, not that I would complain about getting rid of there incompetent dunderheads." Snape sneered before closing the door. So Umbridge spent her first day as headmistress to follow the cries of help through the castle. Her inquisitorial squad tried to help her apart from the two obvious. It was clear to all students that this was the work of the weasley twins. Draco and Greengrass couldn't held back their laugh when they caught the two and sent them the other way.

Especially the next day, when a full corridor was transformed into a gigantic swamp it was evident the teachers sympathized more with Harry then with Umbridge. They expressed their siding with giving the students points for the most basic jobs like handing them a book or giving more points for an answer. Some students even came to them, asking for detention. This helped as when they got some from Umbridge, they could say that they already had detention. Even as a headmistress, the first detention assign was the only valid for the assigned day. The excuses to get away from Umbridge got stranger every time. Snape gave detention for cleaning cauldrons and sorting the stock so often, that the students mostly sat there and had a coaching session with him. Madame Hooch had them all flying on the brooms and had them to be next Umbridge's office. Even Hogwarts itself seemed to have turned against Umbridge. The stairs changed direction every time she wanted to go anywhere and made her take long detours which was used by the students to prank her. But even the best made faults one day.

The day came when Fred and George, overenthusiastic from their recent success tried to spike her food in kitchen. However they forgot that all house elves apart from Dobby were bound to the headmaster and reported it to them. Their spectacular escape left a cheering school and a fuming Umbridge behind.

Now with the spot of the two best pranksters open nearly every student competed for it.

Comments like "Another lesson like this and I'm going Weasley" filled the corridors.

However the largest prank was one planned and executed by the DA and half of the school.

A strange illness befell the students as soon as they were in one room with Umbridge during lessons. Strong nose-bleeds, puking and fainting was caused by "Umbridgitis"

Peeves, who took the twin's last orders to the heart targeted exclusively Umbridge, Filch and the other members of the inquisitorial squad.

Mrs Norris stalked Harry and Ginny but a look into their eyes and she was running from them as fast as she could. ~Maybe we should use our abilities to prank the toad.~ Ginny suggested.

Harry agreed to pursue the idea however first they had the Career Advice. Hermione got advice to become a Curse Breaker. McGonagall told her that her high scores in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would certainly help with that. Ron might become a keeper on a quidditch team however he was advised to the Hit-wizards as his skill in strategies would be recognized there.

Ginny and Harry had one together. Due to their closeness and skills Erik decided to watch this session. Both expressed their wishes to become aurors. Unsurprisingly Umbridge sat in a corner and interrupted them. When she threw in that Harry had a criminal record Minerva pointed out that Harry had been cleared. Erik added his part in by stating that Task Force Cobra had a junior division which took people in who were proven trustworthy in an exam. He got her goat when he pulled out two badges and gave them to the two students, welcoming them to the junior training program.

"We even have wizards and witches who are considered illegal animagi in britain. However since they are employed by an international organization the ICW-laws apply which state that a wizard or witch is not forced to reveal their form." He winked at Harry and Ginny who both knew that the Lieutenant was interpreting laws in a generous way to have them covered.

However Umbridge had a fit over it. Stating that the minister wouldn't allow this. Umbridge turned red when she entered the argument, accusing of Minerva being part in the coming coup-d'état against Fudge and how the professor wanted the undersecretary position.

"Potter, Weasley, I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!"

After this heated argument Harry felt guilty about his plans to break the rules again. He knew that Umbridge could have him expelled for hat he had planned. Ginny reassured him that it was one thing to follow the rules but it was something completely different to do the right thing. ~Remember Erik's lesson at the beginning?~

Erik watched the numbers of pranks pulled on the headmistress. While the illness was the largest the best was yet to come.

It has taken a lot of preparation but with the help of Dobby, the teachers and Erik Harry and Ginny managed to charm the knights and personal belongings of the toad to do nasty things to her. The ink she used disappeared after being subjected to darkness, the ink was from Snape. With advice from McGonagall they charmed her cat plates to include Lockhart and his ego from before the chamber.

But the biggest trick was to change her voice that every time she said "Points" she croaked instead.

At one point she invited Harry to her, to talk about Dumbledore. From his highten wolf senses which were due to his animagus form he could smell the veritaserum in it. However Snape had slipped him the antidote during their last detention. He downed the whole cup and asked for another which Umbridge was happy to refill. However she got nothing useful as he told her the most far fetched story about Dumbledore having a weapon but no one knew what it was. When she asked about Sirius Black he lied that he didn't know why he should know or care about him.

"I was the one who nearly caught Black in the floo network."

"So why should I care. I spent the whole night with Ginny. It isn't a secret that we are an item."

The biggest problem came when she used this information to make Ginny's life hell. Deducting points, or croaks in this case was getting on the red-heads nerves. Slytherins stalked her, trying to get in Umbridge's good graces. She managed to keep her cool during full two weeks but when Umbridge had a heated argument with Erik while Pansy tried to poison Ginny. She and Harry had hold back long but this was an attempt on their lives. With a sudden and fast spin she pinned the Slytherin onto the ground. Hissing she revealed her fangs at the frightened girl. Umbridge saw this and shouted. "Miss Weasley! Hundred _croak_ from Gryffindor! Let her go, you blood-traitor! I will have your family banished for this!"

This was the last nail in her coffin. A Weasley could bear insults against him- or herself. But to a Weasley it was the last drop when it came to family. Before Ron could jinx her Ginny flamed through the room and pinned Umbridge against the wall.

"Never insult my family again. You might treat me as you please but the moment you threatened my family you sealed your fate!" she growled before she threw Umbridge through the table. The crack of the breaking wood had the full hall's attention. Before she could do something else Harry was behind her, holding her. ~Don't do anything you might regret later.~

Ginny stood there for a moment, leaving Umbridge enough time to retreat behind her line of the inquisitorial squad. Then she punched the ground. A large crack formed as the stones caved in. The large crater was left when she flamed herself and Harry out of the hall.

Erik watched the show. He recorded Umbridge's reaction and decided that now was the time for the ultimate revenge of her in the name of all students. But first he had to convince Ginny about his plan.

Ginny sat on the bed, Harry in her arms. He hugged her back.

~You did what you had to.~ He said, telling her that he wouldn't look at her any different.

~I showed them what I was. I am dangerous. I could have killed her and all the Slytherins in my rage.~ She trembled as she looked at her hands.

~But you didn't. You listened to me. This makes you special. Something different from the monster the myths are about.~

She broke crying. ~But it could have been so easy. Catherine told me to control my temper. I could have killed you in a moment and not even notice it.~

~And yet, you didn't.~ He continued to console her.

A knock on the door got their attention. Erik stepped in. "Ginny. A capture order has been put on your head. Umbridge wants a trial to get you executed."

Ginny gasped, too shocked to do anything. "However this might be our only chance to get revenge." Erik continued. This spiked her interest. "How?"

The soldier grinned deviously. "Turn yourself in. Let me handle the rest."


	14. TurnTables

**Turn the tables**

 

Ginny sat in the chair. Heavy chains bound her to it and two dementors hovered at her side. She hid her grin as she took in the security measures. A pool of holy water and garlic was set around her. She could break free and leave within seconds. Thanks to her stronger bond with Harry, the dementors' influence wasn't as strong as it was before. True, at the beginning of the year they nearly fainted, but Catherine has told them that it was because Ginny had technically had three hours to turn fourteen.

She trilled a happy melody, not caring about the dementors. Even if she was found guilty, she could get Harry and leave the country before the court could react.

Fudge hammered to get silence.

“The Wizengamot has been summoned to execute the law on Ginevra Molly Weasley.” Umbridge began. “She has revealed her true nature as a vampire. According to the Laws of Security she is classified as a dark creature and therefore must be executed. Additionally, she has attacked a pureblood student and myself. I believe that she would have killed us if Mr Potter hadn't stopped her. She destroyed property of the Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft and endangered the whole student body.”

Fudge grinned as he turned to Ginny. “How do you plead?” Madame Bones asked.

“I plead not guilty. I will make use of my right to remain silent until my defense lawyer is here. I might add that no one bothered to read me my rights.”

“You don't have rights, filthy creature.” Umbridge remarked.

“Please, we are still civilized people, Madame Umbridge.” Amelia said. “Miss Weasley, I'd like to hear your side of the story.”

“No. I will wait until my defense is here. You have no reason to execute any law on me until my lawyer is here.”

The doors crashed open. Six people in wide cloaks billowed into the room. The large hoods left the faces in shadows.

“Who are you? How dare you to interrupt the Wizengamot's session?!” Fudge exclaimed.

The six didn't react to him as they spread around Ginny, shielding her from the people.

“We dare to question your authority because we have proof of your involvement in bribery and blackmailing. We dare to take offensive measures for the sake of justice and to protect the innocent.” The six threw their hoods down, revealing their helmets. They lifted their hidden weapons from below the cloaks. “We dare to reason and we dare to do what has to be done.”

Fudge tried to calm down. An outburst would get him nowhere.“It is not of your concern how we deal with national matters.”

“It is, as I am a good friend of the family and also her defense lawyer in this case. My license from the last time is still valid, as you know.”

Madame Bones cleared her throat. “Very well. Then we will proceed. Should we start over?”

Erik declined. He had listened to everything over the recording device planted in the ministry.

He listened to Umbridge's and Pansy's testimony. Then it was his turn to ask questions.

“Am I right, that you, Miss Parkinson, are part of the inquisitorial squad that is at Madame Umbridge's disposal?” “Yes.”

“Am I right to assume that you swore her your obedience?”

“Objection! His questions have nothing to do with the case.”

Erik ignored her and Fudge. “So, is it possible that you and Madame Umbridge set Miss Weasley up? It has been ignored by this court, that Miss Parkinson has been caught trying to poison Miss Weasley's drink. Two doctors on my team and two teachers have verified the deadly effect of the potion in question. In this case I say that Miss Weasley's reaction is understandable and appropriate. Her life was at stake.”

Umbridge tried to save her case. “But she wasn't poisoned. And it wouldn't have an effect on her as a vampire anyway.”

Erik shook his head. “On the contrary. The poison alone wouldn't have killed her. However, the combination with the pumpkin juice has a deadly result. Professor Snape has tested the new potion and determined the deadly effect it has. His report has been sent to Madame Bones this morning.”

Erik looked directly at Madame Umbridge. “It has also not escaped my attention that you have picked on her every time at Hogwarts. For a student not trained to withstand psychological pressure, and with her infamous Weasley temper, it surprises me that she didn't snap earlier. Furthermore I'd like to add that Madame Umbridge had Mr Potter, Miss Weasley's boyfriend, use a blood quill against his will. And this is only the peak of the iceberg.”

Erik continued to discredit Umbridge. This subtle change of topic was not caught by everybody as they listened to the cruel and unjust deeds.

Madame Bones called for a vote. Normally, the Wizengamot would withdraw to counsel, but this special case demanded special treatment.

“All in favor of speaking Miss Weasley free of all charges?” Many hands flew up. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were the first to rise their hands. Ginny let her eyes wander along the lines. Sirius grinned at her from his seat with his risen arm, as did Professor McGonagall. Four votes, as the two also had the permission to vote for the Potter and the Dumbledore seat.

Many supporters of the light had their hands up. Three quarters had their arms up.

“Miss Weasley is free of all charges.”

Umbridge shouted in rage. “HOW CAN YOU LET THIS FILTHY HALFBREED GET AWAY?”

She stood up and pulled her wand. When she cast the killing curse, two soldiers appeared behind her out of the air and pinned her down. The green beam hit the ceiling and in the rush one stepped on her wand, snapping it.

Erik crouched down to look at her. “Anti-Monster laws from 1715. Renewed in 1945 to include members of Task Force Cobra operating on british ground. While the original law clearly states that members of the Weasley clan are considered diplomatically immune to the AMLaws, the new version includes all monsters from TKC. Take her out of my sight.”

 

 

As they walked out of courtroom 10, a loud commotion suddenly got their attention. “POTTER!”

A man in black robes grabbed him and disappeared. Ginny shouted outraged and punched the door they disappeared through. “That is the department of Mysteries!” Arthur paled. Erik coordinated his platoon. “Group Red with me! Blue, secure the ministry, Green, lock the area down. Two blocks in each direction. No one in or out.” Ginny broke out in a human torch when Harry disappeared. Erik kept the others back while she charged into the department of mysteries.

She charged through the corridor with her heart leading her. She sensed the soldiers moving in behind her a littles slower, checking every corner.

Erik lifted two fingers and pointed at the left wing. Two soldiers nodded as they carefully inspected the room. The rest followed their Lieutenant through the path of destruction Ginny Weasley left behind..

 

Harry had no choice but to hold onto the man. When the reappeared the mask fell down and revealed Lucius Malfoy. “Take the prophecy and give it to me. Harry slowly reached out. “Harry, don't!” a strong voice sounded. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Sirius attacking the others. Order members arrived, too and began to duel with the death eaters.

“Do it or your friends die!” Lucius sneered. The a red dot appeared on his nose. “Drop the wand!”

Malfoy turned around and held Harry as a human shield. The soldiers spread out along the wall and aimed at the Death Eaters. “DROP THE FUCKING WAND!” Suddenly the wall budged. The outlining of a fist appeared and heat radiated from it. ~Ginny?~ ~HARRY!~

Ginny put all her strength into a last punch. The momentum carried her through the room, where she crashed into Harry. Strangely, Lucius cried in pain when the flames touched him, while Harry only felt warm and comfortable again, like in the dream he had after the chamber. ~Ginny.~ He hugged her deeply. Not caring about their surroundings he, kissed her. The erupting light was blinding.

Erik was lucky to have the tinted visor as he pursued the death eaters. Slowly, the fight moved into the next room. It was empty, apart from a veil. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” a snake-like voice commented. Harry and Ginny broke apart, facing Voldemort. “YOU!” Without thinking they fired spells at him. The beams were brighter than before and when Tom evaded them, they punched large holes into the walls. Bellatrix laughed like a lunatic as she dueled with Sirius. “What's up, cousin? Can't beat a woman?” She fired a killing curse which was blocked by a riot shield. The shield exploded and threw the carrier down. The soldiers returned fire which were blocked by shield charms. Erik took a disarming spell which flung his pistol away when Catherine appeared next to him and incapacitated the death eater.

Then Lucius shouted: “I have the prophecy! Retreat!” Voldemort grinned. “We will fight next time. One on one in a proper duel.” With that he fired a curse at them and disappeared. Bellatrix sent an explosion curse at Sirius. The Black was still dizzy from the earlier curse and had to be pushed to the side by Harry. The curse hit the ground and the shock-wave lifted everyone from their feet. Sirius crashed against the wall and hit his head. Most others landed right at the wall. However, Erik, Catherine, Harry and Ginny flew towards the veil. Ginny closed her eyes when she fell through. Opening them again after she fell onto the ground, she found herself next to Catherine. Erik and Harry were missing. She tried to feel him through their bond. He was still there, barely conscious. She couldn't reach him. She tried to teleport but somehow she couldn't. Catherine didn't fare better.

She had hoped to never experience this again. The loss when Erik was ripped from her was nearly unbearable. She felt like someone mocked her. She could feel Erik, but couldn't reach him. It was like staring through a window.

 

Erik blinked against the bright white light after he crashed into the ground painfully. He felt the empty void in his head, but couldn't place it yet. Harry was gripping his wand. ~Ginny? Ginny?~

He got no response. “Where are we?” he asked. Erik looked around. He recognized this area. Somewhere he hadn't been to since at least eight years.

“Hello Lieutenant. I didn't expect you back so soon.”

“Well, Guardian. I'm a cop. Have been born as one, am living as one and will die as one.” the soldier coughed. “In the last few years I appear to stomp into each shithole there is.”

Guardian held back a laugh. “Follow me.” They entered a large white hall. Erik holstered his weapon. Whereever he was, he wouldn't need them, not that they would be useful anyway. “Where are we?” Harry whispered to Erik. “Here and there. Somewhere between and above at the same time.” Erik explained before his attention turned somewhere else. “7-2?”

“From all people I know who went here, you are the first to recognize me, well done, Lieutenant. You stay here. Mr Potter might continue.”

Harry looked at the soldier. Although the visor didn't betray his emotions, the soldier sounded happier. He proceeded to follow Guardian. They stopped at the end of the hall, where a rather young woman was sitting behind a desk going through papers.

“Mr Potter. I understand that you are the one Tom Riddle marked as his executor?” She asked.

Harry was perplexed. “May I explain from the beginning?”

 

Erik looked after Harry as the boy stepped to the desk. “So how have the last years have been?”

“Well, Chief. Apart from helping this boy getting around and keeping from the world going to the next interspecies world war, pretty fine.”

7-2 smiled. “So you made the connection.” Erik had to laugh. “You mess with every aspect of my live, do you?” The woman tried to look innocent.

“I mean, SET7, SET66. Frank told me you asked him where I went after I left.”

“I found you, didn't I?” The Chief said. She fingered with her hair. Erik found she had still the motherly behavior since back then. “BloodSquad had been a set up, hasn't it? The same with the new 13th Platoon you gave me when...” He looked down. “When I lost the last one.” He leaned against the wall and slid down. The Chief sat down next to him. “Believe me. I know how it is to loose somebody. I outlived a lot of people I held precious in my heart.” She threw her hair over her shoulder. “But I guess that's my fate. How ironic.” Erik looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. As if she had seen it 7-2 continued. “I guess it's time to let you in to my secret. I'm Fate. I guide people who have earned it to continue fighting. Every now and then, there are people who are chosen to fulfill great things. Even rarer are pairs who live to change the face of history. They can fit together or be complete opposites of each other. But they have one thing in common: They fight forever, but they choose to do so.”

 

After listening to the tale, the woman told him he understood that he was in front of Death. His family was held in good light because the third brother with the cloak had joined death willingly.

“However, you fell through the veil. But your time has not come yet. Actually I don't expect you to come here for a long time. Now, I have two people who would like to meet you.”

Harry turned around to face the old man and the woman standing at the side.

 

 

Ginny cried on Catherine's shoulder. The 13th Platoon was mopping up the rest of the death eaters remaining in the ministry. The ministry workers were upset at first, but when he soldiers explained what was happening they didn't resist and let the unit lock the place down. Catherine consoled her apprentice. “They will be back. I don't know how, but I can feel it.”

Suddenly, Ginny began to glow golden and collapsed in compulsions. Molly ran forward to her daughter but two soldiers caught her. “Let me through! That's my baby!”

Kelly snatched the wand and held the woman at arms length. “Mrs Weasley! Your daughter is going through a special part in her bond now. You would be killed if you get close to her now.”

“But that woman.” “Is immortal and thus not affected by the magic radiating from Ginny Weasley.”

 

Lucius kneed in front of his dark lord and held the small sphere up. “The prophecy, my lord.”

Voldemort took the sphere. He noticed how the group he initially sent out was smaller. He had expected losses, but not this high. “What happened to our new allies from Brazil?”

“The soldiers were somehow present. Thanks to Fudge's greed I organized that Potter and his blood-traitor friends would be in Courtroom 10. The muggles attacked and surprised our Brazilian friends, who were not prepared. We managed to down a lot of them but don't know if we killed any.”

“CRUCIO!” Lucius cried in pain but as soon as it began it stopped. “This was for losing out allies. Consider yourself lucky that you managed to get me the prophecy. Leave.”

The Death Eaters scrambled out. Voldemort closed the door and sealed it with a wave of his wand. He pressed the glass against his forehead and listened to the prophecy.

 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

 

So far he knew the prophecy, but he was eager to listen to the second part.

 

_His power will rise … but when the dark lord speaks the magical word ... beginning with P and ending on ORN … Up to the mind to conclude the answer will determine the path … the one with the power has to be careful … protect his chosen one from this word …_

 

Voldemort didn't think long to have the word.

 

Somewhere else, a soldier couldn't hold back his laugh when he saw the picture. Harry and his two teachers joined him, and the three broke out in laughter when the man told them what he and a certain girl did.


	15. Reset

**Reset**

Erik kept an eye on the world while he waited for Harry to finish his training. It broke his heart to see Catherine suffer and he felt bad about not being able to sent her a message. Ginny was worse. She locked herself in for several weeks, not caring about the world around her. Molly tried to get in several times, but after getting severe burns everyone left her alone. Only Catherine, who could get past the door, offered condolence. For Erik the problem was that Umbridge exposed Ginny far too soon when the girl wasn't ready. He closed the pensive and set his plan into motion.

 

Harry trained a lot, since he knew he would come back to the realm of living and would need the power. He practiced a lot, since his bond with Ginny would enable her to learn it too, even faster if he was proficient in it. It had been a shocking revelation to see that Morgana and Merlin were another soul couple which was something not mentioned in the history books. But like with him, the books were written by people who weren't even there. With Merlin even worse, as no one who lived back then was still alive and everything was open to interpretation.

Like him, he learned dark and light spells. The pair insisted on wandless and non-verbal magic. Often dismissed as “accidental” magic, it was a great way to fight, even if one seemed defenseless. One of the more “dark” rituals enabled him to tap into his soul-mate's magical core. Which wasn't really a problem as Ginny had a practically endless core. Only not the coils to use that energy efficiently. He promised himself to help her with that problem. He lost all feeling for time, but as Lord Time explained on one of his visits, it didn't matter as they would send him back.

It wasn't until in one fight, that he managed to disarm Morgana and Merlin in a two-on-one fight They declared him ready. However, when he was sent back, there would be a drawback: He would keep his memories, but his body wouldn't be used to the new strain. He would have to train to get back to his current physic. They recommended for him to join the Lieutenant in his morning training. Talking of the devil in this moment Erik entered their room. “Harry, there are two people for you in the front room.” Hesitantly, Harry walked past the soldier. On the other side in the waiting room were...

 

“Isn't that my small baby?” “He has grown a lot since the last time we saw him.” “You know what I mean, James.” “Yes, Lily.” Harry couldn't believe his eyes. “Mum? Dad?” He launched himself into their arms.

Erik, Merlin and Morgana watched from the door. “It wasn't planned to have him meet his parents. Only two can be freed temporarily for one who is supposed to go back.” Erik looked at them. “Well, two are here, which means four can come.”

Merlin looked at him. “Didn't you want to meet someone?” The Lieutenant shook his head. “I didn't really know my birth parents, and they didn't really know me. The person who raised me was my Teammate 7-2 who revealed herself as the same person who is the Chief-in-Command of Task Force Cobra, who is in fact Lady Fate and has been giving my life a nudge then and there, beginning with being a nurse at my birth and a lab assistant in the experiment that changed me. Again, later it was her who freed me from the cyro pod I was in and placed me with the family she was in as 7-2. As I already met her and talked with her, my two choices are still free. As you two were for Harry, I decided to forsake mine for his parents.”

“We are so proud of you. Right the Marauder you are, just like your dad.” James laughed. Lily smacked him on his head. “And still good marks, which means he takes after me. It's the flying and the love for red-heads he gets from you.” Their chat went on for far longer until Lord Rime came to tell them that the portal was ready.

 

“I will send you back to the middle of your fifth year. Lady Fate has meddled a bit so don't rely on your foreknowledge. Some things might be the same, but try to make it better this time.”

The bright light engulfed them. When Harry opened his eyes again he stared directly into the brown, beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. Magically already his wife, but not in the eyes of the law.

“I remember. I don't know why, but I remember.” Ginny muttered before tears began to flow. “Oh, Harry!” On the other side of the castle Erik was engaged in a heated argument with his wife. Catherine was less than pleased. ~What the hell did you do again?~ ~I did what I had to do. It's not like you didn't do it.~ Catherine was embarrassed. She remembered quite clearly when she meddled with time to save him. [See my Naruto Fanfic Chap 29-31]

They entered a meditation where they could meet in a plane of their minds. It was similar to the Room of Requirement. Catherine thought of a bed and pulled Erik onto it, snogging him eagerly.

Harry and Ginny were engaged in an identical activity. Waves of magic were released as they joined.

Far away, a snake like man was winding on the ground, his followers unsure what to do. An elder man in his office had to shield his eyes as his silver instruments monitoring a certain student began to explode, as they reached the upper limits of their display capability. In a dungeon, a man dressed like a bat felt truly happy for the first time of his life and finally felt ready to confess his love to a witch. He threw a handful of Floo into the fireplace. “Sparks Armory.”

Fawkes flew circles around the Gryffindor tower. The last time the phoenix had felt such pure magic was nearly seven hundred years ago. And this time it was even stronger.

In a room painted in pink with cat decorations, a woman winded on the floor, not being able to bear the magic saturating the castle.

Minerva watched with worry as the walls of her tower began to crack. With a quick motion she repaired it but more cracks appeared. She started disbelievingly at the door across hers. While she could not hear anything, she was worried about the well-being of two of her students. She couldn't get the door open, regardless which spell she used.

In a flame Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared next to her. “Albus, what is going on?” Dumbledore shook his head. “I don't know. One second everything was fine, the next the monitoring devices overloaded.” He decided to ward the room to keep the castle save. “It's the best I can do for now.”

 

The very next morning was confusing for Harry. The show Erik made with Umbridge during his lesson was hilarious, as last time. They launched into the ways of negotiation, clinging to the ministry guidelines, overstepping them occasionally when the toad wasn't present.

Again like the last time they watched Draco getting a change of heart courtesy of Astoria. Also, like before, the DA was founded, but this time, it was called Defense Association instead of Dumbledore's Army. Still, they planted the idea in Umbridge's head.

Erik kept watch of the surroundings as he entered the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ginny were already waiting. “Is it ready?” The soldier nodded. “It's time to get rid of the toad permanently.”

After the escape of Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny were called to Umbridge's new office. It would be fun to watch Fred and George making her life hell all over again.

Again they trained their Animagi forms to near perfection. Erik researched how he had been able to kill the dementor. It wasn't until he started into the fire he realized it. “Heureka! I've got it!”

He ran over to his table and cleared the notes. Harry and Ginny looked up to him. “Fire, it's simple as that!” Looking into the stares he explained: “Remember the attack? I shot it. Well classified reports say that regular bullets have a low effect, as the body is ghostly, unless you score a head shot. However, I just fired. But my weapons are experimental, I fire laser bolts from them. Laser, as you know is a concentrated form of light” he added the last part when the teens' eyebrows went up.

“Anyway, the phoenix you cast at the end was made of fire, too. That's why it drove the dementors away that fast.” He left to “make a call and ask a few friends to help”.

The next morning the prank marathon for Umbridge began. It was even worse than they remembered. The fireworks really did a number to her. Again she blamed Filch who didn't see past his permit to punish students to see her arrogance. Ginny and Harry even went that far to charm the armors to make annoyed noises to them. However, like the last time, it was the portable swamp that drove Umbridge over the edge. Due to the renewed friendship with Draco and the Greengrass sisters it had taken longer than the last time, but still the Weasley twins made their spectacular break-out. But this time also other things changed. For instance, it was Cho who decided to betray the DA because Harry and Ginny spent a lot more time displaying public affection.

This time Harry and Ginny chose a more aggressive approach with their snake and wolf form.

Draco and Daphne only saw Umbridge walking proudly into the room until they heard a screech and she bowled them all over, a snake and a wolf in hot pursuit. The followed to see if they could “help”. Umbridge ordered them to help her. The Squad fired different stunners and other animal repelling charms. In the end the snake wrapped itself around the wolf and they ran off into the corridors. In the next corridor, they were gone, although it was one of those that were straight, with closed doors.

Erik paced in the forbidden forest, sniper rifle ready. The M82 was loaded with regular bullets. Hollow-pointed ammunition to ensure an instant painless death. He wasn't like a death eater, enjoying the winding victim. If he had to kill, it would be fast and painless. This mission was not stealth but to make a statement. Firenze had told him that there was something threatening the centaurs. The herd was normally a close society and even if one didn't have the same view he wasn't expelled for that. He heard a sound but his finger went off the trigger as soon as he saw the unicorns grazing peacefully. He stood up to change locations when he spotted it. A pack of werewolves got close to the centaurs. It was time to live up to his name. There, but gone before he was spotted. An Echo in the darkness.

Umbridge was sitting in her office. Her cats were hissing at her which was unusual. She tried to recover from the shock when she was attacked. She knew that both were magical animals. Her first idea was that an animagus was behind this, but she remembered how it was impossible for witches and wizards to turn into magical creatures. A wicked smile crept up her face as knew Hogwarts was now under her reign. She would help her Corny to keep his post and terminate all threats to his and her power. The Lieutenant was one problem, however she would begin with the more easy things. The gamekeeper was a half-breed she would get rid of soon, followed by the near-human animal and the stupid wanna-be-seer. Then she would get rid of all the mudbloods. She cackled as she revised her evil plan. Her line of thought was interrupted when she heard loud cracks. Out of her window she heard them originating from the forbidden forest.

Roman was surprised. A pack of werewolves had come to bully them and get them to “expel” Firenze for him to spy on the castle. The centaur got in, but didn't report back out. Now the Dark Lord had sent another pack to kill them, but someone had been faster to kill the bullies. Looking from the bodies, the herd saw a man walking out of the shadows. It was the soldier they had seen regularly on the grounds. “Human.” Bane said angrily. “You only bring problems to the herd.” He stomped his hoof. The soldier obviously felt threatened as he lifted his rifle. “I could have let them keep hurting you but I chose not to.” Roman pushed Bane back and bowed slightly. “And for that we thank you.”

Erik lowered his weapon and bowed back. “Everyone is free to live his or her life peacefully and independently.” He bowed again and retreated into the darkness. Roman followed him with his eyes but soon lost the figure. “We are in your debt.”

Harry and Ginny were in their own room laughing. Umbridge's face had been priceless. Christmas came and the two found a large pile of presents in the lounge. The first the opened was Ron's: A collection of the best sweets Honeydukes had to offer. Hermione, as expected, had sent them books. Ginny's was about chaser moves while Harry had the seeker-counterpart. Fred and George informed them about the share the two now had in WWW and had added a package with their products. “For the toad.” was the only comment. Sirius, being the Marauder he was, sent them a second Marauder Map he made with Lupin for Ginny. Harry received a “Firebolt Potter Special Edition.” which was on par with Ginny's mark two. “If you count all birthdays I missed, you will find the firebolt a minor present compared to all the ones I could have given you.” was the note. They blushed as they saw the stamped heart which had H+G in it. Mrs Weasley had sent them the traditional jumpers, while Percy sent a small statue of liberty from his latest job in New York. Going through the presents they found two more from Erik and Catherine. Latter sent them a book about vampire history in Romania while the first gave them enchanted pens which never ran dry. “With a little help from Armanda.”

Few had stayed over the holidays. Apart from the two, Malfoy and Astoria had stayed. Daphne was on a visit at the Longbottoms' while the other Weasleys went home. Ginny had stayed with the reason that she had a good blood supply at Hogwarts, courtesy of Erik. Molly still despised the idea of her daughter drinking blood. But it was either that or fresh from the source, and Ginny didn't want to hurt her family. She still hid her nature at school, but with Harry's help they managed. Currently they were enjoying themselves in top of the Astronomy Tower. With her hair on fire she kept both of them warm while Harry was enchanted by the sight. Ginny tapped his hand as she turned around to kiss him. “You, Harry?” “Hm?” She thought of how close Erik and Catherine were. ~You want to?~ She nodded. Harry kissed her on the cheek and crooked his head, exposing his neck. “You know I love you.” He got no answer as she latched onto him. Surprisingly there was no pain. He became light headed and feared to loose too much blood. Through their bond Ginny felt his distress and stopped. “Sorry. I got carried away.” She blushed. Harry stroke her flaming hair. ~I know. I felt your pleasure at my taste.~ Small fires covered her face as she blushed even more.

The new year meal was one of the funniest things they saw, as Erik played a prank.

As soon as the soldier finished breakfast and waited for them to finish, he began to work on a small package. He connected a few wires and a countdown appeared. “What are you doing, Mr Winston?” Minerva asked. “Just checking my gear.” He pulled a manual out. The titel: Bomb building and defusing.

“Shouldn't be a problem. The worse that could happen is if I enter the code wrong three times. Now was the combination green-red-green or was it red-red-green?” Umbridge paled. Erik shrugged and tapped in a complete different combination: Red-Green-Red. A red light began to flash as a countdown appeared. Calmly, Erik pressed a button on his wrist and on the bomb. The light faded and he packed the device away.

As during the holidays there was no dress code, Harry sported his muggle clothes again. Ginny's _adequate_ choice of clothes consisted of a tank top and hot pants. Close to indecency, but still enough to be clothed decently. Again, Harry found it hard not to jump her then and there. And he wasn't the only one. Other boys lusted after Ginny just as some girls like Cho lusted after him. He didn't know why she suddenly broke up with Cedric, but he had gotten a letter from the now Auror-trainee that warned him about Cho trailing after boys with fame or money. While Cedric only had the latter, Harry had both. “Under Dumbledore's watch she couldn't make a move, however, as a pureblood she might have Umbridge's backing.” Cedric warned his friend. When they finally got back into their rooms, both couldn't await it. For the remaining night waves of magic expulsed from the Gryffindor tower.

The first evening after the return everyone was in the great hall. Erik was again in full gear. He sat down at the table when something appeared on his HuD. He quickly assessed the threat and dropped his fork to have a reason to dive under the table. A loud screech told him that it was safe to resurface. The whole table was covered in red paint.

Harry looked at the teachers' table. Their prank had hit like the bomb it was. Thanks to Dobby and Winky they had smuggled a paint bomb into the pudding. All the house elves hated Umbridge, as she interfered with really everything. However, as she was the headmistress, only Dobby and Winky as loaned from the Potter household could do something and not be punished.

Umbridge stared at every student. All were laughing, only those on her squad were not or were at least containing their laughter. She sat down, just for the chair to vanish and be replaced by a donkey which promptly threw her off. Fuming, she stood up when an idea formed in her head. “Fifty points from the house the student who did this belongs to.” Her smirk vanished when the hour glasses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all lost fifty points.

Harry sighed in relief. ~Good thing she didn't ask for students specifically.~ ~She's dumb. What did you expect?~

The Marauders Reloaded would strike again and again until Umbridge would go mental.


	16. Ginny's Wrath

**Ginny's Wrath**

 

Erik met up with Harry and Ginny in the library. He was investigating a lead they had on Dumbledore's meddling. “So what exactly happened at the end of your first year?”

Ginny felt her husband's uneasiness so she hugged him to give him her support. Harry began to explain about Quirrell and the philosopher's stone. He continued with the traps he and his friends bypassed to get through and how he fought Voldemort at the end. Erik's eyes narrowed through the story and his sight got darker.

“It's interesting that you claim to have had the stone here.” he said. “What do you mean?” Ginny asked. “Because it's obvious that Dumbledore either lied or didn't know about the switch. The real stone has been in a secret and highly secured Cobra facility since a few decades. Only the Flamels and the Chief know about the exact location. And the Flamels themselves have been in a research station since ten years.”

He began to revise the traps and with shock they recognized that they were exactly or the group.

“It's obvious that you are close friends with Hagrid. Fluffy wouldn't pose a large threat to you. Devilsnare, Neville's area of expertise. The keys are a piece of cake for a seeker. Ron would win the chess match for you and Hermione solved Snape's riddle. The Troll wouldn't be much of a threat for you four. It has all been a set up.” Harry was deep in thought. Ginny caught his line of thought and asked: “What about the chamber?” “He knew it existed but not how to get through. However, getting Lockhart was his idea. If even the great Dumbledore is getting fooled by that fraud, than I don't know if he is fit to lead.”

Draco was nice to them. His place as the head bully had been taken by Theodore Nott. He and Pansy were on a new high of arrogance as their fathers made it into Voldemort's inner circle. The Death Eater-Slytherins like Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode joined in. Most had the blood purity in mind, but others wanted to be able to have fun and not be punished.

Erik shook his head after he caught a few of them trying to attack muggleborn students. Dumbledore's punishment for them was only points docked and detention. No expulsion or wands snapped for it. But the soldier had other problems to take care of. Catherine had called in to tell him that the fleet has been dispatched to the waters around Azkaban. The Dementors seemed to riot, but nothing was sure as the prison was engulfed in thick fog and connections had been cut.

The H-Class battleships were gigantic pieces of engineering art. The original German design had a few flaws that were corrected with modern technology and weaponry, but the Montana Class topped this. The battlegroup surrounded the fog, weapons ready to engage. The _Red Montana_ shielded the British Isles while the _Nordrhein-Westfalen_ blocked the direct route towards the continent. The smaller destroyers and cruisers scattered around the prison.  The main guns were trained on the fog. An AWACS-plane was above the structure, scanning for activity. “If we can confirm that we have only prisoners in that building, bring it down.” Catherine ordered. She cursed the man who decided that death eaters should get another chance to turn to the light. Dumbledore might mean well, but he was a fool. Having never fought in a war himself he couldn't understand that people simply didn't learn and had to be taken out the hard way.

This night  Erik was up with the students taking the Astronomy O.W.L. He used this to check the night vision on his sniper rifle.  Aiming down towards the lawn he zoomed in on Hagrid's hut. He could see the windows as clear as in broad day light.  What he saw next blew everything he had seen in cowardice completely. Umbridge, escorted by an Auror team moved in with wands drawn. In his time as a cop Erik had seen enough to know that this won't be pretty. He cursed the fact that he only had no mag in his rifle. He reached down to open the cache and get the only mag he had: EMP-Ammunition. Weak enough to stun, but still strong enough to knock somebody down for hours. 

Ginny looked in surprise when red stunners began to fly around Hagrid's hut. She heard a loud shout. “HOW DARE YOU!” McGonagall ran down the way from the castle. Without warning  five stunners were sent her way. It seemed like she glowed before she collapsed. Erik was on the radio immediately while he rested his rifle on the tower and began to fire green-blue bolts down onto the grounds.  Harry watched as Ginny trembled. He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.  ~Let Erik handle this.~

“Hagrid, run for it. Head north, Sirius will meet you there!” the soldier said into his wrist com-link.

Beneath them Madame Pomfrey came out running and checked on Professor McGonagall. Despite the event the O.W.L. was completed. Harry and Ginny sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione, waiting for Erik who promised to explain the situation to them. Around midnight the Lieutenant finally arrived. He propped himself on a free couch and placed his helmet on the table.

“Professor McGonagall is in a critical condition. Madame Pomfrey got her to St. Mungo. A medical squad is also on its way. I don't know what Umbridge wanted to do. Perhaps she tried to make this sneaky to avoid a commotion like with Trelawney. I would appreciate it, of you would keep quiet about me shooting from the tower. Relay it to the others. From now on the only people who can act against her without repercussion from the ministry are Madame Pomfrey and myself. The other professors would risk probation.”

The four students looked at each other. ~Umbridge has a large prank coming her way.~ Ginny thought grimly. Harry agreed. When they got back into the dorms. The two began plotting. Some ideas contained harmless, annoying pranks, others borderlined with murder and torture.

Cho tried different advances on Harry. Letters, revealing clothes and even love potions. However, he ignored the first two while Ginny kept him from drinking the potions. She was annoyed by the Ravenclaw, but managed her temper.  Two days later  a letter from Sirius arrived. He told them that Hagrid was safe with him in “The  N est” and that the thing that they feared would happen had happened. 

The two immediately knew that Voldemort had the real prophecy. However, they were not as concerned about it as Dumbledore was. The prophecy didn't contain anything Tom didn't know. A complete waste of resources. Far out in the north sea Death Eaters tried to break their inmates free. The dementors joined the Dark Lord and began to disperse, only to be intercepted by laser bolts and rocktes.

Catherine watched the horde being cut down by the CIWS systems. The wizarding world was too medieval. Even when flying in their smokes the Radar could intercept them. While they had the advantage of magic, the UST had the advantage of magic AND technology. Voldemort shouted in rage when the raid failed, having only his most trusted and capable followers survivors of the onslaught. The Lestranges and the Malfoys were his strongest supporters. But what Tom didn't know was that Lucius was losing support of his family.

Erik got the call from his Chief shortly after the latest prank on Umbridge, which included turning her into a toad every time she tried to issue detention or dock points.

Shortly after this a Stealth  Hawk flew through the area of Wiltshire .  A small strike team would get in and retrieve Subject Alpha. Optional termination of any Death Eaters, but the survival of Subject Alpha took priority.  The helicopter hovered  at the base of the hill where the compound was located. They rappelled down and made their way over  to the entrance . Intel suggested to check the Master Bedroom first as most enemies would probably be in the dining area.  The officer contacted the helicopter crew. “We're going in. Keep an eye on enemy movement.” To the human eye the manor was invisible courtesy of a few wards. However the soldiers switched to radar and sensors. They felt a pull on their mind but the mission came first so they dismissed the feeling. “They didn't even think about using the  F idelius charm.” Kelly commented as they crossed the lawn. In the  Stealth Hawk McCord readied  a rocket launcher . “As they said.  Blood-Purists . They still live like in the medieval times.  M organ and Kelly kept close to the walls as they ran below the windows. “Stop!” McCord radioed. Just in time the two dove behind a bush to prevent detection by a death eater opening the windows. Kelly kept her rifle trained on the man while Morgan kept his Mk46 close to his chest. He checked the  mag before hefting it again. They waited two awfu l minutes until the window finally closed again.  The two reached the tower sticking out of the center wall opposite the entrance. “Master Bedroom is top window. Entering second phase.” Kelly and Morgan deployed their ascension cables and began scaling the tower.  Silently Kelly used an unlocking charm to enter the room. Morgan secured the door,  placing C4 w h ile his partner got close to the bed. In a swift motion she grabbed the person and held her hand across the mouth. “Quiet. We're getting you out of here. Anything important you want to take?” The person nodded. She waved her wand towards a large wardrobe and shrunk it down. Placing it in her pocket she nodded. “That's all.” Glass shattered as McCord broke through the skylight. The soldiers hooked Subject Alpha up before attaching themselves to it. The winch pulled them up  to the side of the helicopter . M cCord aimed his rocket launcher and fired it . “I heard that it's custom to leave a house gift with you  B ritish?” he grinned.  The explosion shook the manor. The tower began to collapse, taking down the whole front with it. A cry of rage was heard, but the helicopter had already disappeared in the night.

 

Back at Hogwarts, Umbridge was annoyed. Somehow a curse was on her. Students got ill as soon as she entered the class room. Detentions hadn't work ed and now, where she turned into a toad each time she gave detention, she had to allow the students to leave her lessons. A desperate letter to Fudge hadn't helped. The minister told her to get the Potter boy and his group quiet.  First she had to break him. From what she saw he was rather close to the Weasley Girl. In Umbridge's head ideas began to connect as she looked over the students who were rather not fond of this bond. Exactly two people were on top of that list: Cho Chang, who wanted Harry Potter for herself and Ronald Weasley, who wanted his sister away from his friend.  Both would not need persuasion to do her dirty work.  She folded a note into a paper plane and charmed it.  The paper split up and flew through the castle. The destinations were a few Slytherins and a caretaker.

T he next morning,  the Gryffindor part of TMR (The Marauders Reloaded) sat together at the table. The year was getting into the last phase: the O.W.L exams.  Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin as they did actual magic during the DADA exams. Madame Marchbanks was enlighte ne d to see two corporeal patroni flying through the great hall.  While it could be considered cheating, Harry and Ginny worked together. Her perfect recall paired with his natural talent with magic was a powerful combination, especially with their shared mind. The satisfaction to see Umbridge's scowl was priceless. After handing in their papers they left hand in hand... two hours into the five hours exam.

Erik was already waiting at the Room of Requirement. “I need to talk with you. Now.”

As they entered, the young couple took in the office as Erik sat down in front of a set of screens monitoring various members of the Order. “We have a problem and it's Dumbledore.”

Harry scowled. Since he found out that Dumbledore meddled with his life a lot, he had stopped looking up to the self-proclaimed leader of the light. Especially since he learned about the last war and was taught in modern warfare by Erik and Catherine, he believed Dumbledore to be wrong about him.

The only fight Dumbledore really fought himself was against Grindelwald during the second world war, but this fight was a duel in a secluded space. Albus Dumbledore had never been at the frontline of a war. His rules of engagement included stunning and capture, trying to let the enemy see the light. The main load rested on the shoulders of the Order members, untrained people who were not experienced with taking lives if necessary. Only a handful of people had real military combat training. Moody was a royal guard back then and Kingsley part of the SAS. Sirius and Lupin had just received their training from in a Cobra facility, but these four were about it. Tonks had already signed up for a training after Siruis' recommendations, but she also was too young to have fought the last war. Most of the members were regular people working in jobs not related to combat.

Harry looked at the latest Intel grimly. Dumbledore  always defended, reacting to attacks. He believed himself to be successful as the raids decreased, but both Harry and Ginny knew that it was the 13 th Platoon who carried the main load in this. Raid parties were intercepted and eliminated as soon as Intel got out. It also has been one of Cobra's fleet to stop the break-out from Azkaban. Death Eaters escaped, but the dementors were wiped out completely.  Also Azkaban itself was reduced to a pile of concrete on the bottom of the sea when it was clear that the guards hadn't survived. Out of one-thousand-five-hundred-twenty-si x prisoners only twenty made it out alive.

“ So what did he do this time?” Harry asked. Against common knowledge he was a real strategist and genius. Erik opened a file. “Latest Intel. Or for us it's already past but future at the same time.”

He explained the prophecy  thing . Like the last time, Ginny had flamed into the Department of Mysteries and replaced  it . This time Dumbledore increased security. He had Order members watching the Department at all times. “He still believes that the prophecy will be fulfilled.”  Harry groaned as he heard of the foolish plans. He was a person, not a weapon. “Anything we can do?” he asked hopefully. “Apart from staying away, no matter what I don't see any possibility.”

But even this resolve went down the gutter when the same evening Harry and Ginny sat down at the table in the great hall.  Ron again was trying to get Harry's attention about quidditch, however since all teams boycotted the cup, the topic was over quickly. Ginny sniffed in the air, noticing  a strange smell from Harry's goblet. She shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her own cup of blood. She felt strange. As  i f a part of her was suddenly asleep. Guessing that even she was reaching her limit for the day she decided to head back to her room early .  Harry downed his pumpkin juice in one go. He felt strange, as if something was clicking inside his mind. How could he have been so blind? The Bond was something set up by Dumbledore. It was no secret that the Weasleys were his most loyal supporters. He had fallen for the next manipulation. His eyes met those of another girl across the hall. She had tried to show him the truth, but he had been too enchanted to listen to her. As she stood up and left, he followed. In a dark corner on the third floor she pressed him against the wall. “Harry. I have so longed to do this.” Harry felt dumb. He didn't know how to react. “M...me...Me, too.” he stuttered. Their lips closed in on each other.  “ SO THAT' ' S WHAT YOU DO?!?”  Ginny stood at the far end of the corridor. In an instant she was in front of them.  Her hair burned  furiously  and the flames were  also  surrounding their hands. Cho backed  away from her, but Harry  didn't move . A dumb look  came  on his face as he suddenly realized. “Ginny...” he couldn't finish. Ginny hugged him  deeply, her burning hands on his back.  Harry  cried in pain as the fire consumed him. “If I can't have you, no one can!” she cried as the flames covered him completely. Cho fell on her behind, skidding back, crying bloody murder as she saw Harry burn. Ginny released the hug and the flames died down. Cho had enough time to see the pile of ash es before she was slammed into the next wall, cracks forming behind her. She stared in horror as she was mesmerized by Ginny's fangs and the red glow in her eyes. “NEVER CROSS ME AGAIN!” she hissed before disappearing in flames. Cho collapsed on her knees, no power to keep herself up anymore. She had lost him. This time forever. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She would get her revenge. The bitch had just murdered someone on front of her. The Ravenclaw prefect headed for Umbridge's office. She would revenge Harry. The one that was rightful hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me for what I did.....
> 
> Or just wait for the next chaper and watch me dealing with this.


	17. Weasley Temper

**Weasley Temper**

 

Umbridge was smiling as she saw no Harry Potter at the table. Of course, as it was Saturday after a tiring O.W.L. He could as well be sleeping in. But  now she was ensured . Just before curfew the day before, a  distraught Cho Chang had requested access to her office. The Ravenclaw prefect had told her how she spent time with Harry until Ginny came to them and killed him. She showed her the pile of ash she recovered. The headmistress consoled her, cackling in her mind.

She had reviewed Miss Chang ' s memory and was sure that she could have the girl charged with murder and being a vampire. One could dismiss it as a prank, but combined with the abilities she showed, it was easy to have her sentenced for death. She prepared a note for Fudge, telling him all and included a copy of Chang's memories. Maybe he could have a new law to deal with this before they arrested Weasley and charged her with the murder of the Boy Who Lived and being a dark creature. She  smiled at the headline. Boy Who Lived killed by jealous girlfriend.  Too bad Rita Skeeter was not available. The woman might not be her favorite, but if a reporter could get dirt on anybody and get away with it, it was her.  The rumor mill was working and many students were wearing crosses and garlic around them. The chatter stopped as the doors opened, revealing one  dangerous Ginny Weasley entering. She  had a black cap e flying behind her and rushed to her seat. The students  kept  distance of her and when she sat down  they watched with anticipation. But  she simply brushed the garlic to the side and broke the cross covering her seat. The students next to her itched away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her glares. No one dared to speak to her. 

Umbridge watch the scene unfold. She had told the Staff of the Hogwarts Express to leave the vampire in the last special wagon, but after the display she wasn't completely sure  that the wagon would held the girl captive. Just after she saw the train leaving, a ministry owl landed on her shoulder. The note was simple and short:  _Detain her on the platform. Trial is this evening. Emergency session with the Wizengamot._

 

Severus was surprised after he read the note Draco passed him after a farewell before leaving. He quickly flooed to Potter Manor. On arrival he was greeted by barrels in his face until one soldier recognized him. “Professor Snape! You should have notified us about your arrival.” He pulled the professor out of the room and into the manor itself. They went up the stairs to what Snape recognized as the residential wing of the building. He passed a large painting with James and Lily before stopping in front of a door. The soldier pushed it open. “Severus?” “Cissy?” After Snape entered, Morgan shut the door. On his way back he crossed Draco. “She's alright, Mr Malfoy.”

Draco nodded. “Thank  y ou. I was worried about her.”  Morgan acknowledge it with a nod. “That's our job, to serve and protect the innocent. By the way, you are aware of the current joint operation between the 13 th Platoon and the DA?”

Draco nodded. “I am. And since my creator won't be able to attend  due to your.. ehm..  _house gift_ ,  I will take his seat. The papers have already been finalized. Th e Malfoys won't be the bad guys anymore.”

 

Erik and his platoon was ready. As Ginny was a member of the junior division, any crime committed by her was to be investigated and punished by the Task Force. However, this time it was all part of a plan. Harry's disappearance was unfortunate but still everything went as planned. For the last time he checked his weapon. The bolt was locked and the mag secure. He had just to wait for Catherine's signal. Through their bond he observed how the two women were led into the courtroom. He had to smile as Fudge realized that his great plan of exposing her to sunlight didn't work. This was a crucial part in the whole operation. If they had used any of the other courtrooms, they would have to cross the whole ministry and the surprise would be gone. Especially courtroom ten, they would be wa y too close to the department of ministries.  With the help of an unknowing Percy they had placed the trial at the time where Kingsley and Tonks had to guard the prophecy. Conveniently Moody would arrive to take the two to see the trial, as they would be the only order members in the ministry at that time. The Groups Green and Blue had already locked the area down. Officially it was due to the probability of a terrorist attack but also the curse  b reakers on the team were monitoring the floo network, redirecting any order members from the ministry away to Grimmaud Place or any other safehouses. Anti-Apparition wards were placed on the apparition points to prevent any other means of arrival. Specially keyed to order members.

T he two Stealth Chinooks hovered in the courtyard. The high buildings were props to hide the ministry of magic and t he two helicopter s hovered just out of sight of the normal muggles. 

R opes were deployed and the first line rappelled down and climbed along the windows. Each soldier hooked up at the designated windows, ready to breach. Erik leaned down to look at Catherine. He gave her a thumbs up before placing both boots against the glass.

 

Catherine watched Erik getting ready. So far, she had stalled the trial. Arguments like the vampire one were suspended by the law excluding Weasley Vampires from being dark creatures and the rights they had. Having familiar faces on the court like Draco, Severus, Minerva and Sirius was helping. After Umbridge showed the memory of Miss Chang, Catherine could feel how the votes swayed against Ginny's favor. “But isn't it Mr Potter's place to charge her, after all he is the victim in this case.”

Fudge ba r ked : “But Mr Potter is dead. Miss Chang showed us the ash es and her memory. There is no doubt that  t he Boy Who Lived is dead. The Prophet has already sent out a special edition on this. And we know how deep they like to investigate since Skeeter.”

Catherine didn't answer which was interpreted as a victory in Fudge's book. But then suddenly a flash filled the room. Glass splintered and out of the air soldiers appeared around them. “What is the meaning of this!?!” Fudge shouted angrily. “Just delivering a new witness.” Erik said as he stepped back. A smaller soldier stepped forward. His helmet was covered with a painting of a grey wolf and a red phoenix graced his chest plate. But what was intriguing was the scar-like scratch just above the visor.  The shoulder guard sported the symbol of the Potter House. Fudge stuttered. 

The person lifted their hands and removed the helmet. The court gasped as they recognized him. “I am Lord Harry James Potter. As I believe, she is free to go.”

Umbridge stood up. “I demand an investigation. Where has Potter been since the murder?”

“I have been at home. Due to private reasons my presence was indispensable. My _**wife**_ did not attack me. She was merely upset that I didn't go. And as she found out that Miss Chang caused my delay she decided to pull a prank of hers. I was just told a few minutes ago what she had done and what consequences followed. So here I am.”

“Wetherby! Check the Book of Bonds. The ministry has never been notified about this marriage.”

Minutes later an unspeakable entered “It is true. Marked on Spring three years ago,  Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley joined in a bond. The book refused to show me which nature it was, but it pointed out that it was as valid as a marriage bond.”

“What do you mean, refused?” A second man entered. An unspeakable. “Just what the young man said. The book listed a few things below, like that Mr Potter was a Grand Sorcerer while Miss Weasley, or more accurate by now Mrs Potter, is listed as a Daywalker Of The Night. The book didn't show the magic levels and there were more things covered in black before it listed the marriage bond.”

The unspeakable left again and the trial resumed. Amelia Bones decided that it was time to round up the court “As the charges were proven to be invalid, I would like to apologize in the name of the Wizengamot. If nobody has anything to add in this case, the Wizengamot will be dismissed.”

“In fact there is.” Harry said. Amelia nodded. “Proceed, Lord Potter.” “I'd like to press charges against Madame Umbridge.” “And they are?” Harry stepped back and Erik took over. “Usage of dark artifacts against the student body, encouraging bullying and unfair treatment, biased judgment and deliberate attack on a group under Cobra Leadership. Furthermore I have to add interference with ongoing investigations and compromising an ICW Operation.” Erik scrolled through the list of charges. “Well, that should sum up all against her. Evidence has already been reviewed by the ICW and the reports should arrive... about now.” Just with his sentence ten owls arrived, each dropping off a large package in front of the Wizengamot. “The suggested sentence by the ICW is included, however, as this only involves one nation they are ready to hand the sentencing back to the Britain magical law enforcement. Our statements are included, any questions are to be directed at the mentioned contact with the ICW and Cobra Criminal Investigation Division”. The soldiers formed a cordon around the two. Weapons close they marched out towards the atrium and left through the elevator. 

Topside, a convoy of Stryker APCs was already waiting for them. Boarding they left for the motorway outside. The whole drive Harry and Ginny simply stared at each other, oblivious of their surroundings mentally exchanging talking and what not. Erik looked outside. An A400M got down in front of them. The rear ramp was down, but the plane was still of full speed. The Strykers rolled on board before the machine took off again, leaving the Metro Police to reopen the road again. “ Where are we going?” Harry asked. He was curious and had an idea, but he wanted to be sure. 

“We are going to Potter Manor. A Cobra Air Base is direct next to it. But we three are jumping off long before. Short Trip to Grimmaud Place. Dumbledore called in a meeting.”

“And how are we getting there from here?” Ginny asked, but she sighed as both looked at her expectantly. She grabbed them both and they disappeared into a fire.

 

R emus observed the meeting. Since Erik talked to him he was wary of Albus. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. The wolfbane potion could have helped him in the past, but Albus had denied  him  it by stalling the development.  Especially the demand to cut all ties during the last summer was one of the last straws for him. Along with him were the Weasley twins and Sirius. More exactly, the marauders in the order were not pleased by Dumbledore. Sirius because Albus abandoned him after the murder of James and Lily Potter. Fred and George were disappointed with Umbridge and blamed Dumbledore. All the Headmaster had to do was to employ Sirius as he planned with the next term as they found out.  Remus eyed Snape. The man had a change of heart. He didn't treat Harry bad anymore, but not really friendly either. 

Suddenly a fire ball appeared in the middle of the room. He knew who it was, but still he was shocked to see into glowing red eyes. He barely recognized the fangs when his inner wolf jumped. Something far stronger than him was in this room. It wasn't the first time he felt this, but the first time he knew where the threat was. His wolf cowered into the far corner and he jumped into Tonks' arms with a girlish scream. She couldn't hold him and they both tumbled to the ground.

It took the remaining occupants of the room a few seconds to recognize the newcomers.

“GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN, YOUNG LADY!”

Ginny turned around. Molly, who was about to grab her daughter, shrieked and jumped back. Now everyone could see the full extent of Ginny's new powers. Her eyes had three glowing cycles around her iris. He fangs were out and her hair was on fire. “ WHAT?” She growled. The tone was enough to have a lot of people wet themselves. Albus tried to scold her: “Now, now. Respect your elder. Now about the trial, I have to say that it was really irresponsible. Giving the ministry a reason to go against us in this war. Harry, you are to meet me during the holidays for additional training. I also have to share the prophecy with you, and you alone. Even if you are married, that will have to wait. We have to defeat Voldemort.”

Harry didn't even look at Dumbledore. “ I am not a pawn in your war. If this concerns me, I will do it my way.”

Albus looked at him, horrified. “But your training. I HAVE to teach you!” At this moment Erik stepped in. “Mr Potter is a formal Member of the Task Force Cobra Junior Division. We have drill instructors who are proficient in their area of expertise since over a millennium. Training won't be a problem. If you are afraid of protection against Voldemort, I can assure you. If we want, we can let him disappear and return as a complete new person you won't recognize.”

“I don't believe you. And what are the drill instructors experts in, that I am not?” This time it was Catherine who shrugged. “Remember Armanda Sparks? Who would believe that her real name was Amelia le Fay, sister of the famous Morgana?”

“And for the instructors, we have everything covered: Charms, transfiguration, several arts from different countries. Additionally we will train him in martial arts and weapons handling.”

Albus looked like he wanted to say something, but unfortunately for him Molly chose just this moment to recover from her shock.  The others were still in shock to hear the truth about Morgana's sister. 

She made a beeline towards Ginny, fully intending to lecture her. “GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF LIKE THIS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?!? GETTING MARRIED AT THIS YOUNG AGE, DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SHAME? YOU ARE MARKED AS A SCARLET WOMAN!” she shouted.  However, Ginny didn't budge. She stood her ground and even seemed to grow a little more. The fire on her hair leashed out.

“ASHAMED? WHY SHOULD I BE ASHAMED TO BE IN LOVE? WHY SHOULD I BE ASHAMED OF WHAT I SHARE WITH HIM?” She reached back and grabbed Harry. Pulling him closer, she crossed the gap between them and gave him a deep kiss.

“HARRY!” Dumbledore shouted. “Now is not the time to pursue romantic relationships! Voldemort is still out there and has to be stopped.” Harry ignored him and continued the kiss. After they broke because of the need to breath he looked at the headmaster. “I am not your weapon. I am Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Member of the Task Force Cobra junior division. Married to Ginny Potter.”

“No! I did not give my consent in this. Get here!” She grabbed Ginny, but shrieked back when her daughters' arms ignited in fire. A fist hit her face, sending her flying across the room into her family.

“No one asked you!” Ginny said, deceivingly calm. “I am Lady Ginevra Molly Potter. I am the heiress of the Phoenix and Harry's partner. We are bound by our souls, so we are by now legally adults. Don't cross us or suffer the consequences!” The fire surrounded them and when it died down, both were gone.

“NOOOO! MY BABY!” Molly cried before collapsing in Arthurs' arms. Erik remained a little longer. “Don't fight a war if you don't know how to kill. Leave it to those who do it for a living.” He stepped to Catherine and both sank into the shadows.

Dumbledore was dumbstruck. Harry was with killers. It would grow over his head and turn him into the next Dark Lord. Especially now where he didn't have the leader of the light to guide him.

Dumbledore growled. He would get Harry back into his control. The boy was too young to know what was good for him.


	18. Meddling Dumbles

**Meddling Dumbles**

 

Harry and Ginny reappeared in Potter Manor. Kelly recognized the anger both had. She directed them to the training room. “We have set up a course to test you. Run it now to cool off and we will talk later.”

Erik appeared later with Catherine. “How are they doing?” “Dismantling it. In the last second I changed the Death Eater puppets to Dumbledore's.” Kelly grinned. “Nice one.” Erik said. “We cut ties with the Order of the Phoenix. Take Intel, but don't give anything to them. We might have friends there, but they will contact the Potters themselves. Continue with our operations. Light Rules of Engagement for BlackOps.” Catherine looked at him. Now this, in her opinion, was a little extreme. “Sure?” Erik nodded. “I warned them not to interfere. Should they still do, stunning them should teach the lesson, otherwise I will lift the rules to standard. Oh and, Kelly? Tell the recon teams to recover their targets if possible. Be aware that he might have set traps on them.”

Harry and Ginny emerged from the training room. The last hour they have spent with blasting Dumbledore puppets all over the place. They went to the showers and both entered one stall.

Ginny caressed Harry's neck. He moaned as she sunk her fangs into it. They washed each other and Harry continued with combing his wife's hair with his fingers. They finished with a kiss and exited. Erik was standing at the far end, back to them. “After you are finished, meet me in the armory.” He left and closed the slide door.

Catherine looked up as the two entered. She handed them a parchment. Harry simply rose his eyebrow as he skipped over the content. “He didn't learn it, didn't he?” Catherine nodded.

“Sadly his power rose to his head. People entrusted him with all powers as they see him as the leader of the light. The hero of the world. Somewhere he began to see people as tools and only the greater good. He believes, because of his heroism and experience, that he knows better than all the others. But he forgets one thing: We are individuals. He didn't take into consideration that being abused by the Dursleys, or being possessed by Riddle would force you to grow up faster.”

The two teens understood. Dumbledore wasn't really evil, only self-centered and a little bit arrogant and ignorant. They seriously didn't look forward to the next term, but they had to.

“You are free to change schools anytime, should he become too pressing. Fleur can get you into Beauxbatons and Krum is now headmaster of Durmstrang. He will certainly help you.”

Harry nodded. The distance wasn't a problem, thanks to Ginny. ~I heard that!~ ~Did I tell you how cute you look when you pout?~

Erik didn't watch the exchange and nodded towards Catherine. “Ginny, please follow Catherine. She will outfit you with the combat gear. The sooner you get used to it the better. You, Harry, come with me. You already have your armor, now to your weapons.”

At the shooting range Erik opened a briefcase with a small choice of weapons. All small firearms with little recoil. Harry fired a few rounds on each before settling for the small Glock 26. He decided to wear a concealed shoulder holster for the weapon. Just then Ginny walked in. She had her helmet under her arm, it was one of those which were open at the front, for the vampires or werewolves. A long kilt hung from her hips like a skirt, opened at the front to show off her legs which were covered in light armor plates. His eyes wandered up to her chest. It was the same chest plate the other females in the unit wore, having larger areas to accommodate the female biology. He took his own helmet off and the two met in a furious tongue battle when their lips touched each other. Erik and Catherine decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. The two went to a secluded space to snog themselves.

Dumbledore looked at the list of his followers. There were people he had to watch out for. The Weasleys might be loyal to the light, but family came first with them. He knew he had Molly's and Arthur's backing, but he wasn't so sure about the twins though. Maybe a small business proposition would be nice. A shop didn't run itself and employees could be costly. There was no way the two could finance that on loans alone. He began a letter to them.

 

_Dear Mr & Mr Weasley_

_It has come to my ears that you have left Hogwarts and begun a shop. I utterly urge you to finish your education and employ workers to maintain your store. Everyone can use a good joke. However, it has come to my ears that you have financial fluctuations. In this case I offer to become a financial partner. The financial power of the Dumbledores are at your disposal to expand and maintain your business._

 

_Albus Brian Percival Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, 1 st Class_

_Grand Sorcerer_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 

He gave the letter to Fawkes. “Please deliver it to them and wait for the reply.” The bird let out a song and disappeared. Dumbledore was irritated. The phoenix had developed a mind on its own recently. He growled, as he walked up to the owlery to get one of the school owls. He then proceeded with the latest Intel he got. Snape was away on a meeting and should have new revelations when he returned. His great plans have been screwed up since the Lieutenant interfered. The man was too curious for his own good. And since Albus lost his position as the supreme mugwump, he couldn't dismiss him. That soldier was a killer. People deserved a second chance. Even Death Eaters. Only Voldemort. There, Albus had to admit that the boy had had enough chances to see the light, but Tom Riddle was dead and Voldemort had replaced him as pure evil. Even this dark person could not return to the light. He looked up when two owls arrived in his office. One was from the ministry, confirming his reinstatement as the headmaster of Hogwarts and an official apology from Amelia Bones. Finally he could leave Grimmaud Place and get into his own quarters. The second one was from the Weasley twins.

 

_Dear Headmaster_

 

_Yes, we know about your reinstatement. Having two relatives in the ministry helps ;). Now we do appreciate your concern for our career and education, however, we will not return to take our N.E.W.T.s. Our shop is faring well and we have financial backing from a silent partner, who wants to remain anonymous. But be reassured that we had the goblins make a background check on the person and it's not one of You-know-Who's followers._

 

_Fred & George Weasley_

_CEOs of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

 

He growled. How did they dare to defy him, the leader of the light! He went down, to the order meeting to discuss the newest revelations Snape would bring.

“Voldemort is behaving strange. Until this afternoon, he was gloating. Lucius had told him about the trial Weasley had to face. Thanks to Nott he knows of their closeness but not to what extend. He does not believe the soul-bond. He thinks that was just a metaphor she used.” Snape took a gulp from the calming potion. “He knows that she is a vampire, so he is equipping his forces with stakes and holy water. A Romanian Death Eater is teaching a variant of the lumos spell which replicates a small sun.”

Also he explained, Voldemort had obtained the prophecy. “However, it was a strange one.”

 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

 

He recited. This part was well known. However the second part surprised them all.

 

_His power will rise … but when the dark lord speaks the magical word ... beginning with P and ending on ORN … Up to the mind to conclude the answer will determine the path … the one with the power has to be careful … protected from this word by his guide… Who shows him the purest form of the light._

 

Dumbledore was at a loss. He didn't understand the second part. Especially since it wasn't the same as the one he had heard. He didn't remember the part with PORN, but the last part he found himself proven to be right. Only he, as the leader of the light, could show Harry Potter the purest form.

Severus closed his eyes. Dumbledore had this strange look again. Snape had sworn himself to protect Lily's son. Although they had a small dispute, they had privately settled the matter that he had warned her about the attack. It had been Albus' idea to move them to Godric's Hollow into the old Dumbledore household.

He made a choice then and there, but first he had to talk to two other persons.

 

Harry and Ginny finally ended their snogging session and emerged from the shooting range. Catherine sniffed in the air, proud of the self-restraint both showed. “And now onto your training schedule.”

Harry looked at the parchment and groaned. He had already an exhausting plan, but Ginny's was tenfold his difficulty. “Only because she has a far higher stamina and strength to keep going.” Catherine winked at Erik. The Lieutenant pointed at the parchment. “The training is in full armor. The day begins at exactly 0500. We'll think of something for punishment, should you two not wake up in time. As a warm-up, run twenty rounds around the manor. Ginny, you have to run around Harry at the same time. Switch between clockwise and anti-clockwise each of his rounds. Every five rounds do a set of ten push-ups. Harry, you do yours on an empty container on Ginny's back. Catherine will monitor you and fill the container with weight if you are fit for more. You have to keep it in balance, too, otherwise Harry will fall down.”

Catherine pointed at the lawn. “Then you meet your sparring partners here. They will switch every day to teach you martial arts. At 0700 you have breakfast. Until lunch at 1200 you are to train on the shooting range. Getting used to all weapons. Although Harry will get the regular weapons while Ginny handles the “monster”-weapons. Also, the distance will change each time, depending on your performance. The afternoon we will go over the current operations, otherwise you are free to do whatever you want to do.”

“Oh and by the way. Narcissa Malfoy and her son are in the infirmary. We got her out and have treated her wounds since then. She and Draco want to speak with you.”

Harry nodded. He intertwined his hand with Ginny's and together they left for the Malfoys.

 

Erik watched them leave when, suddenly, a light flashed. “Intruder alert!” was repeated through the speakers. Immediately a group of soldiers with riot shields blocked the entrance hall where the floo-access and apparition points were located. Three persons tumbled out of the floo.

“Hands up! You are in restricted territory.” Three wands clattered onto the floor but the soldiers kept their weapons up.

“I'm Sirius Black, Harry Potters godfather. These are Remus, his surrogate-uncle, and Severus, his professor.”

Erik didn't move. “If you came here believing to get Harry back, go.” Snape shook his head. “We are here to warn him from the old fool.”

Erik nodded to Kelly who took the wands and placed them in one of her “special” pockets. He lead the three to the infirmary where the Malfoys and the Potters were. Knocking on the door frame, he got their attention. “Harry? It seems like you are not the only one who thinks that Dumbles is an asshole.”

Harry looked up in confusion until Sirius and Remus stepped through. Snape held back and waited in the door. Sirius pulled Harry into a deep hug. “Nice, how you two put him in his place.” The dog marauder laughed.

“But we are here to warn you.” Snape interrupted the reunion. “We, meaning Mutt and myself, are to make your life miserable at school. Albus wants you running to him, begging for help.”

Ginny growled. “He plans on using love potions and confundus charms.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. “Any way we can stop him?” Remus shook his head. “No. Your soul-bond should protect you, but in case it doesn't, I have researched a new spell. It is technically dark magic as it requires the sacrifice of blood, but I think that won't be a problem with you.”

“How much?” Ginny asked. Remus looked down. “We don't know. It only says that you need to shove two knives through your hands while intertwined and repeat the enchantment until the blood disappears.” Erik thought a second before rummaging through one of the cupboards. “We can hook them up to transfusions.”

Harry read through the enchantment. “India Lima Oscar Victor Echo Yankee Oscar Uniform Whiskey India Tango Hotel Alpha Lima Lima Mike Yankee Hotel Echo Alpha Romeo Tango Alpha November Delta Whiskey India Lima Lima Papa Romeo Oscar Tango Echo Charlie Tango Yankee Oscar Uniform Whiskey India Tango Hotel Mike Yankee Mike Alpha Golf India Charlie. Mike Yankee Sierra Oscar Uniform Lima India Sierra Yankee Oscar Uniform Romeo Sierra Tango Oscar Kilo Echo Echo Papa Sierra Alpha Victor Echo.” “I love you with all my heart and will protect you with my magic. My soul is yours to keep save.” Erik explained the NATO phonetic alphabet.

“And why is it considered dark magic?” Ginny asked. Snape looked at them. “It essentially makes you two each others' horcruxes.”

“It's worth it.” The two said. They clasped their hands together and crossed their wands. They pointed it at each other's heart, and when Sirius and Remus pushed the knives through their hands, they began to chant. Snape kept watch of the pain levels while Erik monitored the vital signs.

Again and again the couple repeated the enchantment. Black snakes begun to wrap around them. When they settled, blood red fire salamanders began to do the same. Various other animals followed until the two were completely covered in a cocoon. Suddenly their voices rose.

 

“India Lima Oscar Victor Echo Yankee Oscar Uniform Whiskey India Tango Hotel Alpha Lima Lima Mike Yankee Hotel Echo Alpha Romeo Tango Alpha November Delta Whiskey India Lima Lima Papa Romeo Oscar Tango Echo Charlie Tango Yankee Oscar Uniform Whiskey India Tango Hotel Mike Yankee Mike Alpha Golf India Charlie. Mike Yankee Sierra Oscar Uniform Lima India Sierra Yankee Oscar Uniform Romeo Sierra Tango Oscar Kilo Echo Echo Papa Sierra Alpha Victor Echo.” The cocoon exploded outwards, throwing the other occupants back. The colours flew around them like electrons around a nuclear core. It shrank back between them where it exploded, and flew into their hearts. They gasped, and their eyes began to glow golden as the magic connected them in an even deeper sense. They collapsed on the ground as the light receded. Sirius and Remus rushed to pick them up and put them on a bed. Erik shoved the instruments back into their places and checked the vital signs. “They are alright. Their cores are exhausted, but they will recover in a few days.” He looked back where Draco was speechless. He followed the line of sight and was stunned, too. Snape had crashed into Narcissa and the two were kissing, neither showing signs of interrupting.

 

Sirius and Remus were regular guests during the following days. Harry and Ginny were moved from the infirmary to their own chambers. Apparently the binding continued, as magic radiated from their room and moans could be heard. Neither dared to interrupt what ever happened in there. Not that they could enter anyway. A firewall was set up in the door frame.

September approached as the two finally emerged from their room. Hair riffed and clothes ripped.

Erik deliberately looked the other way. “Having fun?” He asked. Both blushed and muttered “ _Reparo_.”

Erik told them about the extent of the new plan. He handed them two vials which included the antidote to the love potion. “Another measure, should all fail.”

“I spoke with Dumbledore. We have agreed to get you back to Petunia next summer to charge the Blood Wards up one last time before they expire. After that we will move you to Potter Manor.”

“You actually agreed with him?” Erik nodded. “He said something about the greater good to protect you. I thought it would be a good idea to make rise Snape in Tom's trust. He will leak the order version of the transfer to Voldemort. We will actually get you out in another way, I will have trust in your acting skills.”

They left to flame to King's Cross. They were surprised that Erik insisted on going with them, but that was cleared as soon they arrived on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was no more the red steam engine they knew. In its place was another train. “It's the French TGV Duplex. Beauxbaton actually uses the one-level-version and they have about five to cover complete France.”

Ginny looked up. Several barrels were sticking out from the windows and on the roof were turrets with heavy machine cannons. “The coaches are magically expanded to have compartments like the original train.”

“Couldn't you just outfit the old one?” Harry asked. He was kind of sad that the old train had to go. Call it nostalgic, but it held a lot of good memories. Erik shook his head. “The old one didn't have the power to deal with it. This one can even make the route in less time. Top speed at 550 km/h.”

After the students boarded, the train left. The remaining parents were surprised how quiet this one was. Remus grinned. Should the Death Eaters decide to ambush this one, they would probably only notice it when it would be too late.


	19. New Year, New Thearts, Old Friends

**New Term, New Threat, Old Friends**

 

The train practically flew across the landscape. Now that it had left King's Cross, the camouflage of the steam engine in the front dropped and revealed the modern locomotive. The fake steam stopped and the loud sound was replaced by a faint humming. The friends spent time playing chess and exploding snap. It was only in the early afternoon when Erik's voice rang though the speakers. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I just wanted to notify that we are about two hundred fifty kilometers away from Hogwarts and will arrive in Hogsmeade in about thirty minutes. Please change into your Hogwarts robes and begin to pack up.” Hermione and Ginny left to let the boys change. Ginny excused herself to use the bathroom and left. She was in the cabin and about to close the door when a foot stopped it and the door was pulled open again. “Filthy half-breed. I want to go in there. Let me in first.” Ginny flashed her teeth and scared Pansy so much the girl dropped on her behind. “Get in line.” she growled before shutting the door. After she finished and got out, Pansy rushed past her into the loo. Smiling deviously, Ginny took the knob into her hand and closed her fist. A small grind was heard and she left. Her ears picked up the faint cry for help as she reached her compartment. Hermione had already changed and the boys stood up to leave. Well, all but Harry. Ginny held up her hand to stop them. “No need.” Ron blushed. “But, sis!” A fire washed over the youngest Weasley and her clothes were replaced with her robe.

Bellatrix waited for the ambush to begin. Yaxley was in charge of this attack. The Lord had ordered them to attack the train and strike fear into the hearts of the students. “No dead yet. Let them fear me and spread the word. With Fudge, they will still deny me. The children will become paranoid and won't be a threat to my plans. Umbridge did a good job last year. Maybe we should ask her to join us.”

The Death Eaters were standing in a U on the tracks. Lucius stood on the side, looking for the smoke from the train. Bellatrix screwed up her eyes. In the distance was a faint glow. It seemed to grow. Then she recognized a train. “The Express is coming!” Yaxley held out his hand to signal the conductor to stop. The train grew in size. A horn was sounded. Yaxley smiled at the attempt. Even if the conductor tried to run him over, the others would use a charm to freeze the steam engine. As the train approached he prepared to apparate. But as he began to turn, something painful slammed into him. He opened his eyes to find himself on the nose of the train. He vaguely saw a freezing charm hit the side of the engine, but it continued. Bellatrix was confused. Just a second before, Yaxley had prepared to apparate and in the next the train had hit him. He had fired a freezing charm, but the train had continued. The red lights in the back grinned at her. She fumed. Jumping into the air, she and her fellow Death Eaters followed. They spotted an engine in the rear and fired at it. But just then the train fired back. Looking left and right, Death Eaters pulled up shields to block the attack. Their Scottish friends were slaughtered as they tried to attack the train. They sped up, but the train was shaking them easily. They could follow it to Hogsmeade, but those who had their children on the train knew that the Task Force Cobra would be there waiting for them.

 

Hagrid stood at the platform. He was cleaning the platform when a horn sounded. Looking around, he was surprised when the Hogwarts Express arrived. The flame on the engine seemed to glow. Each of the wagons it pulled was colored in the respective colors of the houses it held.

He looked twice and recognized a darker red in the front, where also a black lump hung from the nose. The lump slowly separated and landed on the rails. Hagrid couldn't spare the thing another look as he called the new first years. But just as he left for the boats for the traditional ride over the lake, the train began to roll again and a loud scream of pain filled the platform. Immediately,Hagrid ran into the direction of the scream.

 

Ginny was bored. She sat in the great hall and was leaning on Harry's shoulder. She could see Snape's slightly upturned smile when Dumbledore spotted them. The first years were later than usual. “How long do they need?” Lee asked. Rather loud. Ginny looked at him. The boy was in the last year. He would have joined the twins, but his mother wanted him to complete his N.E.W.T.s.

Overall, only her closest friends from the Marauders Reloaded were sitting around her. In her head, a new prank formed. “Hurry up! I'm hungry. The few drinks and snacks I had on the train are not enough for a growing girl like me.” The others stared at her in shock. Harry giggled at her mind set when he added. “You told me that young fresh blood would be filling.” From the Ravenclaw table, a scream rose. Just as scuffles began, the doors were opened. Two lines of soldiers entered, between them the new first years. Erik stepped in front of McGonagall and Dumbledore. “The new first years, Sir. Excuse the delay but we had a personal injury with lethal outcome on the track. It seems like the person tried to stop the train with pure willpower when the train was still on full travel speed. We didn't discover it until the train was starting up again.”

Harry and Ginny giggled behind their hands. The formulation was simply hilarious.

Dumbledore began his speech. He mentioned that Umbridge had been arrested for usage of dark artifacts and that Sirius Black would replace her as a DADA professor. Additionally, he warned them about the threat that was looming over the castle which required the soldiers' presence. Erik rolled his eyes at the implication of the threat. The squad was solely around Ginny. He and Catherine would always be with her during classes and in the corridors. McCord would watch her on the grounds from the astrology tower while Morgan would be in the corridor before them and Kelly in the one behind.

That gave most students the warnings they wanted to make a wide berth. Some, like members of The Marauders Reloaded didn't care and interacted with her like always. Even Erik and Catherine were as friendly as ever. Erik might carry his weapon publicly, but usually it hung loose from him.

The first DADA lesson with Sirius was anything but serious. The marauder joked about nearly everything. Upon entering, each student was pranked. Well, everyone but Ginny, who warned Harry herself. Sirius looked at them, but flinched at the murderous stare she gave him. With the looming threat by the Death Eaters it was again time to cover Vampires and Werewolves. Lupin volunteered to tell the students about it. Catherine also told them tales and even Ginny got odd looks when they came to the need for blood. At this point Erik gave Catherine a blood pack which she sipped like a drink, completely indifferent about the other students' stares. In Potions, Snape asked them to brew a strong sleeping potion. A human should drop sleeping instantly. However, a vampire should only feel a little tired. So Catherine and Ginny had to go around in the last minutes and try the potions. While Catherine was as fresh as ever after tasting the Slytherins' potions, Ginny was tired after tasting Neville's and Harry's one. The two boys gave each other a high five in the success.

The second week was the weeks of the tryouts. Harry looked at the crowd in front of him. Of the original crew only he and Ginny remained. Katie was back from her injury and wanted to test herself first. Ron wanted to actually try the tryout after he had been called in as a back up for Oliver and since then never competed against others for the position. He wanted to earn it, not have it given to him. Also, it was to finally shut up McLaggen. Since Ginny made it pretty clear that she was off the market, the boy had gone bugging Hermione who desperately tried to tell him off.

“Good. We need...” No one listened to him. Harry tried several times more, but he failed. ~Help me!~ he thought. ~Need a woman's touch here?~ Ginny took a deep breath. “SHUT UP! STAND AT ATTENTION AND LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTAIN! Otherwise I might treat this as the picknick you make it look like.” she licked her lips and flashed her fangs. Instantly, the chatter died down and the people looked at them. “Good.” Harry began. “I would have hated to deal with the paper work, should Ginny have to have a snack now.” He looked over the group and realized that there were more than people than Gryffindor had. “Anyone not from Gryffindor leave now. Or join Ginny at her picknick.” About twenty students, mainly girls, left screaming. “Now, those who don't know how to fly a broom, leave as well.” A lot of people left at this point. The only ones left were Ron, Cormac, Seamus, Dean and Neville on the boys' side apart from a few younger students like the Creevy brothers. On the girls' side there was a new girl called Demelza, and Katie. He pointed at the rings. “Anyone trying for the keepers, over there. Chasers meet in the half facing the keepers and the beaters go to the other half.”

Cormac and Ron went over to the rings, where McLaggen already bragged about his skills and his new broom, a Nimbus 2014. Ron looked miserable on his older Firebolt he got from Oliver. Harry nodded towards Ginny and she immediately took the chasers away to test the scores. Only Dean, Demelza and Katie remained. “Now for chasers it's important that we can play together.” She let the three play against her. It was slightly unfair, due to her heightened reflexes, but as Erik once told her, three weak can beat a strong with the right tactic. 

Harry went over to the beaters after he asked Erik for a favor. Neville and Seamus he already knew. He recognized the Creevy brothers. “Good. I will conjure balls and throw them at each of you. Try to hit them.” At least half of them failed and the numbers were cut to seven. The next step was to send them into the air. Here he filtered everyone but the two from his year and the Creevys. He even let them play with real bludgers. It would be a tough decision. He told them that the final list would be pinned to the bulletin board in the common room. He mounted his broom and flew back towards the beaters. He already knew that Ginny had finished with the chasers and that her decision was solid. Erik was standing on a black platform Catherine had “conjured”. He was shooting footballs at the rings. At this moment McLaggen was playing keeper. “How's going?” So far McLaggen held more shots. However, Ron is better in intercepting them. He doesn't go after every ball. McLaggen even goes after those that are obviously missing the rings. Harry looked back. ~Love, I think it's your turn. Give them hell.~ He turned back to see Ron and McLaggen. “Ginny is going to make a pass on each of you. Then I will decide.” Erik got down from the platform and cleared the way for the chaser. Ron went first. He hovered by the left ring. When Ginny threw he intercepted the ball to the right ring, but when he saw the glint in her eyes he pulled up and let the quaffle pass. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” Cormac shouted. He took Ron's place and waited for Ginny's next pass. While she flew towards him he lectured her how she wasn't trying to confuse him with manuevers. “SHUT UP!” Ginny shouted as she threw. Cormac grinned as he blocked the ball, but his grin froze when he was ripped off his broom and hung from the ring. Harry shook his head. “My decision stands. You will know tomorrow.”

The next day everyone looked at the new paper:

 

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

 

**Keeper: Ron Weasley (#1)**

**Chasers: Ginny Potter (#2); Katie Bell (#3); Demelza Robins (#4)**

**Beaters: Neville Longbottom (#5); Seamus Finnigan (#6)**

**Seeker: Harry Potter (#7)**

 

**Substitutes:**

**Keeper: Cormac McLaggen; Ginny Potter**

**Chasers: Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy**

**Beaters: Colin Creevy; Dennis Creevy**

**Seekers: Ginny Potter**

 

**Any questions might be directed at the Second-in-Command, Ginny Potter.**

 

The new team sat together. Daphne and Luna joined the Gryffindors for the meal. Harry was taking some fries when he spotted a fuming McLaggen out of the corner of his eye. ~Here he comes.~

“Why did that loser make it on the team! I demand a retry! His sister was taking sides!”

Ginny looked at him with a glare. “Are you implying something? We can discuss this in private to spare you the humiliation.” Cormac paled. “No, I demand the explanation from the captain.”

Harry looked up from his plate. “Neither of you could stop the goal. But Ron was smart enough to realize the lost cause. He preserved his energy for later. You, however, chased after every ball, no matter where it was heading. You have an arrogance I don't like. We are a team and we should act as one. You brag about your apparent skills and criticize everyone. That is my job. Consider yourself lucky I kept you as a reserve.”

 

Dumbledore looked at the argument with worry. Harry was a lot colder towards his fellow students since he returned from the training with the soldiers. He was moving down a dark path. Dumbledore would rectify that. He had stroke a compromise with the soldier, Harry would return to Privet Drive next summer for a last recharge. Then they would get him out and to the burrow. Mundung u s had already suggested a good plan to use polyjuice. Something only a thug could come up with. He would evacuate him to the burrow and let him attend the wedding of Bill with the  French girl. Then he would go on the horcrux hunt with him while the others waited. But fi r st he had to locate them. He had expected one at the Gaunt Shack, but it showed signs of forced entry. The horcrux was gone. Whoever captured it was not in alignment with Tom.

Everywhere he searched for, others seemed to have been faster. He couldn't pinpoint who it was. The way they worked, it looked like military training. He ruled out the 13 th Platoon as they were under the rule of the ICW and no one there knew about a horcrux hunt. Regular muggles would have been repelled by the charms in place and they would not recognize the magic anyway.

He had originally planned to get Slughorn back into the school to get information out of him and maybe influence Harry to get back to him, but Snape had refused to take the DADA class. Unfortunately, Horace was not skilled in that class either, so Albus had called Sirius. To have at least a loyal order member occupying the position. Especially after the disastrous last two years, he hoped to regain Harry's trust by that.

He couldn't have been more wrong with his assumptions.

Across the room Erik kept an eye on the headmaster. Snape had informed him about the plan for the next summer and the 13 th platoon was already preparing their own operation. The war against Voldemort w ould be fought. But not the clean way Dumbledore envisioned. ~Anything is fair in love and war.~ He snickered at Catherine's thoughts. War was never pretty. There was always blood spill. And with the blood, loves vanished. Crushed under the cruelty of the battles. Lost as numbers in a statistic. A memory, painful to others. Erik checked his gear. At least he would try to minimize these losses. For the world. For justice.


	20. In your Face

**In your face**

 

Dumbledore kept his eyes on the two students. His most secret weapon, in the direct vicinity of a dark creature. Sure, Ginny was a Weasley, but power had corrupted even more powerful wizards and witches than her. It was only a matter of time until she would notice that with her strength and immortality she could get away with many things. It didn't help that Sybil just made a new prophecy this summer:

**The two with the power to conquer him...**

**Must watch out for the one misguiding them... One has already been confused by the darkness... It is up to the ones around him to set him right again.**

**Emeralds and Fire will go hand in hand to defeat the darkness.**

 

It was another proof that he was right. Harry was definitely Emeralds, and he himself had a close connection to Fawkes which would make him Fire. He looked at the students in the great hall. Tomorrow would be the first match of the new term. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. He was not sure about the new team Harry set up, but as headmaster it was not his place to question the captain of the team. Before her vampirism became public knowledge, some boys had leered after her, until she marked Harry as hers. That might be a possibility to get her away. He had looked into the laws, but based on her condition, there was nothing possible. Also, the Cobras had a good legal department working for them. It was not the most moral thing to use love potions, but anything for the greater good was justified. For Harry, Cho Chang would be a great idea. The girl was only after fame and would not engage him in a serious relationship. He sent Severus a notice that he required several flasks of love potion.

Severus was surprised. Why would Dumbledore need these potions? His mind clicked and he praised Remus, a rare occurrence, for researching the spell. To not to tip the old fool off, he brewed the correct potion, but also wrote a note to Sirius.

 

Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that both Cormac and Michael, boys who had a crush on her until the recent revelations, were leering at her again. Luckily, Cormac was not in the field and Michael was in the stands. She had the uneasy feeling of a looming threat, but swallowed it down, as she knew that it was probably the sniper McCord, who was keeping his aim on her. Kelly and Morgan were in the towers behind the rings on each side. Catherine was below on the field while Erik kept his sights on her from the professor tower in the middle.

In the middle of the match Harry noticed that Cho was following him AGAIN, like in the third year. It was quite annoying, but he kept looking for the snitch instead at her. He felt Ginny's jealousy flaring. A throw came out stronger than intended, knocking the Ravenclaw keeper off his broom. He concentrated on their love and she slowly calmed down. Overall he noticed that the team was well balanced. Demelza was really talented with the quaffle. Neville was a precise beater. His bludgers found their mark, even at the high speed the chasers went. Seamus was really like he lived, an explosion. His hits weren't as precise, but strong. Ron was unconventional, he blocked with as little movement as possible, preserving energy for the match. From below he could hear McLaggen criticizing the whole team but the captain and his second-in-command through Ginny's ears. He rolled his eyes. ~Remind me to put him far to the end of the reserve list.~ ~Far ahead of you. That's why I'm also a reserve for keeper.~

Ravenclaw was practically slaughtered by Gryffindor. In the end it was a complete four hundred to zero. Later when they left, Harry let the others go first before he and Ginny strolled over the grounds. Erik had ordered his squad to keep a twenty meters distance around them to give them at least a little privacy. They walked along the border of the forbidden forest. Suddenly black shadows surrounded them. Wolves jumped out and began circling them as Fenrir Greyback, along with several Death Eaters emerged. “Ahhh, young blood. And a vampire. Didn't anyone tell you that I'm your mortal enemy?” Ginny was not impressed as she pulled her wand.

McCord noticed the threat immediately. He aimed down and activated his laser. It was more for psychological effects than for actual aiming. Morgan had his LMG ready while Kelly loaded a grenade into her M203. Catherine ran towards the two students while Erik had his sights already on Greyback. “Team, try to get one alive for interrogation. Preferably the leader.”

Harry threw up a shield to block the first wave of stunners. Even with the soldiers support they were heavily outnumbered. Erik dove out of the way of a cutting curse. Kelly struggled as an imperius was thrown at her. She felt the wizard at the edge of her mind. She had one portion of her mind keeping him at bay while a smaller part of her fired loosely into the direction. The pressure decreased as the Death Eater had to throw up a shield to block the laser. The explosion threw Morgan back where he landed prone on his back. Doing a quick check up he found himself relatively well and grabbed his sidearm. His gun was several meters away so he would have to fight his way back. His attacker thought him downed. Morgan jumped up and ran firing at the man. The Death Eater was taken by surprised as the soldier he thought dead latched onto him and began stabbing him with a combat knife.

Erik fired at the Death Eater when suddenly his mag clicked. Empty. He grabbed his sidearm but a full-body bind caught him before he had the man in his sights. Catherine jumped over and had her revolver already aimed when she suddenly stuck in the air. “Drop your weapon or I will drop you.” Deciding against revealing her nature she stopped. Just then everything stopped. Dumbledore had arrived on scene.

On the roofs below the astronomy tower McCord set up a new sniping position. He had to change when a stray curse had hit the tower and the fight had moved. He flipped the bipod down and took aim. Most were held at bay by the wizards but he could see the enemy by his CO pulling out a silver knife. It was a close call but he had to take the shot. He calmed his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. His heart calmed, too. He counted down the beats as he readied his finger to press the trigger. He stopped when it reached the point where it would actually fire the laser. He felt the blood pulsing through the veins in his index finger. A leave flew through the air. Immediately he adjusted his aim. The crosshairs directly on the man's chest. Normally with regular bullets he would have to aim higher to compensate for the drop but the modern laser technology made sniping easier.

Dumbledore was pleased with himself. Although the hole in the wards surrounding the forbidden forest will have to be repaired, he was pleased to see that no one has been killed. He was pleased that he was able to step in before any of the children drew their first blood. Just then something blue rushed past his face. He felt the heat radiating from it. The head of the Death Eater flew back.

Erik turned to the side as the body of the Death Eater landed where he was, the dagger sinking into the ground, tip first. With the death of the caster his magic vanished. Erik grabbed his Mk23 and shot two Death Eaters in his line of firs before turning onto his stomach and shooting the one levitating Catherine. She dropped and grabbed her revolver. The discharge thundered over the grounds as she downed the Death Eater having Harry at wand point, leaving Greyback and two of his wolves alone to face them. “Stand down. Surrender or suffer the consequences.”

Greyback spit at him. “NEVER! I serve the Dark Lord! He will get me and kill you all!”

Dumbledore pushed Kelly's weapon to the ground. “No kills anymore!” Erik simple lifted his arm and let his hand drop. A thin cable shot from the device on his arm and embedded in Greyback's chest. The werewolf trembled when the electricity shocked him and collapsed. “What did you do to him?” Albus asked. “Electrocuted him. He won't wake up for the next hour.” Morgan pinned the arms on the back and cuffed them while Catherine hissed at the wolves. The animals yelped and ran back into the forest with their tails between their legs.

 

Greyback woke up by a splash of cold water onto his face. Looking up he found himself in a bed in a completely white room. Four soldiers, clad in nearly identical armor surrounded him. “I won't talk.” He said and closed his mouth. One of them shook his head, chuckling. “No need to. The war is over. We are just tying up loose ends.”

Grey back was stunned. “How did you beat the Dark Lord!” The second soldier, a woman laughed. “His protection for his little horcruxes are against wizards, but muggles working together with wizards can break them. We got all seven of him. Six horcruxes before Potter killed him. The Diary, the ring.” “The goblet, the diadem.” the third soldier continued. “The locket and his snake.” The fourth soldier finished. Greyback shuddered at the tone. Something was amiss but he couldn't place it. “How did you get into Bella's vault? And how did you find the diadem in the room of requirement?”

Erik grinned behind his helmet as he tapped a few buttons and the hospital wing disappeared, revealing Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore standing around them. “We didn't. See how easy it was to talk? Enjoy hell.” He turned and was about to leave when Greyback jumped up. Dumbledore tried a spell but the werewolf shove two of the soldiers onto him. Harry was pinned down. “The dark lord will reward me for killing you! And then I will enjoy the firefly there before I crush her.” the Death Eater grinned evilly as spit dropped from his mouth. His joy was short lived as a strong hand grabbed his fur and he was thrown back. Ginny growled as she grabbed his unmentionables and began to squeeze. Dumbledore was dumbstruck by the violence she displayed, another proof of his theory. Even worse, Harry didn't even looked shocked. He was completely indifferent. Erik and Morgan grabbed Ginny and pulled her away. She kicked but her resistance was effortless. “Kelly, clean this mess. McCord, escort Mr Potter up to their apartment and help him to prepare a bath.”

Immediately after the interrogation Dumbledore entered the room of requirement. He looked for the diadem. A loud zap filled the room. He ran towards the sound and found the female soldier walking away from a pile of ash. “Damn. Harry should be the one destroying them to fulfill the prophecy.” Albus thought. He conjured a flask to pocket the ash and left again. 

 

McCord stood guard in front of the bathroom while the Potters enjoyed a bath. While he originally was reluctant to teach the two teens he had come around to see the fact that both were more mature than they should. Both had been mentally scarred when Voldemort had taken something from them.

McCord shook his head. He was one of the few original Platoon members who had survived under Winston's command. It had not been easy to accept the newcomers, it got worse when he found out that they had been set up to join.

 

_Flashback_

 

David McCord fired his sniper rifle. The command squad had been separated from the platoon. Since Erik had returned from the Task Force he was moved to as punishment they had been sent on several commando missions. This one was particular dangerous. The deep rainforest made the use of the mechanized group impossible. He spotted an enemy and took the shot. Suddenly something red hurled past them and struck Morgan, another original member. Morgan fell to the ground and ceased moving. McCord turned back just to see another red bolt directly in front of him. However, a bubble encased him. He was in shock as he stared at Kelly, who jumped past him, her rifle on the ground, shooting red bolts from her hand while shouting something. His soldier mind kicked in as he took the LMG his friend dropped and put suppressing fire on the enemy. After the battle she did something to Morgan and his friend woke with a jolt.

 

_Flashback end_

 

McCord checked his rifle. The energy charge was full. He released the charging handle, switching from recharging to stand-by. He had flinched when Ginny had attacked Greyback, but he had agreed with her course of action. That werewolf was a pedophile and a rapist. Two shoes stopped in front of him and he looked up to see the headmaster and the head of the Gryffindor house. “They are still in there. I'd advise you to wait here until they are finished.” the sniper said.

Just then the door opened. David stepped aside to let the two teens enter. “I'll leave you to your own devices. Mrs Potter? Agent Pierce is keeping over-watch on you. She will not look, but her shadows will keep tabs on your aura.” He left though the front door and closed it behind him.

Harry looked from Ginny to Dumbledore and from him to McGonagall. This was going to be ugly.

Erik climbed the stairs towards the apartment. McCord was standing guard while Morgan and Kelly sat in the window next to him. “How's it going?” Kelly shook her head. “Bug's been planted. Dumbledore is running interference again.” Erik nodded and dialed the code for the listening device.

“I certainly preach to you to not follow the dark path anymore. No more killing. I will overlook this once, as you are both still young and easily influenced by your surroundings. I don't think that the soldiers are adequate company for young students like you are. I will see that you will be able to return to Privet Drive next summer to recharge the Blood Wards one last time.”

Erik disconnected from the bug. “Keep an eye on him. His interference might doom us all. In case his meddling endangers the whole operation, you know how to deal with it.”

The door opened and the soldiers stood at attention. Dumbledore rushed past them, a twinkle in his eyes. Erik looked through the open door, a disbelieving McGonagall staring after the disappearing headmaster. The Lieutenant stepped in and closed the door. “Anything I missed?”

“He told us to minimize contact with you. Apparently, he thinks that you will turn us dark and are influenced by Voldemort. He wants to mix a “cure” into your drinks.” Harry said. Minerva was shocked that Harry told the soldier everything. “Thanks. I will advise my team to check their food and drinks before every meal.” He sat down on the free chair in the room. He looked at Professor McGonagall. “Is it safe to talk around her?” Just then the doors opened again and Sirius along with Severus entered. “It is, Lieutenant.” Erik nodded, immediately launching into the report:

“At 0700 three weeks ago group Green extracted a horcrux from the last known Gaunt residence. Traps were disabled and we retrieved a ring. A sniper team stayed behind to keep watch over the location. On the day the term began, they observed how Dumbledore arrived and entered the shack. We assume that he was after the horcrux. The same was observed by teams at other possible locations such as Stonhenge, Greenwich and Derbyshire. Just this evening, Kelly destroyed the diadem in the room of requirement and Agent Pierce has contacted Gringotts for assistance to retrieve the cup. With Greyback we got a list of horcruxes and leads on others.”

He placed a parchment in front of the others.

 

**Possible Horcruxes**

 

**1\. Ring of the Gaunt Family: Destroyed**

**2\. Diadem of Ravenclaw: Destroyed _Assumption of usage of famous magical items_**

**3\. Sword of Gryffindor: Headmaster office, unlikely to be a horcrux due to its goblin attributes**

**4\. Locket of Slytherin: Unknown**

**5\. Cup of Hufflepuff: Lestrange Vault**

**6\. Sword of Artus: Unlikely as it is a muggle item.**

**7\. Snake Nagini: Since this year her deployment has ceased. Attack on Arthur Weasley was the last mission she had. Possible that he wants to protect her. Sentient horcrux possible?**

**8\. Harry Potter: Same theory with Nagini as he was the only survivor of the attack.**

 

Harry looked at the last entry. He, a horcrux? It sounded plausible. His talents were the same as Tom's, Dumbledore had said that in his first year. Talent in DADA and parseltongue. “Ho...How are horcruxes destroyed?”

Erik looked right at him. Even past the visor he could feel the stare on him. “They are protected against magic. Only Baselisk venom or fiendfyre can destroy them. In Muggle means we have our laser tech, and melting explosives like Thermite.” Harry looked down. So he had to die.

Erik held up his index finger. “However, there might be another possibility.” Both teens looked at him as well as the three professors. “Since Ginny is a vampire and you are married to her, there is still the blood bonding ritual. It's a marriage in vampire standards. For such she has to bite you. Normally, it would be at the neck, but she could also place her fang on you scar. Vampire blood can be surprisingly purging when it comes to the human body. We just have to make sure she doesn't inject too much for you to use up. Too much and she might turn you. And with the Blood Protection still in place, I think you would simply absorb abilities again. Also, if you want to try it: It will be the first. I don't know if you will survive it, I don't know if it will work at all or if Harry _is_ a horcrux. These are all assumptions based on a handful of information I gathered.”


	21. Darkest before Dawn

** Darkest before Dawn **

 

“We have entered uncharted territory. If it fails, everything will be lost. But if you make it, it will be the first exam in the journey to kill Voldemort.” Ginny whispered to Harry. Just two hours ago she bit the scar Voldemort had left on her Harry. A green substance had dropped out of the wound and disappeared in a loud screech. Harry was still unconscious. Even through their Bond Ginny could not feel anything from him. The only ones keeping her company were Erik and Catherine. The professors had returned to their routine to play the loyal order members for Dumbledore. Luckily, it was a quidditch free weekend, otherwise the two would have tipped Dumbledore off. Dobby brought them their meals while they kept an eye on Harry. His body seemed to have accepted his wife's blood without consequences. Injuries from the summer training disappeared. Ginny could have gone meeting her friends, but Erik insisted that she stayed, in case Harry woke up and was fuzzy. Then, on Sunday, Harry James Potter opened his striking green eyes again. He was confused, but as soon as he felt himself in Ginny's embrace, he smiled. “Thank you.” he whispered. ~Any time, anywhere, my love.~ As the two entered the next make-out session, the soldiers left the room.

In the next week Erik reviewed all Intel they had on Tom and his terrorist network. Fudge still refused to believe that the dark lord was back and, overall, nobody believed in the possibility of a new threat. Due to their slacking off the Wizengamot had signed a law which would render the minister, and with extent his orders, to be immune to justice. It had only been a small paragraph, hidden among lines concerning punishment for underage wizardry. As such, Umbridge was still free to do as she pleased, but she was quickly losing the backing of the ministry workers, who didn't believe in blood purity or pure blood supremacy. Of course they couldn't go on strike, but work to rule was just as effective in delaying the preposterous laws and decrees, so a counter law could be passed.

But one was never changed: The power of the ministry to name a professor for Hogwarts, should the current headmaster not find someone adequate. As Albus was away to look for horcruxes and plan how to get Harry back under his wings, he signed the retirement request of Professor Burbage, but forgot to look for a replacement teacher. Fudge took the chance and appointed, Dolores Umbridge. Luckily, without the extra powers of an Inquisitor. Percy, thanks to his rather boring position of the head of the Department for Education, managed to get a new rule passed, that ministry appointed teachers had to have their point deductions and detentions reviewed by the head of house of the concerned student, unless the appointed teacher had an actual teaching license and several years of experience. Which Umbridge didn't have. A new worker in his small department of ten people had the idea to get the ICW to send an observer, like they did last year.

 

The students were sad to see Professor Burbage leave, well not all of them, but those who didn't keep to themselves. A collective groan went through their ranks as it was announced that Umbridge would replace her. To place a woman who hated muggles for a living was a sure way to separate the magical people from their non-magical counterparts. As it was a purely theoretical class, problems should not arise with Umbridge, but the woman picked on every bad thing muggles had done, like the Witch-hunt during the Early Modern Period, from 1480 to 1750.

Catherine watched Erik during the classes they escorted Ginny. She knew that he had a hard time listening to rubbish and not open his mouth. Especially now, when he was not undercover. They listened to another rant about how muggles behaved like animals, when it was surprisingly Hermione who exploded. “Excuse me, professor, but that was about three hundred years ago. Humanity has changed since then.”

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for lying, Miss Granger. Muggles are animals. They have no intelligence and cannot develop.”

“If you mean wars, you can be right, however these are usually caused by a minority and the majority has to suffer.” Harry injected. “Forty points taken for interrupting me, Mr Potter. I am the teacher here, I am always right.” From the other side of the room Draco added. “But if muggles are so inferior as you display them, how did one beat Professor Lockhart?”

“Lockhart was a half-blood. His muggleside tainted his magic, therefore he was weak.”

Erik shook his head. If there hadn't been children in this room, he would have killed Umbridge then and there. Not a clean kill, but a cruel, slow one. Catherine watched with worry. She knew Erik could be the warm-hearted, laid back friend, but he could also be the cold-blooded killer, whose mission always came first. Now he was more in killer mode. ~Calm down. We will get rid of her.~ She sent. A small shadow caressed his neck and Erik leaned into it. ~Still. This is the worst bullshit I heard from her. By the way, isn't there going to be a raid in the vicinity of her home?~ ~Thinking what I'm thinking?~ ~Maybe we should ask Emerald and Phoenix about their opinion?~

 

The next Friday Harry received an invitation of Dumbledore to join him. He acknowledged it.

But in the evening, a headmaster waited for his student forever. It was because said student had left the castle. He wandered around until Fawkes appeared with a speaker. Albus was surprised and looked at it. Then he heard voices coming over.

 

“ _This is Echo. We are on route to target, ETA two minutes.”_

“ _Echo, this is Eagle. Rounds are chambered and we are ready to engage hostiles at the LZ.”_

“ _Copy that. Remember, stealth is key. We go in and leave before they now what hit them.”_

“ _Echo is jumping. We will maintain Christmas for thirty seconds before we return to base. Rainbow Six will extract you in five mikes, Sidekick 1 over and out.”_

“ _Snipers, take out their eyes.”_

Faint metallic clicks were heard on the speaker. Albus scribbled a note to  Kingsley and Moody. The first would need to help him finding out where this device came from while the latter should find and stop this massacre. 

“ _LZ is clear. Echo team is moving in. Eagle, watch the front entrance. Should they bail, mow them down. Go loud if you have to.”_

“ _Echo, Phoenix here”_ a female voice joined. _“Emerald and I are in bound. No sign of the target yet.”_

“ _Stay low, five airborne targets, confirmed as hostiles.”_

Suddenly loud spell casting was heard. _“Shit, we have been compromised! GO LOUD!”_ Constant chatter came out of the speaker.

“ _Target has been neutralized. It was indeed a horcrux. Whoa!”_

“ _Sitrep!” “Emerald took a hit. Hostile down. I'm moving him out. Good luck.”_

“ _Team! Regroup and retreat! Objective has been reached. Team, eagle, provide cover fire, disapparate when you are finished.”_

“ _Got it, Sir. We'll see you on the other side.”_

Three minutes later the speaker went silent. By now the most trusted order members were in the headmaster's office and Kingsley had no mean to backtrack the device as it self-destructed by falling to dust. “Wh..What was that?” Minerva managed to stutter out. “That is for us to find out. Of the voices, I have no doubt that it was this Task Force Cobra. It sounded like they sustained heavy losses for the destruction of a horcrux which I might add, was a lost cause. A horcrux can only be destroyed by magical means.”

On Saturday morning Harry was still sore. He envied Ginny, who was fresh as ever. “How can you be so happy this early.” he complained. He turned her attention away from her blood drink and she kissed him on the lips. “I don't need so much sleep as you do, sleepy head.” Harry grumbled something under his breath, but stopped as Ginny slapped the back of his head. “I heard that! Don't worry. I will handle your punishment personally.” She said with an evil grin. They stopped laughing at Harry's expense, when the Daily Prophet arrived.

 

**Attack on Pure-Blood Community**

 

_Last night an attack on a pure-blood community near Glasgow was attacked. Hints indicate that the attackers were only muggles. Wizards, who had been accused of being Death Eaters, have been found dead on the ground of a manor. It is a reason to be concerned as the dead have indeed been identified as known Death Eaters and people who had claimed to be under the Imperius curse during the last war. Another reason is that highly ranker staff members as the Minister and his undersecretary live in the very same community. However, fought out there caused high collateral damage, as many houses received small damages from a small metal arrow, while another was completely leveled by a large explosion. Still, we at the Prophet wonder who did this. It is clear that they targeted this terrorist cell. They might have done us a great service with removing the threat from out pure-bloods. Ministry Fudge commented: “Even if they did something good, these muggles were obviously informed about the magical population. The Statute of Secrecy has been broken. I assure you that we will find the leak and have the person and his or her group trialled. They will face charges of endangering the magical population and murder. You might now say that Death Eaters deserve such a death, still they could be a coincidental target. Maybe these terrorists will strike again and next time it might hit someone else, not Death Eaters. I'd like you to remember the history we had with the muggles. Ancient and Noble houses like the Dumbledores and the Gaunts have suffered from the muggles, their blood line is nearly extinct. See what happened to the Potters, when James Potter decided to bring muggle blood into his family.”_

 

Harry didn't read further and Ginny was so angry that she burned the paper to a pile of ash. Hermione looked up from her copy with a questioning look. “Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore.” she said, only for Harry and Ginny to scowl at the idea. “Not with that man. He controlled enough of my life.” Harry said as he left with Ginny and the Ranger command squad in tow.

 

Dumbledore looked after the couple. He had hoped that the return of Umbridge would cause Harry to run to him, begging for help, but it didn't happen. After yesterday, he suspected that the Rangers could have something to do with the speaker incident, but they were always around Harry and the wards would have prevented him to pass the border of the grounds and leave the castle. The place community attacked was indeed a location where he had suspected a horcrux. It was the snake. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. It would be like Voldemort to hide directly under the minister's nose. Heck, He could probably hide in Fudge's basement and the man would not be any wiser. Albus looked onto the list he had. The diary was gone, so was probably the ring. He suspected that the muggles were on a horcrux hunt, as the signs he found at the shack was over all the other possible locations he had gone to. The horcrux in Harry couldn't be removed unless he died. Which had to be done by Tom. He himself couldn't do it. The shitstorm he would face was to great. The people needed him, even if they did not know or admit it. He regretted to have to have sent young Harry to his death, but this was the only chance. With his nearly not existent training, he would have been captured and brought to Tom to be killed. Then Dumbledore, master of magic could beat Tom. All for the greater good. The magical world was at stake here. He could not change it because of a few selfish wishes for love and romance.

Albus reviewed the latest things he had on Voldemort. A cave, where he went with his orphanage. Two muggle boys had returned, completely insane. Another significant event. This one he would investigate with Harry. He decided that, with the lacking trust, a direct approach would be good.

 

_Harry,_

 

_I have found a horcrux location. I would like you to come along to watch the line of work you will do in the future. Meet me this evening after dinner._

 

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

 

Harry saw the piece of parchment. ~Should I go?~ ~It is a chance to get a horcrux.~ Ginny replied. ~Don't forget, where ever you will be, I will be able to get there. I can take Erik and Catherine with me. She can then get more reinforcements.~ Harry kissed her again. ~Did I tell you that I love you for your ideas?~ ~You love me for much more, but I will never get tired to hear it again.~ She snickered.

The evening after a defty meal he walked up to the gargoyle. The guardian let him pass and he entered the room. “Professor?”

 

Erik geared up. Of all locations, the cave was not on their list. He had listened to the Potters' idea and had agreed with them. Now he made sure his gear was functional. Catherine, Morgan, Kelly and McCord checked their CQC equipment. Morgan had swapped his M240 with an AA-12 shotgun while David opted for his reliable MP5. Kelly had simply exchanged the ACOG for a red dot and the M203 launcher for an underbarrel mounted M-26 MASS. With the laser modification it sprayed weaker beams, but plenty of them to compensate.

They holstered their weapons and regrouped with Ginny. She absorbed Harry's armor. Another fire washed over her and she was in full gear herself. The orange tinted visor snapped down on her node and the HuD activated.

 

Harry entered the cave. In the middle of it was a lone island with a large drinking trough. They took the boat to it. He wondered why there was a boat at all and sent it to Ginny. In the through was a locket. It looked familiar. ~Haven't we seen this one when your mum tried to purge Sirius' home?~

~Yeah. The Cobras took the garbage though. I'll ask Erik to send someone to find it.~

Harry didn't do anything to stop Dumbledore from drinking the stuff. He had learned not to drink anything he didn't know, but if Albus wanted to do this in his greatness, he won't stop him. This man had caused nearly all of his pain. Voldemort has killed his parents, yes, but his remaining life had been irreversibly destroyed by this one. Then he heard Ginny shout: ~Hogwarts is under attack! We are fighting now. I hope you can get out of there.~

Harry looked panicked as the inferi appeared. Albus conjured a fire ring, but he could only hold them back for so long. “Sir, can you apparate us out?” When Albus did so, Harry latched onto the magic, picturing Ginny in his head and hoped that it would work. He took one last look out of the cave. “Why is it darkest before dawn?” he whispered as he felt himself being twisted around.


	22. Rest in Pieces

**Rest in PIECES**

 

 

Erik fired at the bunch of Death Eaters before taking cover again. Voldemort was hitting them with all he had. His scanners had detected monsters as well as humans. Luckily, the DA had trained at least the contingency plan for this. The members led their fellow students down to the great hall, which was currently defended by McCord, Morgan and Kelly. Erik, along with Ginny and Catherine had moved up to engage the Death Eaters. According to the short but intensive interrogation of Nott, the source was a vanishing cabinet he had moved to the Astrology tower. It had taken them to threaten to leave him with Ginny alone to get him talking. He wasn't a real soldier after all. Not prepared to die for his cause. Arriving at the tower, Erik engaged his cloak and went up first. It didn't look good. The dark mark was above the roof, surely to lure Dumbledore and Harry towards them. Hushing from shadow to shadow, Ginny jumped up into the structure, waiting. Catherine appeared behind the telescope, picking her targets as Erik spotted the broom with Harry and Dumbledore. He watched as they landed, completely unaware of the trap, well, at least Dumbledore was unaware. As the Death Eaters struck, Harry launched the counter-attack. He fired several spells at them, one of them being Sectumsempra. From the other side Ginny attacked with a blasting curse directed at Nott junior. He evaded it, leaving Bellatrix open to take the attack. The woman pulled another Death Eater into its path to avoid death and fired a Cruciatus back, but her joy was short-lived as Ginny merely shook it off and charged. She slammed into the woman, throwing her back. Another Death Eater went to attack but a laser bolt stopped him in his tracks. Erik saw Nott firing a curse at Dumbledore who barely blocked it, but the explosion still forced him back. Jumping from his hiding spot, he barely caught the hem of the old man's robe and pulled him back to safety where Ginny caught him, preventing him from galling down the stairs. However, his momentum carried him over the wall where he fell down.

Harry gasped as he saw Erik falling over, but his attention was soon captured by Bellatrix who attacked him. “How you survived the Killing Curse is a mystery to me, but I will make sure you will die this time!” She cackled. She fired a blasting curse which was directed at him, but Catherine appeared out of thin air and took the shot. The explosion tore her clothes away, but her shadows covered the most intimate parts. She lunged out and punched through the golem Bella had conjured. Seeing defeat was imminent, she sounded the retreat. Harry huffed a little as he leaned against Ginny for support. Dumbledore was kneeling on the ground, staring at the part of his robe where Erik had grabbed him.

 

“Hey!” They looked over the stones. “Don't mind me. I'm just hanging around.” Catherine laughed as she reached down to grab him and pull him up. She pushed the mask aside and kissed him.

“Maybe I should fall more often when I get this as a result.” Erik mock-suggested. They teleported into their private chambers. Ginny and Harry did the same. As the two couples went to sleep, the three remaining Rangers led the students back to their dorms. Kelly went into the hospital wing to see if she could help.

The next morning all occupants were woken up by intense waves of magic radiating from the Gryffindor Tower.

 

The school year was canceled. Hermione was the only one who loudly complained, until Daphne reminded her that there was only one week of school left. Soon they were on the train heading for London. They flew across the countryside and decided to spend time planning for the summer. “So? What are you going to do?” Ron asked.

“I'll be moved from my home to Grimmaud Place, Dumbledore said.” Harry explained.

“Good. There you will be well protected against the Death Eaters.” Hermione said.

“Your parents will also be moved there. You are a potential target. It's no secret that we are friends.” Just then Erik entered the compartment. “Hey guys.” He sat down on the free space Ginny made as she skipped over into Harry's lap. Erik pulled a white sheet of paper and held it towards Harry. “The compensation for the mistreatment Vernon put you through.”

Harry opened the paper. He was surprised at the amount of money Vernon took from him over the time. No wonder Dumbledore believed him to be well cared for. Apparently Vernon had used it to buy shares at his company, Grunnings, to promote himself. But now, as the money was rightfully Harry's, so was Grunnings. Griphook had added a note that Vernon would be sacked by the next two weeks. The only thing he still possessed was the house, as Lily had given it to Petunia as a welfare gift, covering all costs. Petunia, again, had given it to Vernon. Harry could care less. The costs of maintaining it was already covered by the interest he had from his trust vault. Also, Griphook had added a letter, telling him that Gringott's would always hold the Potters in high regards.

“Why is this?” He asked. “Apparently one of your ancestors helped the goblin called Gringott to set up his business. One of the small points in the contract was that Gringott had not to pay the loan back, but instead would not charge the Potters for anything. It had been the first and only time that the goblins didn't pay attention to the contract. That's why they are always wary nowadays. Still, they made good business with the money from the Potter vaults, as they are granted to use it for their business. Loans investments for example, which is now common work in all banks.”

Erik looked up. “We are about to arrive at King's Cross. Remember the plan.” He whispered the last part, so only Ginny and with extent Harry could hear it. He placed a small device in her hand. She recognized it. Plugging it into her ear she heard Catherine's faint voice. “Good. Thanks to the soul-bond, only you and I need these devices and can keep them on the lowest volume. Erik is also keyed into this comm, should the need arise.

In the mean time Erik met with a person clad into a black cloak. “You understand? Do not let them get to him unless we do. And we will come with the large Calvary. I'll tell you no more. You know what they say: Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.” The man nodded. “I'll make sure of it. Just stick to the plan.” Erik nodded as the figure disapparated. He watched as the Weasleys passed the barrier while Harry seemed to stare off while Petunia and Dudley took his trunk.

 

Ginny was curious. After the fall-out last summer her mum seemed to be happy to meet her. But it was all a farce. As soon as they arrived at the burrow, the doors were shut. She could smell the intense aroma of garlic and wrinkled her nose. Disgusted by the penetrating stench, she carried her trunk up and closed the door behind her. Scoffing, she noticed the cross mounted on her window and the open windows. With a flick of her wrist a small fire crackled along the ceiling, warming the room without burning the wood, keeping the house together. A knock on the door got her attention. “What?” She asked. “It's me, hun.” He dad answered. “Can we have some father-daughter time?”

With another flick the door opened and closed again after Arthur passed the threshold. Ginny threw herself into her bed, letting the flames surround her. “What did you want to talk about, dad?” She asked friendlier. “It's about your mum.” Ginny's mood immediately sunk. “I know she is overreacting, but she wants to keep our family together.” “Did she? Bill left as soon as he graduated. He could have been a curse breaker in Wales but he chose to go to Egypt though. Charlie left for Romania. Percy moved out as soon as he began working, too. Fred and George didn't even wait to graduate to leave. Only Ron and eventually I remain here.” Arthur looked down. “I know. We are falling apart and I don't know how to fix it. When I heard that you trained with the soldiers, I feared that you would forget us. From what I saw I believed the soldiers to be emotionally detached, indifferent to outsiders. Dumbledore told us and I easily forgot how it was to actually talk to one of them. Erik even explained me the use of a rubber duck. I only remembered when I saw mine in the shack.” Ginny lifted her burning hand and patted her father's shoulder. He flinched but soon leaned into the warmth. “It's okay dad. He manipulated a lot of us. I think mum took it worse, as she is still stuck in the old traditions. She lived in her own protected perfect world since her brothers died.”

Arthur looked up. Gone was the sorrow. His daughter's words held great wisdom. Even with her now nearly mature appearance, it was easy to forget that she had been possessed by a being five years older than her, forcing her to grow up a lot faster and giving her different experiences. At first he had feared that she would turn dark, but he had soon determined for himself that he would support his daughter, no matter what. “No matter what, I will be there for you.” Then someone knocked on the door. Arthur went to open and revealed Molly. She was holding a set of letters. “Ginny-dear, the Hogwarts letters came early this year. They want you to pick your N.E.W.T.s”

Without a word a fire erupted around the envelope. Molly shrieked as the fire touched her, but to her surprise it didn't burn her. The parchment landed in Ginny's open palm.

~What are you picking?” She asked Harry after she went over her results. As expected she had exceeded in nearly all subjects. The lack in Muggle Studies was clear and Potions was a little less, but she knew Snape would let her in his N.E.W.T. course anyway. Across the country Harry looked over his sheets.

~Potions, DADA, Transfiguration. Maybe Charms, too. No that we really need them.~ ~Yeah. We are going to be so bored next year.~ Ginny yawned. ~Only because you have prefect recall, that doesn't mean you should miss the fun of experiencing the actual course.~ Harry shot back.

 

Three weeks into the holidays Operation Shell Game was about to begin. Phase one would be to evacuate the bystanders, meaning the Evans and the Grangers. At exactly 0800 two large Humvees arrived at the two households each. At the Grangers' the two drivers, Kelly and Morgan helped the adults to get the most important things. Most were mainly certificates and personal belongings. With Kelly's, help a lot of the furniture was shrunk and packed into the large back of the vehicles. To confuse possible attackers even more, Kelly changed her appearance to Jean Granger while Morgan did the same with Henry. They each went with the partner of their counter part, effectively having two Granger pairs driving in separate vehicles on different routes.

McCord arrived at Privet Drive No.7 with one Striker. Due to the security issue, the Evans needed more protection. But on the other hand they also didn't need much. They had a few personal belongings they took like the Potter's painting and a few notes on potions. The furniture was expandable, also because it was supplied by the Task Force when BloodSquad moved in five years ago. Harry was helping carrying the trunks out when suddenly McCord dropped. He had taken the full brunt of a shotgun into his back. Vernon stormed across the road with his weapon. “YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DUDDERS AWAY, YOU FREAKS! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH YOU TURNED MY WIFE AGAINST ME! From the corner of his eye Harry could see how Petunia pulled her service weapon. But it was shaking. She had not fired it once outside the shooting range, also Dudley was too close to Vernon for her to have a clear shot. Vernon grabbed Dudley, making him drop the Potters' painting, and pulled him towards his house. Harry watched helplessly. He could try to confound him, but he was not proficient with the spell enough to reverse it, should he hit Dudley by accident. Dudley himself knew that he couldn't do anything. He had learned enough at the police to know that a recently fired weapon could discharge if it was dropped and Vernon's already trigger-happy finger wouldn't help at all.

Suddenly, a fire separated them. The punch threw Vernon away. Suddenly he held his head and screamed. “You did what!?!” Ginny screeched. All control she had over herself went out of the window as she shifted through the man's memories. Harry caught glimpses of what happened. As she charged both disappeared into the house. McCord pulled himself up and checked his armor. It had taken the worse, but his back would be bruised for the next weeks. He waved at the Evans. “Get in. We should have been on the move since five minutes. Like robots they got into the APC and left with screeching tires. Harry waited in his bedroom when he felt Ginny's satisfaction. ~What did you do?~ “Just say that Dumbles will be in for a surprise and that your uncle really tastes as bad as he is.” Harry didn't need her to explain any further. “I need to get the taste out of my mouth.” Harry pulled her from the window onto his bed. She wiggled out of his grasp and pinned him down. Licking the side of his neck she got a moan out of him. As his hands roamed her body she bit down.

 

Dumbledore was satisfied at the level of magic in Surrey this evening. Despite the soul-bond, the blood wards seemed intact. Nothing else could cause the high level of magic radiating from Privet Drive No. 4. This night they would get Harry out of the grasp of the soldiers. He had redone the fidelius charm over Grimmaud Place Number Twelve. Only Harry and Ginny would have to be filled in. He hoped that Severus would do his part, as would Sirius and Remus. The two had the greatest influence on Harry, after Ginny. He would certainly want to live with his Godfather, after his awful relatives. Albus allowed himself a smirk. He was almost sorry to have to betray the soldiers. But he had to follow his principles and it would be done for the greater good. Lieutenant Winston would understand. The man had saved him from death although he was in danger of getting killed himself. He looked back over the list of people ready to help him. Bill and Fleur, they wanted to get married this summer. Tonks and Lupin would be another couple. “Ah, young love.”, he muttered to himself. With so much love on his side Voldemort would go down. Alastor and Shacklebolt were another set of assets he would deploy here. He had thought of Mundungus, but the man reminded him too much of Pettigrew. The Weasley twins along with their fiancés, Angelina and Alicia, would come, too. Miss Granger and Ron Weasley had also given their agreement in the rescue.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window and dropped a note. He immediately recognized the handwriting. It was definitely Tom. The last time he had seen anything from his was during the school year. The note was as short and ingenious as the boy had always been: _Rest in Pieces._


	23. Operation Shell Game

**Operation Shell Game**

Dumbledore arrived two minutes before midnight. With him were the guards of the order, along with the people who would take part in the plan. It had been Dung to suggest the polyjuice trick. Seven Potters to move out in different directions would certainly confuse Tom. He looked over the people he had. Bill and Fleur would take a Thestrale to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred and Alicia as well as George and Angelina would take their Brooms towards safe houses south of Surrey. Ron and Hermione were to take brooms as well to get away. Hagrid would have a fake Harry in his side car, which he could ditch should Voldemort arrive, while having Moody and Kingsley as escorts. Dumbledore himself would protect Harry alone. Who would suspect the mighty Dumbledore flying with Tonks, who had a nearly public reputation for her clumsiness, and Remus, who as a werewolf was not trusted? Sirius would have helped, too, but he was in charge of keeping the Burrow defended.

Albus was shocked when he saw the hole in the house. "Wands out!" he ordered. The members behind him followed suit and charged behind him into the hall. The house was empty. Albus expected the worst when he saw blood splattered all over the wall. When he opened the door to the kitchen and the living room, a sight of horror greeted them. The heavy couch lied in pieces, the feathers lying everywhere. dented and ripped pieces of metal, remains of frying pans and other heavy things littered the ground. The killer had made short process with the man, toying with him. Especially Vernon's expression of pure fear and horror would burn into the memories of the charging order members. Impaled onto a vacuum cleaner which was stuck in the ceiling was the head of Vernon Dursley. Chunks of flesh were distributed around the room. On his neck were the imprints of red lipstick. His neck was tattered like a fericious animal had ripped hit off his body. Albus could only think of one person being able to do this. The clue was in the ceiling. An eternal fire, forming letters: _Rest in pieces!_ Moody shouted: "Potter is across the street!" Just as they scrambled out again, the vehicles parked hidden in the driveway sped away. The emergency lights cleared the way of any one left on the streets. Dumbledore shouted. "Follow them! They will draw the Death Eaters' attention with this! We have to protect Harry!"Immediately he swung onto a broom he conjured and took off behind the convoy. In his rush with his senior order members he missed his decoys staying behind with their escorts. A Striker rolled out of the shadow of Privet Drive No.4. The eight entered and the APC sped away into another direction.

The Order followed the convoy above them. They had small encounters with Death Eaters, but they quickly disappeared after they found out that Harry wasn't with them. Then, they spotted the convoy. Diving, they shot spells at it. One car got a hit and nearly crashed into one of the Humvees, but the vehicle simply pushed its way through the blockade. The soldiers began to fire back from their turrets. How they could spot the Death Eaters in the dark was a mystery to him, but he guessed it was one of the advanced inventions Erik once mentioned. The convoy disappeared into a tunnel. Breaking pursuit all parties headed towards the exit of the structure. They fought each other, exchanging jinxes and curses while defending themselves. Then, a loud, cold laughter filled the area. Lord Voldemort had appeared on scene. His curse tore the ground open. The first Humvee fell into the gaping earth while the other skidded to a narrow halt. The last two didn't make it as they collided with cars on the side, flipping over their convoy and pluming down the gap. The Death Eaters landed on the ground and attacked. The Order member landed a little behind them and cornered the Death Eaters between themselves and the convoy. It was a classical stand-off. Voldemort and his goons threw killing curses, but the highway had enough space to evade them and enough wreckages to give cover. Then, blue lines came out of the sky. Instantly, three large helicopter hovered in. One sank down and got the surviving soldiers in. Dumbledore caught a glimpse of a ravenhead among the soldiers but he wasn't sure. It simply had to be Harry who else would have black hair and was smaller than the soldiers? The helicopter lifted off and an explosion erupted within the circle of Humvees. The Death Eaters swung into the sky again, chasing behind the escaping squadron. The order followed and disarmed a lot of Death Eaters from behind. Still there were about fifteen followers left. Voldemort shot a killing curse back. Moody saw it and knocked Tonks to the side before throwing his wooden leg into the path of the curse to protect himself. "Constant Vigilance!" He bellowed. In front of them the helicopters released bright glowing sparks and smoke, leaving their pursuers in a thick cloud. When they got out again the helicopter split up. One continued to head north while the other two banked east and west. Voldemort kept chasing the northbound helicopter. It kind of made sense. The westbound was heading towards the Burrow, the eastbound towards King's Cross. The northbound one was heading towards Hogwarts, the presumably safest place in Britain apart from Gringott's. Then, one of Voldemort's spells connected. The helicopter spun out of control, descending at a rapid rate. Dumbledore watched helplessly as it barely missed the Tower Bridge and crashed into the Thames. It quickly sunk into the water, disappearing from them. With shock he watched as Voldemort laughed and disappeared with his followers.

Returning to Grimmaud Place, which was the closest safe house, he was surprised to find Sirius and Catherine. "Your men lost Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. She held up her hand. "Don't throw a fit."

"Not a fit! Harry is dead because your people failed to protect him. Voldemort just killed him and then people who tried to rescue him. We were prepared to lead Voldemort away, but your flashy exit made it easy for them to spot you!" Albus accused the soldiers. Many Order members agreed.

"You really don't know what we did, do you?"

_Flashback_

The convoy skidded to a stop in the tunnel. Harry and Ginny quickly got out. The soldiers followed, only Catherine remained. The cars shot off again, this time without drivers. Skidding to a halt, the turrets were set on full automatic. Bill, Fred and George arrived on brooms, having the disguise of helicopters up. The illusion was perfect. They shot up and after a short chase they used the Peruvian instant darkness powder to cover them disapparating and the arrival of the drones. These had holographic cloaks, pretending to be the helicopters. They split up and headed to the obvious points. One got hit and was abandoned.

At the same time Erik met up with Harry, Ginny and their escorts. With another stealth helicopter they disappeared into the night.

_Flashback end._

"Where are they now?" Dumbledore demanded. "Won't tell ya. They are safe with us. But I assure you they will be on the train in time." Catherine said before she walked backwards and sunk into the shadows. Albus sighed. Again, Harry was out of his reach with trained killers. He had to admit that the soldiers were effective, but the world couldn't be just soldiers, could it?

"Training, my arse. You are just using me as your weight." Ron complained. Ginny had asked them to sit down on a bench and had disappeared. Then, the bench had begun to move up and down. Looking down they found her doing push-ups with only one finger on the ground and the other balancing the bench. Across them, Erik laughed at the antics. He only pointed on the tarmac. On a specially reinforced area Catherine was doing the same with a tank on her back. "Only problem during everyday action is that the soil is usually too weak to support that weight focused in the size of a regular foot."

"Stop whining, Ronnikins. Think of all the jokes we can pull on her expense!" George laughed while patting Fred on his shoulder. Harry barely looked up from Snape's potion diary. "You do know that Ginny just has got THAT time of the month, do you? She lost it when she found out how Vernon treated me through my childhood." he calmly remarked while turning a page. "Usually, a bottle of blood keeps her civil, but I think I forgot to restock over the term." "Is it really that bad?"

Erik came over and propped himself on the bench. "The first time Catherine had them when we got together she practically raped me and nearly killed everyone else."

"And yet, you live." Ron said. Erik laughed. "Only because of our bond. You should know, a soul bond should never be broken. It naturally only does when one of the partners die. The surviving one will eventually fall in deep desperation and sorrow. What follows is untamed hate for the world that took the partner. They will start to randomly blame people, but mostly the blames are justified. The path of revenge follows and they will begin to destroy the world they hate. Now with Ginny and Catherine you should be worried, should either Harry or I die an unnatural death. They are really strong and practically unstoppable by normal means." The Weasley boys gasped at the very thought. They already knew Ginny as a prankster. She was a real master with her Bat-Bogey-Hex when she was young, but combined with her supernatural gift the result would be dooming the world.

Dumbledore sat in his office again. He read the reports on failed Death-Eater-Attacks. The response time of the Task Force Cobra was abnormal fast, as if they somehow knew where they had to be. They couldn't have a spy. Snape had not reported him this. As far as the potions master was informed, there was no follower with the back ground to deflect. Nor the abilities. Nearly no one but Bellatrix had the necessary occlumency shields to protect their secrets. He definitely didn't like how they worked, killing people, not protecting innocent younglings from the gruesome sight of a killed man. They were far too aggressive with them. He had tried to get the ICW to interfere, only to learn that it was part of a global operation to take out Voldemort's terror organization.

The next meeting of the Defense Association was rather funny. Snape gave his report on what both Voldemort and Dumbledore did. "He doesn't understand how you are able to react that fast. And personally I have to wonder, too. I might give you the information but some attacks are far apart, how do you manage to stop them?"

Erik leaned back and allowed himself a smile. "It's not only the 13th Platoon anymore. The 666th Battalion is in it. Also a few foreign units like the GIGN and the GSG9 help us. They are covering the southern area while the 666th is across the country and the 13th concentrates on important areas: Mainly London and other key areas."

Next Narcissa gave her report. "Sparks Armory is mainly visited by muggle-born wizards and witches. Armanda is working on a grenade, that release spells like incendio or bombarda. The plan is that they can be simply recharged by an Ennervate or similar spell."

Next was the list of Death Eaters. The Platoon gave a report on where they were and who had already been taken out. Due to the non-magical nature of the assasination neither the ministry nor the Order was any wiser. Some where caught abroad. Apparently international portkeys were only able to get them to the next country. And as France and Germany together formed a rather effective line blocking England off, the GSG9 and the GIGN captured Death Eaters easily with the Intel Snape provided. Most were taken by surprise but sometimes one or two would break through. Task Force Cobra Operatives kept track on them, negotiating with the other groups.

But Harry and Ginny were more concerned with their last school year. They knew, that they then would work full-time with the Task Force, but also as Aurors. One large problem was Fudge and by extend Umbridge.

Arthur looked over his reports as he gave them. Molly, along with Ron, had alienated from them. While neither was completely hostile, Ron reduced his interactions with Harry and Ginny to a minimum. Molly however pushed to get her family back to what it was. She hero-worshipped Dumbledore too much to blame anything on him. It was exactly this kind of worshipping that went over Albus' head. "Narcissa and Draco gave me pointers about a hideout with in Malfoy Manor. We found a lot of dark artifacts, enough to lock him up. The house of Malfoy is a Patriarchal clan, so as the sole heir, Draco is now Lord Malfoy. Although I have to wonder what happened, that the whole Tower collapsed." Erik coughed slightly. "The extraction team went in with the instruction to get Lady Malfoy out at all costs." The Lieutenant looked over his files. "We have the suspicion that Dolores Umbridge may be a Death Eater or at least in favor of their views. An Agent is keeping watch." At this point Bill added. "Fleur and I are working with the goblins to uncover possible bribery made by Fudge. When Perce smuggled a planned decree on limiting the goblins powers they were happy to assist, even more after we revealed that we worked for you, Harry." Fleur giggled. "I quote: We are happy be at Lord Potter's service." "That's much, coming from goblins."

Remus sighed. "The Wolfbane offer got us many werewolves who offer their help. They want to repay their debt by serving the Lord giving it to them." Harry shook his head. "I don't want their service, if it's to repay me. Tell them that I only accept..." Ginny interrupted him. "Give them jobs with in your companies, love. Those who really want can fight with us." Catherine smiled at the idea. "The Vampires in England are nearly extinct, most had joined Tom and died during the last battle. The ones on continental Europe don't care, at least the normal categories." She pulled a face of disgust. "However the Sub-Categories joined him. No doubt in believe to gain power."

They checked their supply lines and other rather small problems.

During the night Harry and Ginny got an uneasy feeling. This summer was to become rather interesting. She kissed him before relieving herslef of restraining underwear.

Erik went to the kitchen to get himself a mug of hot chocolate. He wasn't surprised to find Catherine already there with it. "What do you think?" "It will be nasty." Erik took a sip. Never had he have a really quiet life. There was always something and this time it would not be different when they were suddenly engulfed in bright white light. To an outsider who could look past the wards he would see two sets of windows lightning up in a blue glow.

The two soul-couples were gone. On a task to safe lives, something only they could do.


	24. Respawning

**Respawning**

 

Erik shook his head as he woke up with a start. “Ah, looks like the Yankee finally realizes where he is.” A british voice said. Erik looked up. He was in a room full of members of the London Metro Police. “Sorry, Sir, I must have dozed off. Probably remains of the jet lag?” The Chief swatted his excuse off. “Anyway, you are to work with us like you always do. Your record is impressive, Flight Lieutenant, might I ask why?” While the man said that, Erik checked in with his HuD and Catherine. ~Where are you?~ he thought. ~Somewhere in Romania.~ His HuD flashed once. A message had appeared. The sender was called Guardian.

 

Harry woke up, staring at the downside of stairs. “What happened?” he groaned, casting a wandless _Tempus_. Immediately, a time and a date hovered above him. _31_ _St_ _July 2053_. He groaned. He was back with the Dursleys. And it was before Petunia and Dudley sided with him.

“BOY! GET UP ANG MAKE BREAKFAST!” Petunia's voice screeched.

~Grr, does she ever shut up?!~ Ginny growled in his mind. ~Did you find yourself at home?~

~Yeah, and mum just called me to wake up.~

Ginny stood up, only to find herself back in her room which was still painted in pink. ~Didn't I change that?~ Harry snickered: ~Not before '55.~ With a small flick of her wrist, fire went over them and replaced the pink with red and gold. ~That's more like it.~

Harry was interrupted when the door to his cupboard was forced open. “BOY! HURRY UP!” Vernon shouted, spit running down his face.

 

Erik listened to the end of the briefing. Apparently, selected groups in the government knew about the magical world. From what he caught, he was with the Anti-Terror-Unit. It didn't surprise him. In most countries the Anti-Terror-Branches were responsible, as their members had to swear an oath of secrecy anyway. From the message Guardian had left, he got a rough outline of how the world looked like. He was not a Ranger, but a Cop. Still member of the ASUMA-Squadron, but also dispatched as a ground force. He and Catherine never met in this world, also Task Force Cobra didn't exist. Everything was dealt with by the national government, although the NATO forces cooperated in this domain.  But first things first: He had to meet Harry in a way that didn't s eem suspicious. He checked in with the garage. His vehicle was a pimped Toyota Auris Touring Sports Hybrid. Ideal for the town, but bad as soon as you begin to go off-road. It was an undercover car, meaning no visible markings. Emergency lights built into the regular lights and on the dashboard.  A check on his papers told him that he was assigned to live with the relative of one of the members, Arabella Figg. ~Coincidence?~ Catherine thought. ~Not sure. But makes our job easier.~

 

Harry escaped the beating and went outside. He sat at the park when a police officer approached him. The man would surely ask him why he was out so late and return him to the Dursleys.

“A wise old man once said to me: It's not a shame to fall. It's a shame not to get up again. Ironically, the same man said later: A wise warrior knows when to stay down.” Then in a flame and out of the shadows a woman and a girl appeared. “Privacy charms are up. Tonks is watching us.” Ginny said. Erik nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ear plug. “Here, for communication.” Catherine inserted the counter-part and disappeared again. Ginny gave Harry a long kiss before flaming away. Erik returned to his police duty. “Com'on, boy. I'll give you a ride home.” When they began to drive, he suddenly turned the emergency lights on and roared away with screeching tires. Harry was pressed into the passenger seat. How the Lieutenant drove, reminded him of the Knight Bus, just that nothing jumped out of the way. ~Catherine says that the Order is following you. Erik knows.” They suddenly entered a tunnel. Just at the exit of the tunnel he switched the flashing lights off and adjusted his speed. Now he was a simply civilian car. Rolling through London they came to a stop at a familiar building: The Leaky Cauldron. With a small disillusion charm Harry hid them both. He didn't feel exhausted. ~Our physique changed when we got here. Catherine explained it to me.~ But before Harry could ask, the two had reached Gringotts. He dispelled the invisibility charm and went to the counter where Griphook sat. “I want to meet the account manager for the Potter Fortune, if you have the time to spare.” He could see the grim face of the goblin lit up. It has been since millennia since a wizard treated a goblin with respect. “Follow me.” Erik lagged a little behind as he observed the entrance of Albus Dumbledore. 

 

There was something around this version that he didn't like. As a master interrogator he was trained to spot small traits others, even cops, would miss. Different to his version, this Dumbledore carried himself with an aura of superiority and arrogance instead of concerned and grandfatherly. He went into the office behind Harry, making sure to shield him with his body and the door from a possible glance. ~Cath, get Ginny to investigate her family's stance with Dumbledore. I want to know what they think of him.~

Ginny nodded. The tiny earplug was really useful. With her exceptional hearing it was an easy task to listen in to her parents discussion downstairs. “Arthur, I respect your decision, but you have to respect mine. I trust Albus so I will help him.” “Molly, wouldn't it be the best if we openly wait for him and then take him in? Be honest with him.” “No. I'll ask loudly where the platform is when I spot him. I guess Ginny will answer, she is already hyperactive. She wants to go.”

“Still. I don't like to deceive the boy. He has enough burden onto his back.” “And that's why we do it. He will never accept help when it is offered.”

She ran up again and locked her door with the best locking charms she knew. Tapping the plug, she whispered quietly and fast: “Mum's following Dumbles, Dad is trying to be honest.” Catherine relayed the information to Erik. The cop was currently on the cart down at Harry's family vault. With the soul-bond he was officially emancipated in Gringott's eyes. Also, the trace had disappeared. But as he asked the goblins of keeping his status secret, he was still a boy for all that mattered. Before they left, he placed a charm on his face to hide the scar. Combined with Erik's company he could be easily mistaken for a muggleborn. They strode out of the hall, still hearing Dumbledore discussing with the goblin. “I am his magical guardian. I want access to his vault now!” “Sir, their will had turned up. It states that Harry is to be in full control when he turns eleven and any granted attorney is declared void. If you want to renew your access, I suggest that you talk to Mr Potter. He still has to see us to take his heritage.” The goblin Griphook lied smoothly. Passing the teller, Harry gave him a thankful nod. The first act of the day was to get Hedwig from the pet store. He got the books required for the school year and everything he needed for potions. Locking everything into his new trunk, he placed it in Erik's car boot. Thanks to the electric engine they rolled quietly into the driveway. Harry apparated back into his cupboard. He felt tired. His body needed a lot of training to at least get up to normal standards.

 

Ginny leaned back, preparing herself for a boring year. She wouldn't be in Hogwarts until next year, given that they stayed here that long. Catherine had explained them that Erik already made some of their trips to other times. They never lasted very long. Catherine had applied for the DADA position. She really got the post. Different to their time, Quirrel taught History of Magic. Erik would assist her, as it was her condition. Dumbledore had no choice but to comply, especially since no one else applied for the position. So while Catherine was already at Hogwarts, preparing her lessons, Erik found himself to be officially placed on stand-by, meaning that he was free from work, but still could use his badge if he needed to. In reality the prime minister had ordered someone to keep watch on Hogwarts and when Erik mentioned that someone he knew would go teach there had he could become her assistant, he got the job.

 

It was kind of nostalgic to see the good old steam engine. The scarlet Hogwarts Express waited for them. Harry sat into an empty compartment. He knew that the whole coach he was in was empty. When he entered he shared a quick glace at Ginny who blew him a kiss while her mother kept babbling about muggles and asking for the platform number. Harry had bypassed her hidden behind the trolley with suitcases and trunks Erik had pushed towards the barrier. Erik pulled his cap down to shield his eyes from the light and propped his feet onto the seat across him.

As he slept he exchanged the latest information with Catherine. When he woke up again he found Ron in their compartment. ~Ginny says that he told Harry that the whole train was full.~ ~Guess he is on Dumbles' paycheck?~ ~She bets on it.~

“I heard Harry Potter is on this train?” “He is right here, and I am his best friend!” Ron boasted. Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I'm Harry Potter. The boy who had his parents killed by a lunatic.” He gestured to Erik. “This is my best friend Erik Winston.” Erik gave an informal mock-salute before returning his attention to a weapon's catalog."I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He offered his hand. Harry stood up, reaching for him. “Nice to meet you Malfoy.” Ron gasped and looked like wanted to say something, but found himself unable to do so. Harry whispered to Draco. “But I won't be making friends with a mindless puppet. Think for yourself and not what your father indoctrinates you.” He released the hand, leaving a shell-shocked Malfoy behind as he closed the compartment door. Minutes later they were interrupted again. “Has anybody of you seen Neville's toad?” Ron still dug through the chocolate frogs so Harry answered. “No we haven't. What's his name?” “I..it..it's Tre...Trevor.” A boy behind the bossy sounding girl stuttered. Harry pulled out his wand. He felt his magic surge through the bamboo wand as he said: “Accio Trevor the toad.” Shortly after, something smacked against the glass. “Trevor!” Neville exclaimed and took the toad into his hands. Hermione looked shocked. She had seen the scar. “You... You are Harry Potter! I have read so much about you! How you defeated You-Know-Who, how strong you have to be! And here you are, performing magic with ease!” She squealed. Harry shook his head. “Those books must be wrong.” “What? How?” Hermione snapped. “'Cause he was never interviewed.” Erik added from his seat. He offered his hand. “Flight Lieutenant Erik Winston, Chicago Police Department.” “Hermione Granger.” “Rollalf Washli.” Ron grunted through his food. “Harry Potter.” Harry shook her hand. “You should get changed now. We will reach Hogwarts soon.” Hermione said as she and Neville left the compartment.

The trip over the lake was as exciting as it was the first time round.

Before the sorting began, Dumbledore introduced the new teachers Erik and Catherine.

“As they had never been sorted in Hogwarts, we will have their houses before we begin the ceremony.” Catherine sat down first and placed the hat on her head. The speaking hat gasped a few times before shouting: “Slytherin!” Erik took a tad longer, but the hat settled on: “Gryffindor!”

“Miss Pierce will teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Mr Winston is a member of the American Police Forces who has experience with fighting dark creatures.” Catherine stepped forward. “I need to announce this here and now. You have the right to know that I am a vampire. But don't dare you place me on the same step with the bloodlusting lunatic scum you call a vampire here.” Erik added: “She is technically starving now and hasn't attacked anybody. This alone should tell you about the difference between her and the monsters.”

The sorting was nearly the same as last time, only that Malfoy seemed to take a lot longer to get sorted into Slytherin. Harry thought he heard something like Raven and Claw in one sentence.

“Potter, Harry!” Professor McGonagall announced. With shaking legs he sat down onto the stool and waited for the hat to talk.

_Ah, who do we have here? You are strong in every aspect of Hogwarts. I can see that you are smart, Ravenclaw should fit you, as well as loyal. A Hufflepuff trait. Oh, you're planning things, although I can't exactly see what. Cunning one, aren't you? Maybe Slytherin? But there..._

~Don't you dare!~

_missing? A shared soul? It has been a long time since I had the privilege to witness this. Are you at Hogwarts, little one?_

~Don't call me little! And no. I am at home. I'm too young.~

_But your mind isn't and your power is great. Hogwarts decides who is ready or not. And I deem you ready, so does the castle._

With a loud crack a lightning hit the ground next to Harry. In a ring of fire, Ginny appeared. “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted. Slightly confused Ginny thoughtlessly let the fire run across her body to change into her Hogwarts robes. She was lucky to have them, as her Mum got a two-in-one-deal at Madame Malkins when she bought Ron's three robes.

“Miss Weasley, please take the hat to get sorted.” Just as Dumbledore said this, the hat shouted again: “GRYFFINDOR!”

Ginny ignored the looks as she sat down between Harry and Hermione. They could feel the probing of two people. The probes got past the first wall, only to be greeted by the Vampire Ginny in Harry's head and a Harry armed with a sword in Ginny's.

At the head table Dumbledore and Snape snapped out of something and turned their attention back to the food. “Now dig in!” Dumbledore opened the feast. He was shaken and didn't want to talk longer than necessary.

After the dinner the students left for their dorms. After settling in, Harry listened to Ron as he ranted about his annoying sister. Apparently in the past they had found out that Ginny had special abilities. They were vampire like, but she wasn't affected by rituals against dark creatures, nor was she recognized as such. She also did never show any craving for blood. This version of Ron was a complete arrogant and jealous git, doing everything for money. Ginny had it easier with Hermione. After getting to know her and talking about books and lessons, the girl agreed to be a friend.

~Ron is in for a surprise.~ Ginny growled. ~He is, my love, he is.~


	25. The Stone

**The Stone**

 

Ginny caught the remembrall, but passed it when she had to evade three statues. Harry dove behind it and caught it before pulling up again. Under the cheers of the Gryffindors they landed back on the ground. “MR. POTTER! MISS WEASLEY! In all my years I haven't seen something like this. Follow me instantly.” McGonagall got them. She led them straight to the DADA Classroom. Knocking three times the door was opened and Erik's head appeared upside down from the top. “Professor McGonagall?” he asked. “Lieutenant, might I borrow Mr Wood for a second please?” Erik went silent for a little. “He will be with you in a moment.” And truly, with in seconds Oliver Wood stood in front of them. “Oliver, I found two new seekers for you.”

 

Harry and Ginny were on the quidditch field. Apparently, Quidditch in this dimension was played on an even larger field, so two seekers worked per team together to catch two snitches. Oliver was quite surprised by the efficiency the two worked on the slow school brooms. “I'm impressed. Maybe we can bend the rules a little this year!” He exclaimed, as the two caught the snitches with in minutes after he released them.

However, Dumbledore didn't budge. He firmly held onto the rules. The day of the first match came and Harry and Ginny still had the old school brooms. The Weasley twins had offered to lend them their brooms, but their offer was not needed when the couple opened their lockers. Two new brooms fell out. “Are these Yank-brooms?” Oliver asked. Harry held his up. It was gunmetal black and had a golden name imprinted: P-51 Mustang. Ginny's was named P-36 Lightning. A note lay between them. _Just for the record, I'm merely borrowing them to you._ Erik's handwriting. 

Dumbledore watched as the teams flew onto the pitch. He pointed at the newest addition. “They are not allowed to have a broom!” “Well, technically, these brooms are mine and I merely borrowed them to the two.” Erik said. It seemed ridiculous that a muggle owned magic brooms. “It's not against the rules. For why I own brooms is only for me to decide.”

 

Gryffindor played Slytherin into the ground. Later the same evening Harry and Ginny sneaked out of the common room and joined Erik and Catherine in the room of requirement. “What does this world look like?” Harry asked. “Not good. Dumbledore is believing in wizard superiority. He wants to have them help the muggles, but they have to follow his ways. The power r i se got over his head and he thinks of him self as the new Merlin.”

At the same time a headmaster thought of the ways to gain control over him. Molly had told him that s he had not seen Harry crossing the barrier. Also the appearance of Ginny Weasley had overthrown his plans. He had bet on Ron to influence Harry by becoming his first real friend and nudging him the right way by giving him the Chocolate Frog which contained Albus' card. What concerned him even more was the fact that he seemed to have been nice and friendly to Malfoy, a supposedly dark family. Also, he was surprised that he got a reply to the first letter sent. He would have reckoned that the Dursleys would try to beat Harry out of it.  He was also concerned about the muggle involvement. According to Arabella, the cop had stayed with her for a short time. She had connected the car, which took Harry, to the police lieutenant. Kingsley and Dung had followed the car but had lost sight of it in London. Even worse was that Dumbledore had been at Gringott's the very same day and had found out that he had lost guardianship over the Potter Fortune. The only way would be that Harry had been accepted as the heir of the Potters, which was impossible. After all, the boy was constantly indoctrinated that magic didn't exist.  He should have looked up at him as his savior especially after having Hagrid telling him about the greatness of the headmaster.

I t was Halloween. The Great Hall has been decorated. Everybody had a great time when  the pumpkins began to fly with evil laughs. Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Quirrel l stormed in. “TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!”  He ran down the aisle. “I thought you should know.” He said  before he stopped and fainted forwards. The complete Hall was in silence. The Lieutenant was the first to react: He jumped over the table and ran for the door. He pulled his weapon and switched the safety off. “All to your common rooms! Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, join one of the other houses!” “ Why should we go into the Lion's den?!” Malfoy exclaimed. Catherine sighed. “Mr Malfoy, where is your common room again?” “In the dungeons?”  Erik opened the door and checked the stairs. “Clear! Move it!” The teachers led the students upstairs while Erik kept his weapon trained on the lower level. He nodded at Catherine who made a beeline to the forbidden corridor. As he went down, he headed through a corridor where he heard a loud scream. Running towards the source, he found an open bathroom. Aiming down his sights, he charged, only to find the troll towering over Ron. Harry tended to his wounds while Ginny had a shield up to protect him, but the troll rose his club again. Erik fired three shots which shattered the wooden weapon. The troll lost its stance and fell onto the floor. In a flash Ginny pinned him down and bit hard into his neck.  Ron stared in  h orror as the other teacher stormed into the bathroom, attracted by the unsilenced pistol fire. McGonagall gasped as she looked into Ginny's scarlet glowing eyes and her extended fangs.

The girl dropped the lifeless troll and licked the blood from her lips. “It won't bother any student anymore.” She said. She and Harry left, being given a large breach by the teachers.

By the next day word has spread across the school. “So it is true. You battled a troll.” Malfoy sneered “Yes, we have!” Ron boasted. “Well, no one asked you Weasley. Potter, Duel tonight. Trophy room. You will find out that real purebloods are much more powerful than blood-traitors and mudbloods.” Harry merely rose an eyebrow and turned his attention back to his breakfast. “He will be there! I'm his second!” Ron shouted angrily. Ginny sighed. Ron always spoke before he thought. ~Will you really do it again?~  She thought. ~Well I could get there and out without them noticing, but no. I need my beauty sleep.~

 

D umbledore spent nights with the Mirror  of  Erised. Since Christmas he had expected Harry to wander the castle under the cover of the invisibility cloak, but nothing like that had happened.  The boy had no motivation but to do the necessary things, and still he was on top of his class along with the Weasley vampire. Albus was concerned that the boy-who-lived was so close friends with a dark creature. On the other hand, no method of identification had pointed Ginny Weasley out as a dark being. 

When he returned to his office he found a letter from the ministry calling him for a Wizengamot session.

 

Harry knew it was on  since the moment Dumbledore left the castle and triggered his ward. As an heir of Gryffindor, Harry had access to Hogwart's wards and would also be alerted. He jumped out of his bed, already in light clothes. Ginny joined him in the common room and they flamed over to the door. Erik and Catherine were already waiting for them. “Quirre l l entered three minutes ago.” Forcing the door open, they found themselves  in front of Fluffy. The cerberus growled at them, but Harry turned into his wolf form and growled back. A cerberus was essentially a dog, and a dog  derived from the wolf. So naturally a dog would recognize a wolf as its superior. Fluffy gave a low yelp as he backed into the far corner, leaving them to open the trap door. They quickly jumped in and landed on a sof t moving plant. “Devilsnare!” Ginny exclaimed as she lit herself on fire.  In the next room Erik checked the door first. “Think they also warded it against explosives?” “Wizards aren't logical.” Erik looked at his belt. “FOX-1 should be enough.” He placed the small pack onto the lock and took several steps back. “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” The locked door, warded against magical unlocking measures, blew out of its hinges.  In the next room there was the familiar chess field. Again, three fields were open: Rock, Knight and Bishop.  Catherine stepped onto the field and pulled her double katana.  Walking slowly towards the white pawns she anticipated the blockade. When the pawns moved, she was faster and  sliced two in half. Erik's theory had been that the field activated as soon as someone stepped onto it. After all, it was unsuspecting and covered nearly the whole room. The second theory was that the spells might be linked to the king. If the game was over when the king was beaten, then it had to be the center piece, where everything was connected. Ginny had found out that a permanent spell needed a place where it worked from. Any of the other figure s could be destroyed, but the king would be the last one. Now Catherine as a vampire could project an aura which would classify her as a dark creature. Immediately, the chess pieces attacked her, all but the white king.

E rik kept an eye on the fight. He was the second point of view Catherine could use. She had to get the white king. Erik could shoot, but he couldn't destroy it in one go. Harry and Ginny couldn't cross either because as soon as they got close they would be attacked, too. 

A ll hope l ied on Catherine. She cut, kicked and punched the attacking chess pieces. The blades were coated in her shadows, enforcing their strength and sharpness.  Wielding them around herself, she created a wall of stone around her.  Then she burst through the wall, heading right for the king. He dove under the attack of the queen and jumped over the rock before bringing both swords in a downward arc, cutting the king precisely in half. With the last piece, the other pieces stopped moving and froze up. “So much for playing.”  The troll was already dead so they skipped to the last room.

T he flames appeared. Harry took a sip from the antidote and walked through the fire. 

“Hello, Quirrell.” Harry greeted the figure.

When Harry looked into the mirror again, he saw himself. But his image wasn't alone. Ginny came into view. She gave him a kiss and stood beside him. The Weasleys came into view behind them. From the left Erik and Catherine joined the picture. On the other side Sirius and Remus. Severus and Minerva entered. Harry couldn't help but smile.

“What do you see?” Quirrel asked impatiently. “I see myself. And I am not alone.” Harry said, feeling the weight of the stone in his pocket.

“He is lying...” a rasping voice muttered. Harry slowly took the stone out of his pocket. Quirrell got a greedy look in his eyes as he reached out for it. In an instant, Ginny's hand knocked him over and held him at wand point. “Game over.” She smirked. Quirrel cried in rage, but he already began to turn into stone where Ginny had touched him. She bared her fangs and sunk them into his neck, sucking him dry. Erik caught the stone, and together with Catherine, they disappeared.

 

The two reappeared on a small island. Instantly they were surrounded by golems. “Surrender! Dark creatures.” Erik held his hands up. “We come in peace. We only wanted to return the philosopher's stone. I will simply put it down here and we will leave immediately.”

 

Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing. He had somehow been denied access to the tests and only got there after Harry was found by his girlfriend in an abandoned corridor after she returned from her detention with the DADA professor. The tests had been aced and he was concerned, that Harry might be more powerful than he had expected. There were no indicators that he used help from Granger nor Weasley. Entering the ward, he found the two professors and Potter's girlfriend Ginevra. The group instantly went quiet when he entered, not that he was able to understand anything before but it seemed suspicious. He knew that both Ginevra and Pierce were vampires and he couldn't enter their minds. Potter was also protected, so he tried with the muggle assistant.

He cast an underhand Legimens and entered the man's mindscape. He watched the large dome. Finding a blurry area, he forced his way in and continued over the lawn. Suddenly the hole behind him closed and he was trapped inside. Believing that taking over the Lieutenant would bring the walls, down he continued. Suddenly something exploded next to him and threw him across the compound. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up and found himself at the business end of a long tube. Another explosion and he was thrown against the wall. The explosions continued before he flew through an opening. But when he was outside the dome, the attacks didn't stop. From above large planes dove at him and shot at his retreating form. Albus tried to pull up a shield, but it shattered at the force released by one of the bombs. As he flew back, he slowly began to fall apart.

In the real world, Albus flew backwards out of the hospital ward. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him only to be able to determine his comatose state similar to those who suffer from a dementor's kiss.

Erik just smiled and slowly the room around them began to disintegrate.

Reappearing in Potter manor, Harry shook his head. He was again next to Ginny, both under the covers of their bed, their robes on the nightstand. Erik shook his head as he put his now cold coffee aside. Catherine sat down and stretched herself, giving Erik a sight every man wanted.

Erik yawned. “Same shit, different day.”


	26. Same Shit, Different Day

Same Shit, Different Day  
  
While he could technically send his house elves to get his things, Harry decided to go on his own. So, Ginny flamed them both to the Leaky Cauldron, where they appeared from a fireplace like they had flooed. Getting their books and restocking their potion supplies, they walked into Madame Malkin's for new robes. While Ginny was busy being measured, Catherine's hand appeared out of a shadow and placed a small box in Harry's hand. He felt the weight in his hand and smiled as he pocketed the small box.  
Madame Malkin was just finishing talking his measures when a loud explosion erupted in Diagon Alley. In an instant black robed and masked attackers appeared and began throwing spells around.  
Out of instinct Ginny had her wand out and fired a stunner at the next attacker. The spell hit him dead on and catapulted him across the street into his companions. Shots followed as undercover agents in the alley and troopers on the roof tops opened fire at the attackers. Harry reached out, and as soon as they touched, they were gone.  
  
Albus stood in Diagon Alley and looked at the results of the attack. He had to admit that the soldiers were efficient. No bystanders had been injured and the Cobras themselves had only sustained smaller injuries. From the attackers, no one was left alive. Most had been kiled by the shots but one was killed by magic. By a stunner, so powerful it made his heart stop. From witnesses, he knew that it was the Weasley girl. They came to power quicker than he had feared. Tom had already been corrupted by it. If he let the soldiers work, the magical community would simply trade one dark lord for a pair of dark mages. He had to get Harry back under his control. Returning to his office, he sent for Alastor, Kingsley, Sirius and Tonks.  
As soon as the four aurors were there, he sat down. “We have a grave situation. I think you are aware how one of the attackers died today?” Alastor nodded. “Powerful stunner. Uncontrolled, nearly raw magic. Nothing against the five Minerva was hit with two years ago.”  
 “And we know what it did to her.” Albus added.  
“Wherever Harry is, it is no adequate location.” Kingsley agreed. Having been born in Africa and moved to England because of Hogwarts, he later had joined the SAS and knew about the gruesome work soldiers did. Moody wasn't as shocked as the others were. “It would do good for him if he trained. Muggle combat techniques will be something the dark lord won't expect.” Sirius nodded and Tonks also agreed. “I don't see a reason to mistrust the Cobras. They are good lads. I was particular shocked to see that they worked well together, despite being mortal enemies like vampires and werewolves. Even the muggles are well respected along with the wizards and witches.” “I worked with a group of them during the Tournament. They told me that they had done a lot together and each of them had abilities needed by the other to survive.” Tonks added. “They trust each other with their lives.”  
Dumbledore shook his head. It was not adequate for a young man, and he knew it best. “Harry has to be trained in magic. At least he has to return to you, Sirius.” However, Sirius shook his head.  “I might be his godfather but Petunia is still his guardian. She had taken custody of him in all means. And she has given him permission to join the junior training programm” Before Albus could object, he added: “And even if I was in charge of him I wouldn't go against Lily's will, that he is free to join if he wishes. James was even more specific, that Harry should be trained as a war mage.”  
Dumbledore leaned against his chair. He considered confunding them but Alastor would stop him the moment he moved. He had to be more subtle. Maybe even using the ministry.  
Catherine teleported to King's Cross, along with Harry and Ginny. Appearing in a toilet stall, Ginny and Cath teleported to the women's stalls and they left the bathroom unnoticed. On the question where Erik was, Catherine only said that he was on duty. “Not a particular nice branch of his work, but then the regular civilian would say that his whole line of work is not nice.”  
The train left King's Cross. This time, the ride was rather uneventful. The usual Malfoy visit had been replaced by Pansy who sneered at them. Draco and Daphne paid them a visit but resumed helping the new firsties. Hagrid greeted them warmly when the arrived at Hogsmead Station. Entering the Great Hall, Harry immediately noticed the looks Dumbledore gave him. He also noticed the presence of guards, but from their shoulder plates he could see that they weren't from the 13th Platoon. A woman named Major Kensington introduced herself as the commanding officer of the 2nd Cavalry. In contrast to the 13th, who had been relaxed, the soldiers of this unit kept their stiff posture. Complete discipline was demanded from them. The appearance of the complete emotionless unit enforced Dumbledore's opinion against Harry's training. Again, he send Mr. Potter a note, asking him to come to his office. The simple reply was if it had to do with anything school-related.  
Ginny checked the cauldron while Harry diced the ingredients. He handed her the rat tails while searching for the frog blood. Ginny mixed the new ingredients and stirred the potion with her wand. Keeping the fire exactly on the cauldron, she maintained the perfect overall temperature.  
Snape gave an approving nod as he graded their potion.  
The attack on Diagon Alley was the gossip of the new school year. Most were grateful of the protection, even if it came out of the dark. Task Force Cobra saved all their lives. However, Skeeter managed to get back to the Prophet. Apparently, she did everything she could to discredit the Cobras on Fudge's paycheck. One was that they were ruthless killers with an unknown past. However, the attempt was not futile, as while most students knew by now that they operated with the backing of the ICW, the parents didn't. Owls arrived demanding Dumbledore to remove the unit from the school. However, he had to write them back that he couldn't do so.  
  
Ginny and Harry were eating their dinner when the doors burst open. Lucius Malfoy stalked into the Great Hall. “Dumbledore! The Board of Governors is concerned. You have been unable to remove the threat to our children's innocence.” He kept moving until two soldiers blocked his path. “Move!” he hissed. The wall of armor didn't budge. “ATTEN-SHUN!” The soldiers snapped their legs together and saluted. Entering was Major Kensington, along with a man in robes. “Warlock Generaloberstabsarzt Frechen.” The german doctor looked around. “Has been some time, hasn't it, Alb?” he said with a german accent.  
“Indeed. How long has it been, Heinz?”  
“Since I gave you the Intel on Grindelwald.”  
Lucius paled. Heinz Frechen, master duelist from the german Army. Despite being a field medic, his reputation reached even the Brit's ears. Luckily, Frechen recognized the gruesome work Grindelwald was doing and along with a small group they began to sabotage the dark lord's work from within. He was responsible from turning the Wehrmacht into the nowadays called Bundeswehr.  
“At Ease.” he inspected the soldiers. “Major, you really need to loosen up. Stiff military behavior is not good around children. Allow your men to socialize.” The Major nodded. “I will address the rest by tomorrow.”  
“Good. Now the ICW has sent me here to look at the security and also the health care.” Madame Pomfrey took the clue and jumped up. “I am the matron here. Please follow me, Sir.” Before Frechen turned around he spotted Malfoy. His eyes turned into slits as he stared at the man. “Governor Malfoy. I am surprised to see you here. What does the Board of School need this early in the term?” Lucius tried one last attempt. “The parents are afraid of the bad influence these soldiers might have on the children. So I as the most prominent member was elected to see this influence removed for the sake of our children.” Heinz Frechen raised an eyebrow. “I assure you that their presence here has a valid reason. But if you are concerned of these soldiers, I heard that the 13th Platoon under Lieutenant Winston was quite popular among the students. I can see if they can be rotated in for the rest of the term.”  
Harry and Ginny snickered at the answer. What ever Malfoy had planned to accomplish, it had just backfired at him. Erik's unit was more lax when it came to enforcing the rules but still were quite serious when lives were at stake. Lucius sneered and stalked out without a word. His position had gotten even worse. The 13th Platoon was more experienced with the magical world. His lord would not be pleased.  
  
The next day the 13th Platoon arrived. It was Sunday and many students were outside enjoying the sun. The friends sat at the lake when Ginny picked up a faint sound. Looking into the distance she spotted something on the lake. By now other students spotted the spray of water. The cloud got closer and when it reached the shore it sprayed the people there. The large helicopters landed in front of the castle where the 2nd was waiting. As soon as the familiar ACU poured out the pure white of the cavalry got in. The bell called the students in for dinner.  
At dinner they were surprised that Erik wasn't there, but Catherine was. Dumbledore looked at her. “Might I inquire where Mr Winston is?” Catherine simply looked at him without blinking. Several seconds passed and Ginny could clearly see the sweat running down the headmaster's forehead. “LIEUTENANT Winston is currently on a well-earned vacation. From the last I heard of him, he was going hiking in the Scottish Highlands.” She winked at Lupin who was occupying the DADA Seat. Remus nodded slightly before returning to his talk with Severus.  
  
The soldiers went on patrols on pairs. Different to the 2nd Cavalry they interacted a lot with the students, helping them if they could or escorting the first years to their classroom. More than once they broke up fights as conflicts became clear between the Death-Eater-kids and the rest of the school. The most prominent were Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Daphne did their best to ease the tension but their affiliation with Potter didn't make it easy for them.  
One evening the friends along with Erik and Catherine were sitting in the Room of Requirement, chatting among each other. Hermione looked up from one of her books. “By the way, what is the story behind Mr Frechen? And why were you coming later than the others?”  
  
Flashback  
  
On Halloween when everyone was in the Great Hall, the doors opened. Through the open doors the thunder boomed and lightning illuminated a single figure entering the hall. “Sorry, couldn't help myself. The torches went out and the doors wouldn't close.” Erik stepped into the light. His armor had a large red patch on it. “Sorry about the stuff. Ran across a gray wolf on the way back.” He emphasized the color. At exactly this moment an owl arrived to deliver a package to Lupin. The werewolf opened it and smiled slightly after the first shock. Severus next to him took a glace and patted the other man's shoulder.  
Erik saluted at Heinz Frechen.  
“SpecialOperator Echo, Melde mich zurück zum Dienst, Generaloberstabsarzt.” [reporting for duty.] He said in flawless German. “Rühren, Oberleutnant.“ [At ease, First Lieutenant]  
  
Flashback End  
  
“Generaloberstabsarzt Heinz Frechen, highest ranking German of the Task Force, liaison officer to the ICW. He coordinates our operations against Voldemort and his band of terrorists. Due to his experience with Dumbledore he was chosen for this job. While he is just as secretive he doesn't manipulate. He gives us the Intel we need and also has well reasoning.” Erik shrugged. “Maybe its because he can't tell us that we are way out of the league.” Ginny nodded. “By the way, did you really send Lupin a werewolf head? How did Greyback escape in the first place?”  
Catherine sighed. “He turned him over to the ministry.” “My creator bought him free.” Draco added.  
“Damn corruption.” Erik muttered. “Damn Dumbledore.” Catherine added. “It's like your second year all over again.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “The basilisk?” Erik nodded. He explained how easy it was to find out what caused everything. “Even you figured it out. Given you were a muggle-born and thus thinking more logical than wizards but still. There aren't that much creatures that are afraid of roosters, can be understood by a parseltongue and petrify. Even I, who had no prior experience with it figured it out.”  
It had been a long time since they were simply to sit down and talk with no pressing matter in the background. Draco and Daphne excused themselves first along with Ron and Hermione to go on prefect duty. Neville and Luna left. He to help Professor Sprout, she to write a letter to Dudley. Erik disassembled his weapon and began to clean it, as did Catherine with her blades. Ginny followed suit, only to learn how to maintain her swords. Harry looked at the table. One of the stones on it seemed to glow and call out for him. Reaching out he curiously touched it. Instantly he blacked out.


	27. Not Again

**Not again**

 

“HARRY POTTER!” a voice shouted. Harry groaned as he picked himself up from his plate. Wait a second. His plate? He looked up, confused, then it hit him. Automatically he walked to the door Dumbledore was pointing at, not realizing what had happened. As he crossed the doorstep, he recognized both Fleur and Victor, however, both of them seemed younger.

“Alors, you are the 'ogwarts Champion?” Fleur asked. Her accent was stronger than Harry remembered. ~We're back at the Triwizard Tournament!~ Ginny's thought shot through his mind. This shook Harry out of his stupor. ~If it is, where is Cedric?~

“ERIK WINSTON!” Dumblesdores voice shouted. ~YOU are the Hogwarts Champion. Erik seems to have come with us. Maybe he has an idea.~ Ginny explained from what she observed.

The door opened and Erik entered, closely followed by the professors. “How did you enter yourself, Harry?” Dumbledore asked him immediately. “I don't know, Sir.” Potter answered truthfully. He might have known in his world but if his conclusions were correct here he didn't know it correctly.

“Nonsense! Of course he entered himself.” Karkaroff sneered.

“Out for more fame, Potter?” Snape spatted.

Catherine appeared in the door frame. “Professor, about your age line: Which age does it refer to? Chronological, biological or mental?”

“What iz the difference?” Madame Maxime asked. Erik sighed. “Take me for example. I was born 1995, so chronologically, I am 61. However, I spent 20 years of my live in a cyrostasis, so mentally, I am 41. From the same lab I got a genetic-manipulated immune system which makes the times my cells can duplicate unlimited and increases the duplication rate. Biologically, I am 26.”

Dumbledore thought a little bit about it. “I used the chronological age and the strength of their magic” Erik nodded. “My medics checked the biological age, so we can rule Mr Potter's personal involvement out.” “Nothing personal, but you, Mr Potter, need to increase of food you eat. You are very thin and could be easily mistake for a younger student.” Catherine added.

“He might have given his name to another student.” Snape suggested. Harry thought a second. What Erik said was still in his mind. Yes, his body was the one of his fourteen-year-old self. However, he had still his mind from before, so his mental age was seventeen. ~We have to meet them in the Room of Requirement.~ he sent to Ginny.

Erik walked down the corridor, his head trying to figure out what had happened. Catherine walked beside him. Her normal stride matched his faster pace. Getting to the tapestry, they paced three times until the door appeared. Entering the room, they made themselves comfortable in the second loveseat, the first being occupied by the Potters. Erik laid his rifle down onto the table. They simply stared off, thinking about it. Erik leaned back and got the room to give him a large board to write on.

“So, what DO we know?” he asked into the group. “We know that Harry is the only Hogwarts Champion.” Ginny chirped.

“We know that the Goblet has been confunded to accept Harry as a Champion for a fourth school.” Catherine added.

“The age restriction applies to the mental age, but the age line only to the chronological one.” Harry said. Erik drew everything down onto the board. He stepped back and looked at it. There was something odd, but he couldn't put his finger on it. “We need more information. Much more.”

They kept observing the school. It seemed strange that neither Harry nor Ginny put much effort into their school work, but still, they had the best results. Harry noticed Hermione's suspicious looks at him when he transfigured a table into a sword without even looking at it. He had at least to pay attention to say the incantation although he didn't care about the correct pronunciation. As far has he could tell, everything was exactly the same as in his own world. The map pointed Moody out as Crouch junior and Catherine had sent her two friends to keep an eye for Crouch senior. Overall, the CAT8 was their best source of information, as her terms of teleportation were more secretive than Ginny's. Also, she could disappear with no one wondering about her whereabouts.

Harry and Erik agreed to play the tournament safely. They needed to talk to the other champions and get them to work together.

Catherine kept an eye on Moody. They had two options: Exposing him and thus, making their knowledge useless, or letting him do and kill Voldemort. She shook her head as she laughed mentally. This whole thing was like what could have been. She passed Fleur on her way. The veela stared at her like she was afraid. Like a mouse confronted by a snake. The vampiress stared into the French's eyes for a second before continuing her way. The soldiers of the 13th saluted politely as she crossed them on their patrols. Walking up the stairs, she entered the inner courtyard. Malfoy was having a field day with Skeeter's report and provoked the Weasleys. Erik was leaning against the wall nearby. She caught one of his thoughts and put up her most strict face and moved behind Malfoy completely silent until there was nearly no room between them. Malfoy didn't notice her as he pulled his wand on Ginny's back. Harry, however, saw the motion, and through the bond, so did Ginny. The girl fired a disarming spell over her shoulder, throwing him against Catherine who didn't budge and simply stared at the boy. “Is there a Problem, Mr Malfoy?” She asked in a sweet but threatening voice. Malfoy skidded on his behind. “Sh... She attacked me!” Catherine took a deliberate step and slowly crushed the Slytherin's wand under her heel. “And it was completely justified.”

At this moment Malfoy spotted his crushed wand. “MY WAND! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! MY FATHER...” He couldn't continue. Through their bond Catherine could see Erik delaying McGonagall, so she had to finish this quick. She held the boy up. Letting her fangs drop, she whispered near his ear: “Try me, and you will experience first-hand why I am literally called the Angel of Death. Your father doesn't scare me. He is a bug that tries to annoy me before I crush it. I can kill you when I want, where I want and no one would be any wiser. Money? You are looking at the richest person in the world. Serving a dark lord? I had them for lunch in the last five decades.”

She tightened her grip until the boy yelped. “Painful already? I am only holding you with two fingers. Now run. Be wise in which side you choose.” She released him and Malfoy was gone in a second. McGonagall dispersed the group of students that had formed. As they scattered, rumors began to circle around them. Catherine could feel Erik's grin under his helmet as she approached him. He laid an arm around her waist and they began to walk up to their room. “Did I ever mentioned how lucky I feel not to be subjected to your bad side?” She pulled his helmet off and placed a kiss on his lips. “No, but that's sweet. Also prevents you from dumping me.” She grinned and walked ahead of him into her room, swaying her hips while she crossed the threshold. Erik tore his eyes off her behind and hurried to get next to her.

“Are you implying something specific?” he asked aloud. The vampiress gave him a fanged smile. ~Maybe.~ Erik pulled the door closed behind them and locked it. He yelped as she threw him over her head onto the bed before jumping onto him. “Now shut up and make love to me.” she licked his neck.

 

It was strange to sleep in separate beds again. However, each evening after they've made sure that everyone was asleep Ginny would teleport into Harry's bed and then take him to the corridor in front of the Room of Requirement. Wishing for a room to be completely undisturbed, even not by Mad-eye's eye, they settled into a queen sized bed. With their original sizes they had preferred a king-sized bed, however with their teenager bodies the smaller bed was sufficient. Both were happy to get out, as they both had been pestered by Hermione and Ron about how Harry entered the tournament. As far as they knew this was the same universe as the replay of their first year was. Ginny was rather annoyed to find out that she lived with the fourth years and that her vampire nature was not as secret as she thought. However, the bright side was that the students thought of her as a “regular” vampire, who could only stay in the sun due to several spells and wards around the school. She looked at her husband. They had gotten visibly closer, but hadn't shared any kisses yet, not publicly. Their bodies had just entered puberty and the had rather simple urges to satisfy.

 

The next morning Erik had a lie in. He wasn't required until the weighting of the wands, which was unnecessary in his case. But a statement had to be placed. The time ticked past and finally it was time for it. Erik packed his regular combat equipment: Armor, with leg holsters for his handguns, and three magazine for his carbine on the chest plate. Last he loaded his main weapon and hung it onto him. Catherine checked his helmet and placed it on his head. “Good to go, my little one.” She hugged him before letting him go.

 

Ollivander was already waiting for them. He checked Victor's wand first, transfigured several glasses. The experienced wandmaker was surprised at Fleur's veela hair core, but conjured a bouquet of roses nevertheless. He used Harry's holly-phoenix wand to pour water into the glasses before taking a sip. Erik simply stood in the far corner. “Mr Winston? Any demonstration?” Miss Skeeter asked. Without even looking the soldier pulled his hand gun and fired a shot at the glasses. It punched right through, leaving exact holes where the water poured onto the table. Flipping the safety back on, he spun the gun around his index finger like a movie cowboy before holstering the weapon. “You will see what I and my unit can do during the finals.” That effectively shut the tabloid reporter up.

The same evening, the small group of four met in the Room of Requirement again. Erik looked at the sheet of paper where he had written down the latest Intel when Catherine pulled him into her embrace. “Any idea yet?” The question was more to get the Potters' attention, as she knew exactly what Erik was thinking about. “I think I solved it.” He turned towards Harry and Ginny. “As you know, Crouch placed two charms on the goblet: The first was to make sure Harry's name came out, but to do so with three champions for each school, he had to add a fourth group. However, the age restriction on the goblet measures the mental age. So, the goblet...” “Chose me as the rightful Champion for Hogwarts.” Harry finished the line of thought. Ginny caught on. “So the Goblet had a problem as it didn't have names from a fourth school.”

“And the Cobras were the only other group large enough in numbers, so they were mistaken for one.” Catherine continued. “And Erik is the most capable of them.” The Category 8 looked at her husband. “Stay safe.”

“Haven't I always?” he retorted.

“I mean no injuries.”

Erik snorted. “That's like telling you stop being a vampire. I'm a soldier. One of the elites. It's in my nature to get into danger, and then eliminate it.”

 

Catherine left the two to their preparations while she observed Dumbledore. They _knew_ that he was pure evil again. He actually dared to discourage Harry from his relationship to Ginny, believing that their wouldn't get past a first date. The whole school didn't support Harry, as the Slytherins really wore the different badges to dishonor him again. Skeeter tried to come up with a dirty story, but this time he was prepared and gave the Lovegoods an interview.

The first task approached and he didn't take Hagrid's advice to meet him at the forest. Instead, he spent quality time with Ginny in their own private dorm. Their interactions didn't get past snogging and cuddling together.

 

Finally, it was the day of the first task. The Champions waited in the tent. Each was preparing in their own way: Victor was doing push-ups. Fleur was checking her clothes and Erik loaded his weapons. Harry sat down, meditating. He heard the crowd shouting and rooting for the Champions. He watched through Ginny's eyes as Victor transfigured a dog and stunned the dragon, which again crushed half of its eggs while stomping in pain. Fleur actually used a combination of her veela charm and a translation spell to enchant the dragon. He giggled when the reptile snored and breathed fire onto the girl. Then it was his turn. Standing in front of the dragon, he thought about his options. The Swedish Short Snout was less vicious than the Hungarian Horntail. It snarled. Harry could actually understand it. #STAY AWAY!# it shouted. Harry held up his hands. #I don't want to hurt you.# The dragon looked at him, loosening up its threatening posture. #Then what do you want?# Harry pointed at the golden egg #The egg. It's fake and it's my task to get it.# The Swedish dragon looked down, noticing the anomaly in its nest. #Not again.# it growled. A small flame washed over the eggs. #I was already here fifty years ago. The same thing. A speaker just like you. But he hurt me. He tried to steal the egg without explaining. It was like he thought himself better than me.#

Harry's eyes widened. # Was he called Tom Riddle?# The dragon blinked. #How his name was I don't know. He claimed to be the heir of Slytherin and thus I should have served him. I still recognize his foul aura. The wound of your head actually emits this aura. That's why I was so angry at the first place. I thought he came back to hurt me again.# 

~Harry, the people get restless. They think that you are going dark again.~ Ginny projected into his mind. Harry nodded.

#Thank you. Would you mind if I get the fake egg?# The dragon lifted its wings and allowed Harry to get it. As he turned, the large h ead nudged him and he gave it a pat onto its snout.  Leaving a gasping crowd, behind he left the arena.

Erik waited behind the curtains. “Totally diplomatic. I hope mine is as talkative as well.” His hopes weren't fulfilled. As soon as the soldier entered the arena, he had to dive for cover as flames engulfed the position he was in seconds ago. “Damn it! I don't remember them that aggressive.” he shouted to no one in particular. Catherine, however, heard him, even over the roar the Horntail gave. She had talked to Lauren, who in turn dated Charlie Weasley, who again was a dragon handler. Horntails were very protective however they were also the most arrogant species. It wouldn't consider Erik a threat unless he got too close. However, it didn't start with the usual threats, but attacked directly. ~Something's off.~ ~Thank you, Captain Obvious!~ the sarcastic answer came back. ~Don't get cocky. Pay attention to it.~

The Lieutenant looked over his rock, but hid behind it again. His armor held off most of the heat but it couldn't withstand the fire directly for a long time. He reached down to grab two grenades. Time to do this old school. He pulled the pin on the first and dropped it to his feet.

Ginny gasped as she saw the soldier simply drop the first grenade. But instead of the anticipated explosion, smoke began to stream out of the canister. Soon the entire half Erik was in was filled out with the thick mist. Another small canister flew out of it and suddenly a bright flash filled the area.

The dragon roared and breathed fire. It hit the shields and the students watched the flames washing over the blue shimmering shield above their heads. When the dragon stopped burning the arena, it was empty. Erik was gone...

And so was the golden egg. Loud discussion began to rise. Even the judges were unsure how to proceed. With her sharp eyes Ginny was the first to spot what had happened. “Look!” she pointed up at the judges. The golden egg was hovering just in front of them. A blue shimmer appeared right next to it. The area got out of focus, as the shimmer got more intense before refocusing, to reveal the armored soldier. “Task finished.” He said.

 


	28. Dive

**Dive, Dive, Dive**

 

 

Christmas approached and Dumbledore announced the Yule-Ball. The second he began to speak, Harry and Ginny came to the silent consent that they would be each others dates.

The next day a package for Ginny was delivered by Hedwig. It had a collection of Honeyduke's best chocolate. Harry ignored an invitation by Dumbledore. Ron had broken off any kind of contact and was constantly bad mouthing his former best friend. Hermione kept her distance, and only Fred and George were cordial.

The evening of the Ball approached and Harry waited in the common room for his date. He had kept it completely secret. People knew that he and Ginny were close friends, but no one knew that they were far past that stage. Having claimed his Lord ring, he wore the rightful cloak with the Potter Crest. His jaw fell down when he saw Ginny descending from the girl's stairs. The red dress she wore left little to imagination. “Don't catch flies” she teased as she placed a finger under his chin. Closing in for a kiss she felt his arms pulling her into a hug. Leaving the common room they were greeted by Erik and Catherine. The CAT8 wore a similar dress in black while Erik wore a black tux. It was strange to see him out of any kind of uniform. As one of the champions he had to open the ball. After Harry and Ginny began, he offered Catherine his hand. “Might I..?” He pulled her with him and they began a slow waltz. Everything around them vanished into the backs of their minds as they danced over the floor. Moving with the rhythm, they switched between the songs flawlessly. “Has been a long time since we had a real chance to simply go out to enjoy ourselves.” Erik kissed Catherine. She purred into the kiss.

Right next to them Harry and Ginny were interlocked into a close position. He had his hands around her waist while hers were interlocked behind his neck. They slowly moved towards the entrance before leaving for the grounds. Together, they sat down at the shore of the lake. Harry fished a small box from his cloak. He turned to Ginny and got onto his knees right next to her. “Ginny. I know we are already bound by our love, but still I want to do this the proper way.” He opened the box, revealing a golden ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Ginny tackled him down, showering him with kisses. “How could I not marry you? You are the sweetest boy I've ever met.” Grabbing him, she flamed them into the Room of Requirement. Shoving him into the appearing bed, she seductively let her fangs scratch across his neck. “Enjoy it.”

 

Erik checked his diving gear. Different to the last time, he had gotten himself a rebreather, which was attached to his back plate and had two tubes that connected with a device he connected to the chin part of his helmet. Checking his ARC-Armor, he cleaned the visor of his Commando helmet and recalibrated the macrobinoculars. After finishing any last-minute-preparations the champions went down to the lake and got ready to begin. Dumbledore announced the task. “Each champion has something down there that had been chosen as dear to them by the book of bonds.” He said the last part with a twinkle towards Fleur.

“However, the way there is full of challenges. You have one hour to get past these challenges and get your loved ones back to shore.”

Catherine stared into the water that surrounded them. That Dumbledore had the nerve to pull something off like this, not even asking them if they wanted to take part. She looked over to Ginny, who also awoke. Strong Stasis spells only had a tiring effect on them. Looking around, they saw Hermione and, surprisingly, Bill. Now this was a difference to them. If they had been chosen by a book of bonds, it had to mean that these were potential soul mates. This universe was even more confusing. She faintly felt Erik fighting with something.

Erik fired another shot at the grindylows. While Harry drove the others off with his shield charm and heated the water up, the soldier dived down to the captured veela. He unsheathed a combat knife and placed a hand around her throat. Methodically he cut through the ropes, keeping her from suffocating by blocking tightening ropes with his hand on her neck. Finally, he cut the last one and pulled her out of the seaweed. Sheathing his knife he pointed at the direction the merpeople's village was.

To say that the vampires were bored, would be an understatement. Erik pointedly ignored Catherine's remarks about how slow he had been, simply shot the chain and proceeded upwards. More or less at the same time the four champions broke through the surface.

Harry stayed oblivious to the world as he hugged Ginny. Different to Erik and Catherine, their bond was rather new, and they weren't used to be apart from each other for more than a few hours. Drying themselves with a few charms, they waited for the judges' decision. Catherine spotted a small beetle in her hair from the corner of her eye and snatched it with two fingers. Crushing it, she washed her hand in the lake.

Dumbledore announced them to be on equal standing, although Karkaroff didn't look pleased at this result. So Harry was still in the lead, tied with Krum amd closely followed by Fleur and Erik.

Dumbledore kept watching his tool. He didn't like the way the others were interfering. He had hoped to be able to divert Harry from any romantic relationship, but Fudge had insisted on using the Book of Bonds. Still, with Harry in the lead his plan would succeed.

 

Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time close to each other, mostly annoying Ron, who didn't want to see his baby sister snogging, and Hermione, who believed her little perfect trio was broken. Especially when Moody taught about the unforgivables, Hermione was surprised that Harry was able to resist. To resist a dark spell, one should have to know about them.

Later in the Room of Requirement the four dimension travellers met again. Just this morning, Catherine had realized that the bug she had crushed had been the animagus form of Rita Skeeter. At least she wouldn't be a nuisance anymore. Harry didn't want to risk Fleur's or Krum's lives. The plan was that he ambushed and shocked them when they entered after him. Then waiting for Erik and sending off a present for Tom while Catherine and Ginny would ambush him.

Finally the day of the final task came. Erik was in full armor. His weapons were loaded with live ammo. He would shoot to kill. Waiting for the first three champions to enter, he followed suit. Harry had knocked Fleur and Victor out by using his invisibility cloak to sneak behind them. Nodding towards the soldier, they cut through the maze towards the portkey.

Catherine waited until “Moody” was out of sight before she took him down and erased his very existence. No trace of the Death Eater who disguised himself as the auror would be ever discovered. Soon the portkey appeared and Harry was taken hostage. Now came the most critical part. The only part of the ritual they could botch up was that the blood had to be forcibly taken. Harry watched as Wormtail cut his arm. “Help yourself. It's not like I need it at the moment.”

Turning around, the Death Eater began to finish the ritual.

Lord Voldemort rose from the cauldron. “I am back! MY WAND!” Taking it from his servant, he pressed the dark mark to call his death eaters to him. “Now. My family. You will witness the death of the boy who believed that he could defeat me.” Turning towards his father's tombstone, he stopped.

Harry was gone.

“WORMTAIL!” he shouted.

“Can't Voldymoldy do anything by himself?” Harry taunted him.

“There you are.” Voldemort said with a victorious grin. “No one to hide behind this time.”

Harry snorted. “I never hide behind someone. I fight by their sides.”

The Dark Lord began to laugh, and soon his Death Eaters followed. “You are alone whereas I have.. my family.”

Ginny stepped out of the shadows. “I am with him.” Catherine followed. Many Death Eaters began to project dirty thoughts as they observed the two females. Suddenly bright lights filled the area. The 13th Platoon had arrived on scene.

 

Dumbledore was celebrating himself. The soldier had been taken with Harry. Certainly Tom would kill the spare. And without their boss, the 13th Platoon would succumb into disorganization and anarchy. Soon he would announce Voldemort's return and rally the magical world behind him. His rightful place as the new Merlin would be secure.

 

The Death Eaters were frozen like deer in a headlight when the slaughter began. Laser bolts tore through them. Some managed to hide behind tombstones or conjur shields strong enough to deflect the shots. But mixed with the weapons were spells and the other abilities of the paranormal unit. Dolohow was reduced to ash when one of the fore controllers send a flame pike his way. Malfoy senior was choked to death by telekinesis and Wormtail was left bleeding.

Voldemort simply laughed as he sent spells around.

And suddenly, everyone was gone.

The Dark Lord stood alone. In a Maze.

Firing a dark spell, he burned the hedges and walked towards the commotion, where he was suddenly faced by wizards. He had planned on staying low this time and spread mistrust first before he waltzed into his reign. The last thing he saw were the four people who had defied his wave before collapsing. He looked at the bag left by his feet. With fear, he recognized all his precious possessions. Looking up, the last thing he heard was the sound of cannons charging up.

 

Breathing heavily, the four woke up back in the Room of Requirement.

Erik sighed. “And another reality saved from the Dark Lord. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if we would end up in a world where Tom Riddle would actually be a good guy.” He stretched before leaving the room. “So long, guys. I'm going to crash in bed.” Catherine hurried after him, scooping him up on the way. Harry and Ginny giggled at the two before getting back to their private room in the Gryffindor Tower.

Albus was worried. Harry slipped out of his control and there was no sign of him returning. He knew that without the prophecy the Cobras were actually doing a good job in defeating the Death Eaters, but there was the prophecy and also Tom had resources from other species besides humans. The giants were now part of them, after Hagrid was not able to get their alliance. Dementors and Vampires. The werewolves were the most dangerous, as they could still infect while in human form. The vampires were restricted to the night.

Maybe if he played his card right, Fudge would be the solution, along with the arrogant blood-purist Umbridge and her minions in the ministry. The ancient laws should help him. Why no one tried to apply them with young Miss Weasley was a mystery to him. But he wasn't acting as the chief warlock for a longer time since two years ago.

He was proud of his newest addition. A young German witch, named Eva Grindelwald, was discovered to be an orphan after her parents were killed in a vacation in Cornwall. He had already spoken to her and she had an amazing ability. She was able to see auras. At the moment, only light and dark magic, but he would refine her abilities. She was muggleborn and had lived most of her life without magical abilities. Himself, Albus, would introduce her to the light wizardry and guide her.

Indeed, she would make a fine wife to Harry. Their abilities would give strong offspring. If only he was able to break the bond between him and the Weasley girl...

He had tried to control them by a mild slavery spell disguised as a ritual to complete the soul bond, but the soldier had botched it up. Somehow he had misread the test and, by doing so, so canceled the spell by not completing it.

It was around Christmas when Miss Grindelwald walked through Tufnell Park. Her parents had both been proud members of the GSG9, and when the relatives of people they had imprisoned wanted to take revenge, little Eva's gift had shown itself. Hiding, she could “see” them lurking around and avoided them. She found herself being able to see their thoughts.

Until one Albus Dumbledore came and talked to her at the police station. The man had introduced himself as the leader of an order fighting against a dark wizard. On the contary, what people would think about her ability she did now what it was. She had helped her parents a few times when they were undercover and talked to suspects. At the young age of 17, she had been an asset, classified as a TIER S secret in the police force. There, she had learned a lot about the force, like the youngest Operator ever employed had only been 16 during his first mission in the field. And according to reports he was still alive.

This, however, was very much her first assignment. The TIER-S-Section of the GSG9 joined Task Force Cobra, and she would be the first liaison officer to make contact with the American forces in Britain.

Walking through the park, she kept seeing one aura. The man was mostly light, but there were gray spots lurking around his head and a bright red light in his heart. While most would interpret the gray, almost black spots as dark intention, Eva knew that they were signs that this man had seen a lot in his life and also had done things he wasn't proud of. However, it was the red heart which surprised her. It represented real love. Literally, the match for life.

Turning her attention away, she crashed into a woman, tumbling to the ground. “Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there.” the brunette said as she offered her hand and pulled her up with ease.

Too easy. The backpack Eva carried had to weigh five kilos at least.

Her aura sight identified the woman as a vampire. However, the colors were mostly red. She was deeply in love and, although a few black spots covered her arms and her brain, the diamond shaped blue part reassured her of the friendly intentions.

Continuing her stroll in the park, she noticed a phone in her bag. Then it rang. Warily picking it up, she lifted it to her ear.

Dumbledore was concerned that Miss Grindelwald hadn't arrived on time. Fearing for her having been taken by Death Eaters, he sent Moody to meet her.

Alastor made his way through the park she was supposed to cross. His magical eye spotted her, barely twenty meters in front of him. Two local police men were talking to her. “You shouldn't go through this area, it isn't exactly the safest.” the first said. The second one looked at his watch. “You know what, David? Our shift here is over. We would have to cross that area anyway on the route back. Get some patrolling done and help a damsel in distress.” The now proclaimed David nodded. Alastor watched as they escorted the young girl to their patrol car.

In the car, David McCord removed his glasses and the cap. “Think we lost them, pal?” Morgan watched through the mirrors. “We did.” He turned around to see Eva Grindelwald on the back seat. Offering his hand, he introduced himself. “Frank Morgan, Army Ranger, 13th Platoon, Task Force Cobra.” Eva took the offered hand. This man had also seen his fair share of war. “I believe that you are my contact?”

“Not exactly. Our CO is, but he is a little busy.”

Leaving London, McCord headed for Cornwall. Frank returned his attention to Eva. “Excuse me, but we are not fully up-to-date. Are you alone?”

Eva looked down. “My “parents” were Agents supposed to escort me. They were killed.”

Frank took her trembling hand. “I'm sorry. If you want to talk, everyone of us is there for you. We take care of our own.”

Eva nodded. Although she felt sad about losing her “parents”, it was not emotional wrecking. After all, she grew up in the care of her great grandfather Gellert Grindelwald. While she did not exactly share his view on muggles, she was still a Slytherin to the core. However, this didn't mean that she lacked any Gryffindor traits. But these were traits only those she deemed worthy deserved to know about. Being the heir was the true reason she was sent here. To detect and reunite the other heirs. And Task Force Cobra was by now the best allies she could get. Taking Voldemort out because he was evil and killed without reason was one thing, but for her this was even more personal. Voldemort claimed to be Slytherin's heir. Just because he could speak parseltongue and believed himself to be the only one.

Quietly, she hissed at her watch and it opened. In there was the picture of the last time she had seen her real parents. Both were part of the GSG9, but died rather early, just after they had her. They had the call signs 7-5 and 7-6.

Only one member of said team was still alive. 7-3. She would track him down and find out what really happened.

And punish him for leaving his team behind.


	29. Briefing

**Briefing**

 

They weren't exactly a sniper team, but compared to other units using the same caliber they were. The ZUZANA Mark 3 was a self-propelled Gun Howitzer carrying a 155mm cannon. Their job today was to stop the Death-Eater-friendly giants from joining with the dark side. Actually the giants Task Force Cobra had a non-aggression treaty with had this particular village under control until Oh-I-know-everything-better Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore decided to send two half-giants in. While Hagrid was loyal and friendly, he simply lacked diplomatic skills. He was great with magical creatures, but because he was a half-giant he sometimes forgot that he could not apply how they treat him to normal humans. Especially since Aragog, died he had to admit that the Acromantulas weren't exactly human-friendly. It had taken them several weeks along with the centaurs to convince him that it would be better to eradicate that colony before they became a danger. A full group of six howitzers had fired incendiary ammunition and had burned a bald patch into the forest where the colony was located. In the following days, Tank-destroyers had patrolled the area and hunted down the few survivors along with the centaurs.

The second person Dumbles sent was Madame Maxime. Two problems: First she was French. Second she was also a witch. A combo the “less-intellectual” giants didn't like. The peaceful giants were actually amused by this fact and were more like: “In your face, humans!”

Now this particular unit, call sign Elephant 6-2, was to serve as the first strike against the rioting village. One could debate that this was unnecessary violence, but on the other hand this was war. Well, it was still a cold war as Voldemort didn't really show himself, but to the Cobras it all began three years back when he was resurrected. An FB-22, equipped with multiple Laser designation pods, circled above them and marked six different targets. Over the wireless tactical network the howitzer tracked the objects, and then fired 6 shots in rapid succession. Then another five. The first six hit moving designated targets like the chief of the village and combat ready warriors walking around. The following five hit hard points like the weapon hut and the valley entrance. The collapsing wall had the desired effect as the giants abandoned the camp and fled into the caves.

Unknown to them the non-combatants had been taken by the other village and most entrances were sealed by thick layers of stone and magic. 6-2 waited and then fired another six rounds. The laser designation enabled the hit on the dam thirty kilometers away. Masses of water flooded the valley and also the caves, forcing the Death Eater Giants to retreat towards the only exit left which led right into the hands of the other village. What they would then do was not anymore of Cobra's concern.

Erik reread the report. They had reported six enemies killed and seven captured. Still, at least five were missing. Looking up, he met the eyes of the others. “We have managed to cut the numbers of raids down. However, the decrease makes the population believe what Fudge says, that Voldemort is not back.” Severus nodded. “The Dark Lord had tried to place a taboo on his name, hoping to find out where you hide.” Harry rose an eyebrow at the statement. While the taboo would point it out, the extensive wards around Potter Manor would block it. As if Snape had read his thoughts, he continued. “The only locatable place had been where Dumbledore was, mainly Hogwarts and the Ministry. I suspect that the Taboo can break human made wards since it uses human magic.”

Ginny nodded. “Potter Manor is protected by human magic, as well as goblin and house elf magic.”

Erik looked down at the reports again. The magical detachment of the SAS had been sent down to Albania to investigate the case of the missing Bertha Jorkins. Her corpse had been found, in a cave which had a stasis field on it, also conserving her dead body. Raiding the hideout, the SAS had found Intel on foreign contacts and several Bank accounts around the world. Police forces all over the world received tips about corrupt accounts with strange uses. Especially in Germany and France the numbers of arrest went up, as small cells of Death Eaters and their supporters were busted. Still, the numbers of supporters already in the UK was extremely high. MI5 estimated them to be around 2000 direct supporters, excluding all dark creatures under his command.

“What is the current situation?” Arthur asked.

Harry looked at his notepad. “So far, the Horcrux hunt has been quite successful. We destroyed the diadem, the diary and the locket. Additionally, we have removed the one in my scar. His magical family's ring was found and destroyed.”

He kept to himself that the ring contained the resurrection stone.

“We still cannot access the cup. The only reason Greyback knew about it was because he escorted Bellatrix down there. He only knew that it was of high value, but not exactly why.”

Snape nodded. “Voldemort is keeping Nagini close. She isn't away from him longer than a few seconds. He even takes her with him to the bathroom. Her food is delivered by Pettigrew.” Erik nodded. He had once came across a young boy who was the container for another soul. He shared a look with Catherine, who mentally agreed with him. He turned towards his second-in-command. “Kelly, place a kill on sight order on Nagini.” The medic saluted before she left the room.

Soon she was back, along with Morgan and McCord. “Sir? Miss Eva Grindelwald.”

Erik came around the room and offered his hand. “Miss Grindelwald? Erik Winston. First Lieutenant of the 13th Platoon.”

She shook his hand hesitatingly. This man was strange. His aura was mostly gray with a small black patch in his head, but his heart was pure and there was a light green thread connecting him with the tall intimidating woman in the back of the room. That woman was someone Eva would recommend not to cross. She was pitch black, apart from the purple heart and the green connection.

She turned her attention back to the Lieutenant. “Ma'am?” He guided her towards a chair at the table. Opening a folder, the man immediately launched into the briefing. “As far as I am informed you are here to unite the founders as this triggers something at Hogwarts. You yourself are Slytherin's heir?”

Snape nearly sneered: “Impossible. The Dark Lord showed us proof that he is a descendant from Salazar Slytherin.”

Eva smiled. “Then he might have forgotten to mention that Salazar specified his title to be given to the first born, regardless of gender. Just like the Gryffindor title is strictly the first born male, the Hufflepuff title goes to the first born female and the Ravenclaw title goes to the one chosen by a ritual, the Slytherin title went to his firstborn, his daughter. However, she was raped, and Slytherin killed the ones responsible. His son took the title from his father when he went crazy and started the muggle-hating rumor. Still, magic doesn't care about politics or rape. Slytherin's daughter cared for her children. Somewhere along the line, the Grindelwalds got married into the family and two generations later, there is me.”

Erik took notes. Slytherin and Gryffindor Heir were already accounted for. Missing were both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Also, so far, only Eva Grindelwald would be their best way to identify them. According to her, the Heirs had a specific aura, regardless of their lives.

He sighed. This war was caused by a prophecy and would most likely be ended by a prophecy. Why did people believe in them all the time? If prophecies were always right, he would have died at least a thousand times in the past ten years. Well, technically, he had already died three times.

A small green light on his pad signaled a new message. Scanning the contents of it he looked at the few people in the room. “It's time.”

 

Dumbledore was concerned. First he lost Harry, and then even the new asset from Germany. Although he was grateful for the help the Task Force provided, he knew that their way was not his and that they could not stay forever. Death Eaters may have been stopped but not all were captured or killed. Still, with in the holidays the Task Force had withdrawn a lot of their forces. Voldemort seemed to lie low, so there was no international threat they had to respond to anymore. The 13th Platoon stayed as a temporary force to maintain their base until a core crew could take it over. The killing would have an end. An owl had delivered him a shot letter stating that the Task Force had to withdraw due to classified reasons. The light had to win, without much bloodshed.

Just now his fireplace lit up in a green color. “Diagon Alley under Attack!”

 

Lance Mallard directed a Cruiciatus at the girl. His friends around him laughed, as they wrecked Diagon Alley. As soon as the news had arrived about the Task Force Cobra's withdrawal, several attacks had been staged. No one should forget about the Dark Lord. Originally they had planned to abduct Ollivander but then that plan was pushed back again. No one really knew what this was all about. Suddenly he felt a burn in his chest. His friends spun around, seeing their leader going down. Behind him was someone in a black armor.

Dumbledore apparated in with the Order. Many Death Eaters were lying around dead. Their corpses were partially unrecognizable. In the center of the largest pile, just in front of Gringott's stood a single person. He or she wore pitch black armor. It resembled the Cobra's gear but the helmet was completely different as it was formed like a skull. The places where the eyes were had a red glow in them. In this moment several soldiers of the 13th stormed out from the two alleys to the sides of Gringott's. “Hands where I can see them!” Lieutenant Winston shouted. Apparently this skull guy was not with the Cobras. An inhuman voice boomed from him. “I will not be stopped. Justice will be brought forward, for I am Justice.” “More like a rouge vigilante.” One of the soldiers retorted.

The Lieutenant held his arm out. “Corporal, stay frosty.” Dumbledore kept observing. Suddenly Justice disappeared in smoke. “I want air recon online immediately!” The lieutenant shouted.

Upon returning to Hogwarts Dumbledore called in a full meeting. With in an hour all members of the Order of the Phoenix were in the small living room of Grimmauld Place No. 12. Just as Albus was about to announce the new discovery, he felt three individuals breaching his wards. Standing in the door frame were Harry and Ginny. “You are back.” He stared at the second pair. Erik and Catherine. “YOU!” Molly began but Arthur subdued her. “Wait, dear. Don't scare them away so soon. Let's hear them out first.” Erik nodded at the Weasleys as he placed a photo on the table. It was the vigilante from the recent raid. “We're here for two reasons: First, Harry and Ginny want to return to their family. Second, who the hell is this guy?” Dumbledore was dumbstruck. “I thought he was with you?” Catherine just stared at him until the headmaster broke eye contact. “None of our units have a freaking skull as a symbol.” Erik held her back. “Back to the matter at hand, this one has to be stopped. However I cannot spare any men as the ICW ordered us out and we are to hand over any operations to the order of the Ministry.” Dumbledore shook his head. Fudge would surely screw this up. “You told him about Justice?” “Had to. Unspeakable Croaker assured us that his men would take over most operations from us, at least the ones concerning artifacts.

Hermione launched into her interrogation. “What did you do? What did you learn? What did they do to you?” Harry and Ginny shared a look before the burst out in laughs. “What is so funny?” Hermione asked irritated. Harry held up one finger. “First, you never change. Always seeking knowledge and asking us.” Ginny mirrored his motion. “Second, You expect us to tell you everything.” Hermione turned a little red. “Well, we are best friends and we used to share everything.” “We will tell you a few things but others are classified.” Hermione would shriek in outrage but she was also creeped out at the uni-solo her two friends talked in. Ginny seemed to sense her rage and added: “I don't think that you would like to learn a few of Cobra's secrets because you would deem them as not suitable and not right. For example they do employ house elves.”

“What?” Hermione was now very interested. “Are they paid? Are they treated well?” “No and not really.” The bushy girl was nearly red with anger. “As far as we came across them the house elves who serve along with the soldiers mostly belong to wizards working with them. So their pay is none of Cobra's concern. As being well treated, It depends on your point of view. They are put across the same rash training as the others are. All species run the same course, however their results are only measured against those of their own kind. Their exact work is classified, even Erik does not know all the details.” The soul-mates spoke together, finishing each others sentences.

The whole order watched as the Lieutenant placed his hands on the two teens' shoulders. “I know we didn't really got along before but in the light of the recent events I approach you. My hands are tied. While Task Force Cobra and by extend the ICW acknowledge Voldemort's return.” He was stopped by various gasps and reactions of fear. “The ministry here doesn't. And counting the fact that there is no evidence of Voldemort's direct involvement we cannot operate anymore as there is no international threat. So unless you force him into the open, the 13th Platoon will be the only unit currently in Great Britain and even then we are limited to self-defense.”

Dumbledore looked at the Lieutenant with disbelief. The man who had broken countless rules who help now played by the book. “What are you telling me? You used to bend the rules.” Catherine stared him down. “The point is, at the moment there is no threat that requires a special forces unit of a supernatural Task Force to be present here. There are other points of conflict where we are needed. Do you think you are the only ones?” Erik took his helmet off and looked at each order member in the room. “My unit is only part of the first Special Operations Group Task Force Cobra fields. Currently we are locked into at least three major operations in Europe and we know on one coming at us which is on a far larger scale.”

Dumbledore was not impressed. Three operations were nothing. “Only three? Can't you have any groups here?” Catherine scoffed. “Those 'only' three currently require one Group each. And for the larger scale: think galactic.”

 

In the meantime Eva roamed through the Database of the unit. Something about the Lieutenant was amiss, and she was determined to find out what. His history with Task Force Cobra went back until 2045. Records say that he was a Ranger before, 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion, 13th Platoon. Especially since the official union between Europe and the US many units worked closely together. The 13th Platoon of the US Army Rangers were often paired together with a Russian Artillery unit and a German armored Calvary. Logistics was provided by American and Australian Forces. However prior to 2037 there was nothing. Files were classified if they existed at all. She was able to back trace their origin to Germany, but she lost the trail there. His file listed his date of birth at 1995. The man seemed not older than 26, so there had to be something. Either he was not the human he claimed to be, or Erik Winston was not who he claimed to be. It would not be the first identity theft in the world and it will not be the last. It didn't help that Erik and Winston were very common names on the world.


	30. Justice

**Justice**

 

Dumbledore looked over the notes the Lieutenant had left him. There was much about the original Justice that pointed him out as a regular muggle, although one with exceptional intelligence. However the new one was capable of a lot more. Still, the way of thinking was the same. Maybe someone resurrected the original vigilante.

 

_Flashback_

 

Erik placed a folder on the table. “The original vigilante was active back then when I was serving as a police officer in Chicago. He hacked into the then active computer-security network. He exclusively targeted criminals. Kind of a watch dog over all of us. He singlehandedly rooted out corruption in the justice system. However, he used both legal and illegal means. While we officially had to arrest him, many officers were grateful for his help and we often looked the other way when we spotted him.”

Dumbledore was perplexed. “Why would you do something like that?”

Erik just looked at him. “You did the same for Snape.” He pushed over a new file. “However, there were people who copied him. Sergeant Miller was one of them. He was a capable sniper. But when a cartel killed his family, he lost it. He went of a trip of revenge. He didn't care about collateral damage. He tried to avoid the innocents, yes, but he also ruthlessy killed the ones he targeted. The original didn't kill if he could avoid it. He might have shot officers, but only to injure them. Miller aka Justice only asked us once to get out of his way. He would kill anyone standing in his way if they didn't move after his warning. Good officers gave their lives before we could stop him. He built himself an armor, identical to the one we've seen Justice wearing. Snipers couldn't work against him either, as he had a cybernetic implant to enhance his capabilities. He gave them a warning shot first, then he would kill them if they didn't back off. Took me and a few other pilots in our armored helicopters to take him out with strafing runs and our high caliber cannons. We had to tear the streets apart to stop him.”

Erik ended and turned around to leave. Before he left, he pointed at the file. “Make yourself familiar with them. If you're finished, just return the files to any of my soldiers.”

 

_Flashback end_

 

Albus sat in his office. From all sources he heard of the appearing of Justice and his immediate disappearing. He had at first suspected the Cobras of staging the appearance of a new faction, but he could rule out many of them. Justice was definitely magical. And also male.

Suddenly his fireplace lit up as Kingsley's face appeared. “Headmaster! Justice has attacked the ministry!”

Immediately, Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes' tail feathers and the phoenix flamed them into the atrium. The sight that greeted him was gruesome. A trail of bodies led to the area of the ministry used by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. As soon as he stepped through the doors he stopped, shocked at the sight: Blood was splattered all over the walls as Dead lied around the room. Many doors were destroyed and some of the tables were reduced to splinters. Albus stepped into the courtroom and saw Justice sitting calmly at a table with an elderly Committee member. One sword in his hand was held just at the neck of the Ministry worker. “Justice, please stop this excessive violence. Surrender.” Justice seemed to consider the words before he knocked the committee member out.

“Don't worry. This one, as well as all the others outside this department, have only received strikes with the back of my swords.” With that, he disappeared from view.

Stepping into the living room of Grimmauld Place no. 12 the headmaster was greeted by the sight of Ron Weasley locked into a chess matched with Erik Winston. Ron had most of his major pieces still standing while Erik had only his pawns left and the queen in the position the rock would normally be in after a castling. Ron pushed a knight in front of the line of pawns protecting the king. “Check.” Erik simply took the knight out with the pawn in front of the queen. “Checkmate, by the way.”

Ron looked at his possibilities. The only escape field was locked by a knight and the others were blocked by his own pieces. Ron grinned. “Rematch tomorrow?” Erik nodded.

 

Eva read through the library. The Potter Library was far more extensive then the one in Germany. It made her work a lot easier, as she still had to trace the line of the remaining two Hogwarts heirs and check the descendants. She had a number of candidates, but she had to check them each.

A knock got her attention. It were the same two men who got her here. “Ma'am? Rainbow Six-Three is ready for take off. Give us the destination and we will be en route ASAP.”

She nodded towards the man. “Please lead the way, Mister...”

The man just shook her hesitation off. “I'm Staff Sergeant Morgan, this is my partner Corporal McCord. We are assigned as your guards for your search.”

She was led onto the lawn, where a large helicopter was already starting up its turbines. The crew chief greeted them as they climbed on board. “Welcome to Rhino 1-3. We'll be at your service.” Before the large helicopter lifted off, Eva gave the coordinates she got to the pilot. “This is a list of the places I need to go.”

The Co-Pilot took the sheet and went through the list of coordinates. Quickly he figured a pattern out to fly to each of the places in a row instead of back and forth over the country. He then made a photo with his helmet camera and placed the now virtual list onto the screen. Handing back the list, he nodded.

“I numbered it, so you know where we will be heading first.” he shouted over the rising noise of the engines. Returning to the back, she was given a headset that blocked a lot of the engine sounds and linked her up to the on board Com-System.

 

Fred and George were preparing a test. If this worked, then it would be a success in boosting the war effort. Armanda stood right next to them as they threw the grenade into the testing area. When it landed, it rolled over the floor before using tiny legs to prop itself up, and the outer shell opened. It fired several stunners randomly around before it stopped.

“Well, the runes certainly work. Just too exhausting to recharge.” George picked the small tube up and placed it on the table. Pressing a button on the top, the surface extended. The three fired another round of stunners into the tube, the runes glowing as they contained the spells. The grenade was essentially a combination of a magical mirror and a storage. Every spell was absorbed by the wards and essentially trapped with in the grenade, until someone triggered it. When triggered, the spells would shoot out at the exact reverse as it was fired in. So no grenade was the same as the other, depending on how the spells were shot into it.

 

Erik was checking the garage. The 13th Platoon had exactly two kind of motorpools: One for combat, and one for undercover. The military motorpool consisted of the armored vehicles of the line Gurkha: LAPV, MPV, RPV. As a heavy transporter they used the JERRV.

The undercover vehicles were different cars, ranging from off-road vehicles to SUVs and different sports and muscle cars. But true to the Rangers habit, every vehicle had weapons on board. The armored one sported visible turrets with heavy machine guns while the smaller carried concealed miniguns or LMGs.

 

Eva looked at the list. Only two were left. Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood.

“Approaching second-last coordinates: Lovegood Castle.”

“Looks like a rock to me.” the pilot commented.

“Actually there used to be a castle, but when the cliff broke away, it took most of it down. What we see here are the remains of the gate tower.” McCord said.

“You know this place?” Morgan asked.

The Ranger sniper nodded. “Used to be my granny's home. Visited her once or twice when I was young before this happened.” The helicopter touched down onto the large lawn as Eva exited with Morgan and McCord flanking her.

“You do your thing, ma'am, we'll secure the perimeter.”

Eva looked at the soldiers. “You expect trouble?”

“In fact we do. We have been trailed since we stopped near Longbottom Manor.”

Eva nodded and proceeded towards the house. Reaching out with her magic, she tried to find residues from the founder's magic. Interestingly, she didn't only find residues but also a source. She was positive that she had found the Ravenclaw heir.

Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder. “Who do we have here?” Eva cursed herself. Looking around she saw the Death Eaters taking the helicopter crew hostage. The two soldiers returned with guns poised. “Release them.” The death eater laughed. “We out number you and we have hostages. Wouldn't want her to be injured, would you?” Suddenly the co-pilot fell to his side. Eva heard a slight hum. Her guard looked back. “Kill him.” The death eater closest to the pilot aimed his wand. “AVA...” he couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly exploded. “HIT THE DECK” the pilot shouted as McCord jumped forward and tackled Eva while the others lied down. The Death Eaters were confused as suddenly they were ripped apart by the chin turret of the hind. Eva slowly looked up. McCord helpt her up while Morgan freed the crew. “Good thinking kid.” He punched the co-pilot in the shoulder.

She nodded as they slowly went for the helicopter. The pilot raised a thumb as the Hind lifted off into the night. She was positive about the Heirs now. The next stop was purely to insure her conclusion.

 

Molly checked on her children, namely Ron and Ginny. Although, she also considered Hermione and Harry hers. The girls' room was directly across the boys'. Slowly she creaked the door to the girl's room open. However, it was empty. She frowned as she went over to check the boy's room.

Finding that she couldn’t open it, she first tried Alohomora. That didn't work, so she knocked. She couldn't hear a thing, then suddenly she heard things being moved before the door opened and she faced Hermione. “Yes, Mrs Weasley?”

Molly put up her motherly face. It wouldn't do to look stressed right now. “I was wondering where you girls were. It's bedtime.”

“Well, we're finished anyway.”

“Thank you, professor!” Molly looked in to find the boys and girls along with Erik and Catherine sitting around Remus Lupin.

“Remus, I didn't know you were here.”

The man gave her an apologetic nod. “I arrived during dinner and waited for them to finish before we began to go over what needs to be done concerning the recent events.”

Molly gave the children a motherly smile. “I appreciate your effort, but best to leave the adults handle the situation. You don't need to concern yourself with this now.”

Harry shook his head. “I do. There is a prophecy about me defeating him.”

Before either of them could say anything, Erik had grabbed his rifle and racked the action. Molly was startled, until the Lieutenant pushed past her, already speaking orders into the radio on his wrist armor. “Rhino One-Three is coming in hot. I want every guard on alert.” He left in a hurry as Catherine looked at the kids again. “We'll be off then. Take care of yourself. You know where to find us if needed.” Then she disappeared into shadows.

 

Erik drove his Mustang when Catherine phased into the passenger seat. “Did it escalate?”

She shook her head. “You should already know.”

Erik only shook his head and looked forward again. He sighed as he stopped at a red light. “We have two days before the next phase begins.”

The vampiress just gave him a fanged smile. “I still have an apartment here in London.” Erik allowed himself a small smirk as he set the indicator. “Who needs sleep anyway?”

As the car traveled towards the apartment, a helicopter landed on the lawn of Potter Manor. Morgan and McCord escorted Eva into the room Harry had dubbed the “war room”. There she noted her discoveries on the info wall so the Intel would be accessible by the Potters and the soldiers.

After that she paid a visit to the gym, where a few squads were taking advantage of the magic puppets. Since the official order to abandon base the 13th Platoon had taken residence in Potter Manor. Vehicles were hidden in the old shed which were originally used to house the horses. Helicopters operated from wither the carrier off the coast or from ireland. The Cobras had gone dark.

 

Arthur was quite happy to have his family back together. As a parent he was very protective of his children, but he also wanted them to be happy. Long ago he had realized, that Ginny was not your average house-wife. She was a lady of action. Not a damsel in distress, but a fighter. Spending time with her and the others had really expanded his way of thinking. The world wasn't as black and white as he had believed. This wasn't Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

There was no good or bad. Even the soldiers had done things they weren't proud of. The destruction of Askaban for example was a rightout massacre of over thousands of people, even if each of them had been a sentenced criminal. Still, chances were that there had been people like Sirius, who had been incarcerated while being innocent. The same with Dumbledore. Whilst Arthur agreed in the terms that experience and knowledge was everything, he himself deemed first-hand experience better as a textbook which would better serve as a rough guideline.

Despite his appearance of being interested into muggle inventions, his job had showed him the hard reality, that the muggles had advanced even more than the ministry would have the mass believe. It hadn't been long until the first weapon appeared in his office after all.

 

_Flashback_

 

“PUT IT DOWN, ARTHUR!” Arthur nearly jumped as Anderson came over to him. “Whatever you do with this, never point the tube at another person!”

The young wizard took the wooden beam from him. “This is a rifle. A relict from the Second World War.” The Weasley patriarch paled as he had Anderson explain the happening for him. People fighting because of their race was not new to him. In a way, the blood-supremacy movement was similar. What he didn't expect were tools made specifically only for the sake of killing. While there was magic that could kill, the wand could still be used to heal and repair. This thing had only one use: Hurt and kill.

“This is the M1 Garand, the first semiautomatic weapon issued. In Muggle studies we learned that the muggles used muskets which had to be reloaded after every shot.” Anderson explained how the invention of the cartridge sped up firing rate. Still, even with magazines which reduced reloading to intervals, the cartridges had still to be cycled manually. Then the M1 changed it with its automatic reload after each shot.

“This, however, is even worse.” Anderson explained. “The Garand had an eight-shot-magazine. This one has a conjuration-charm on the magazine, a self-cleaning charm on the barrel and an overall impervious charm and a light-weight charm on it.” For a demonstration Anderson had pulled open the action and had conjured a thin wooden stick. Arthur had paled when the action had snapped the wood in two, understanding the meaning of this when he had seen Anderson reload the block of bullets into the weapon.

 

_Flashback end_

 

Arthur sighed as he thought about their position in this war again. Molly was definitely on Dumbledore's side. The youngest four of his children were with Harry. Bill and Charlie were neutral, although Bill was leaning towards Harry through his work for the goblins. Percy was with Dumbledore, as the headmaster was so far the only authority figure he looked up to now. He sighed. The world as he knew it was falling apart, and he could only hope that they would be able to catch up.


End file.
